I Love My Own Rival
by vampireheiress13
Summary: Bella and Edward are rivals since-birth. then something happens that will brought them closer together. Edward helps bella got a revenge on her ex-bf. will they realize that they were the one meant to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an edited Chapter :) I've edited some grammatical errors ... **

* * *

**Summary:** Edward and Bella are rivals since—birth. Then something happens that brought them closer to each other.

"**I Love My Own Rival"**

**Chapter 1:**

**Edward POV**

"Ms .Swan, Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner announced as he gave us our recent Biology test paper results, "Congratulations for the both of you!"

I peeked at my test paper; I had a perfect score so she was. I sighed, no one won over us _again_. Our grades are always tied! It's so frustrating! I spent my time reviewing my notes then nothing happened! I groaned at the thought.

"Is there any problem Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner turned around; I guess I groaned a little loud that's why she heard me.

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing sir" then the bell rang

"Nice game" I muttered silently at her. She just looked at me darkly and got out of the room.

"Congratulations, Brother!" My sister, Alice, greeted me merrily

"Thanks" I said expressionlessly then sighed

"What's with the sad face?" she asked with a worried tone

"Nothing, it's just that we both tied" I gritted through my teeth.

"Really? That's fantastic!" she clapped her hands together then stopped when I looked at her

"What's so fantastic about it? You care more for her than me?" I shouted, my hands balled into fists

She touched my shoulders, "Hey, calm down. She's just my bestfriend and like my sister, that's all"

"But I'm your brother!" I shouted, again

"Hey! I treat you both fairly. You're the one who's fighting" her voice, quietly teasing

"Well, you're not" I snapped and looked away from her.

"They will have a dinner at our place this evening" she said in a rush

My eyes widened, "WHAT?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, mom's the one who invited them"

"There's no way I can be with that girl! Even in one night and one hour! I can't even stand her with just one minute!" I shouted, that made the people in that area looked at me

"Hey, can't you remember? You're classmates and seatmates every year" she corrected me, right. Then why did I manage to be with that girl for the past few years?

"That's different"

"No, it's not. No choice again, Mom's the one who arrange it. Not me" she said the suddenly giggled

"What?"

She looked up to me, "What, '_what'_?"

"Why did you giggle like that?"

"Oh, nothing" she said quietly—blushing

"What's with the blush?" I asked then something came to me, "Oh, okay I get it, Jasper"

"Jasper who?" she lied

I pinched her blushing cheeks, "Stop pretending that you don't know him. It's very obvious that you have a crush on him"

Her eyes widened in horror, "What? It's obvious?"

"See," I said waving my two hands in front of her

She gasped, "You! You tricked me!" she screamed on top of her lungs

I covered her mouth immediately, because all the people are staring at our table again, gawking "Could you please be quite?" I whispered, she said something under my hand which I can't understand

"What did you say?"

She removed my hands on her lips, "How can I speak with your hand on my mouth? I said you're very mean for tricking me!"

"Oh, shut up!" then Rosalie came, my other sister. Rosalie looks like a runaway model with her long blonde hair and blue eyes and also her sexy figure.

"What's with the shouting about?" she asked then seated beside Alice, sometimes people have mistaken us as _couple_

"Isn't it obvious whom we are talking about?" I said chewing the pizza she bought

"Oh, Bella?" I nearly chocked when she said Bella's name

"Shut up! She's not the one! Why would I be babbling about her? Never!"

"Easy Edward. Just asking—oh I know who! Jasper" she squealed very happily at Alice

"Exactly" I mumbled dryly

Alice giggled, "Why so defensive about, Bella?"

I swallowed, "Nothing"

She and Rosalie whispered something at each other, wonder what it was. But I'm confident it was me—it's obvious on the way they looked at me! I crumpled some tissue papers and threw it at them.

"You pixie! What in the hell are you telling her!"

They both laughed, "Nothing!" I sighed, _Girls!_ I screamed in my head

"Bella!" Alice greeted looking behind me; I turned around slowly then saw her holding a tray with an apple and a chocolate. The chocolate has a pink stiff paper attached to it. Love letter? From whom?—wait why do I even care?

"You're coming at our home later to have dinner, right?" Alice's voice was _sweet_

"Oh, yeah. Later" she spoke as if she'd just remember

"You'll bring Jasper, right?" Alice's voice again has that irritating sweet voice

"And also Emmett, right?" Rosalie snapped

Bella laughed, "Of course" she paused, "See you later" she said only at the two girls and started walking but Rosalie caught her arm

"Would you not say goodbye to... Edward?" Rosalie trailed then looked at me.

She turned slowly at me and put up a tried to smile, "See you later" she tried her voice to be convincing

"Okay" was all I can say.

"Bye, Bella!" they both waved their hands at her and Bella just smiled and walked towards the table, at table from ours. She seated facing me, she looks like she's kind of sad... she's just looking outside the window and listening to her IPod, like thinking from a very far place—thinking very deeply.

Bella's been dating Mike I think. Well he thinks of himself as a handsome but he's not. And I saw what had happened last night, poor Mike and poor Bella too. _Wait, why am thinking about them? _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Edward, Bella's been dating Mike for like—a month, right?" Rosalie, interrupted, _good thing_

I shrugged, "Why would I be interested in the both of them? I don't know anything about them" I lied at the last part

"Oh, you're not? Or maybe you're just jealous of Mike—"

"And why would I be jealous of that stupid jerk?"

"You never know" Alice and Rosalie chorused

"Never know what?" I said with a stern voice

"That you like her!"

"Me? Excuse me. I will never fall for my mortal enemy." I said the muttered silently, "Never"

They both laughed then Alice came up with a thought, "Oh—there's a saying..." she trailed then turned to Rosalie. They both exchange glances then,

"The more you hate the more you love!"

**~ vampireheiress13 ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

**Bella POV **

"Nice game" Edward muttered, _well be thankful that I'm not in the good mood today, _I thought then looked at him darkly and walked outside the room.

I hurried towards the ladies' room to calm myself. _Don't let Edward got to your head, _I said to myself. I let out a few breaths then looked myself at the mirror. Then I remembered what happened last night

_Flashback_

Shoot. It was 9:30 in the evening I'm at the school's library doing my book report.

"Bella" Eric, the library assistant called, "Remember the library will be closing at exactly 10 pm" he reminded me.

I smiled at him, "I know, five more minutes" I said. He walked towards me and pulled a chair for him to seat.

"What are you still doing? Homework?" he guessed touching the papers in front of me.

"No, book report in English" I responded

"Mind If I help?"

"No, thanks, I'm finished already. Thanks, for the concern." I stood up and gathered my things, "Bye"

"Bye, Bella, Be careful!" Eric was one of my nicest, _suitors_

"Thanks again!" I called past him; I already exited the library and made my way outside hurriedly. I need to go home very fast or Em and Jazz will be mad at me.

I was about to get to my truck when I saw Mike outside his car, he looks like waiting for someone. I giggled for the thought the he will stay this late just to wait for me. I slowly walk to him but a girl came forward to hug him. I hid behind some cars for them no to see me.

"Hi baby" The girl said, I recognized the voice, it was Jessica. My hands balled into fists, Jessica was my bestfriend, and I should've known that she will do this to me. "Sorry to make you wait, we still had practice"

"No, it's okay" Mike said then he kissed him. I bit my bottom lip hardly. I felt my eyes were very hot and tears started to roll down my face. _I can't just let him do that to me! _I wiped those stupid tears away from my face, and then angrily walked towards them.

"Nice, view" I mumbled they looked at me with panic in their eyes and arrange themselves.

"Babe, let me explain—"I slapped mike's face, I didn't want to hear anymore of his stupid alibis

"No more explanations, It's clear enough for me what I saw. Let's just stop this Mike! Were over!" I shouted at him and walked away

"Oh and also" I turned around and faced Jessica, "Go to hell, bitch" I said sharply at her then walked in a rush to my truck.

Inside, I cried my heart out. He's a stupid, a jerk, a liar. And everything! I should've known that he'll just play with me! Well I was too young myself! I didn't know how to love! He was my first boyfriend then what? It turned out to be a game to him! I shouldn't have trusted him! Good thing I didn't give him my first kiss! It hurts, everything hurts!

Enough crying! I commanded myself. I started driving to home. Then I saw a silver _Volvo _car across the lot. Shoot! He saw everything!

_End of flashback –_

Enough! I shouted to my head! I should not let them especially _Edward _get to my head, especially because tomorrow is the preliminary exams. I sighed angrily then go to my locker.

I opened my locker then saw a bar chocolate with a pink paper. I put first my things then pick up the chocolate. I opened the paper:

_Bella! Hope you came home safely last night... Okay that's all, Eric_

My eyes are now filled with tears; I thought Mike's the one who gave this to me! I hung back my head to my locker for support, to prevent the tears from flowing then I walked towards the canteen.

I only bought an apple because I'm not that hungry. I saw an available seat, but—shoot. I have to pass by the Cullens' table. _I don't have a choice! _I walked towards the _table. _

"Bella!" Alice, my bestfriend called me, I just smiled. Edward looked at me with those emerald eyes. Well he's very handsome, like mesmerizing, like dazzling. But I would never fall for my mortal enemy! He's so boast! I hate him!

"You're coming at our home later to have dinner, right?" said Alice with a sweet voice

"Oh, yeah—later"; Yeah, right. We will have a dinner at _their_ house.

"You'll bring Jasper, right?" Alice asked, cheerfully

"And also Emmett, right?" Rosalie snapped

I laughed, "Of course" she paused, "See you later" I said only at the two girls and I started to walk but Rose caught my arm.

"Would you not say goodbye to... Edward?" Rosalie trailed off looking at him

I turned slowly at him and tried to smile, "See you later"

"Okay" he said

I go to my table, I'm not hungry so I just stared outside the window and listened to my IPod to block my thoughts. Avoiding myself to think about _him._

I had two big brothers—Emmett and Jasper. I had a sheriff dad named Charlie. My mom was Renee, she' working at a day care center and _his _mom was also there. I'm the youngest. Emmett is also studying here and Jasper too. They are seniors. I'm 17 years old— Junior.

A big guy knocked the table with his fist, "Hiya, Bells" Em greeted

"Hiya!" Jazz also greeted me, I just nodded

Em pulled my chin to face them, "What happened?"

"Nothing" I lied

"Hey, today's the results of your exam, right?" Jazz asked he seems very interested about it.

Em, agreed "Yeah!"

"What happened?" they both asked warily leaning more closely

"Tied" I mumbled

They look like they felt very relieved and both exchange high fives and howled loudly. Rose and Alice turned their heads towards them and laughed under their breaths

"Be careful, there are _eyes_ watching you"

A sudden shock came through the both of them, and they arrange the way they sit and arrange their looks.

I managed to laugh but it seems that Emmett noticed it. He lifted my chin with his big hands.

"What's the matter?" he asked seriously and his brows suddenly met and he growled angrily. I looked at what he's looking at Mike and Jessica—flirting.

I looked at my brothers and put a hand at them signalling to calm down and Em spoke.

"That's why you're crying last night" he said gritting his teeth, oh he looks so scary!

"Em..." I trailed

"And that's why you just locked at your room all night and didn't eat" Jazz said it like the way Em's

"Em, Jazz please, let's forget what had happened" I said silently

The both scowled, "Forget it! Just like that! Please tell me what happened last night or I'll erase the face of that stupid jerk!" Em shouted angrily

My body trembled I was like in the middle of darkness, my arms wrapped from my back and there's a light above me. And they both looked like goons who like to kill.

"Okay, alright. I saw them last night kissing! Okay happy now?" I said sarcastically

Their faces softened, "Sorry, we just wanna know why you're hurt or something. We deserve to know because we're your brothers" Jazz's voice is very soothing

"Let's just forget about it"

"And forget about him" Em added

"Looks like it's just an easy thing to do!"

"Yeah! He's not deserving of you! He's not deserving of your love—"Em trailed

"—Attention" Jazz snapped

"Yeah, thanks for cutting my speech" Em said sarcastically

"Sorry" Jasper mouthed

I laughed them, "You two fight like kids. Even though you're bigger than me, I'm more mature than you two! You two are like babies!"

They both looked at me darkly, "Oh were babies, huh—!" they trailed then suddenly Em stood up form his sit and Jasper go under the table and seated beside they still looked at me darkly. Em walks slowly.

"W-what are y-you going to do..." then they both tickled me

"Stop! Stop!" I cried laughing very hard! My funny bones at my side are easily tickled, I hate it!

"Please!" I screamed between laughters, my eyes are now in tears but they never stopped.

**Edward POV**

"Oh, look at them! They look so happy! How I wish I was Bella..." Rosalie sighed looking at the swans, Emmett and Jasper tickling her. I smiled to myself—wait! _Stop smiling!_ I ordered myself.

"How I wish too..." said Alice dreamingly

"Hey you two!" I shouted at them

"What!" they both chorused angrily and glared at me

"You two never wished that I was your brother?!"

"Oh! Our brother here is jealous!" Alice said cheerfully, Rose joined her

"What?! I—" I started but Alice cutted me off

"Don't be jealous big brother!" Alice reached out and patted my arm. "We're just envy her because, we like her brothers! We _love _to be in her place right now..." Alice trailed off dreamingly, again

I threw a table napkin at her face, "Stop it. If you like them, then court them"

Rosalie punched my arm, "Shut up! We're not that type of girls..."

"Yeah!" Alice snapped and high fived Rose

I sighed, "They look like _they_ like you too" I noticed and pointed the Swan brothers looking at them. My sisters giggled.

"Hey Edward, what if one day the Swan brothers court us?" Alice asked

I can't get the point, "So?"

She sighed, "I mean we all become a couple, will you complete it?"

"Will you just tell me the whole point?!"

"You're so slow when it comes to love! You were called to be the most intelligent creature in the family—well except from dad, but you can't get my whole point!"

"Sorry Al not interested much in _relationships._ I'm still young for that, and I still have studies to take are of"

Alice and Rosalie grimaced and the bell rang. They are still looking at me weirdly! _Why are they looking at me like that?! What is really their point!_

"What?!" I asked them innocently


	3. Chapter 3

My third chapter for I Love My Own Rival ... **_-^_^-_**

**Chapter 3 :**

My whole day flowed very fast.

"Hi mom," I greeted my mother and kissed her on the cheek

"— hi mom!" Alice's voice was always high—soprano

"— hi mom!" Rosalie followed

"Hi my angels, how's school" My mom Esme was cooking dinner now, reminding me of tonight's agenda.

"Mom, I'll just go upstairs to change and to take a short shower and if possible a nap" My voice very _tired_

"Oh, okay just go down on at—"she looked at her watch,"—7:00 or 7:30 pm"

"Okay mom"

I hurried upstairs and go to my room. I crashed my backpack on my bed and checked my clock. It's already 6:00 pm; I still have on hour so I go to my bathroom for a quick shower. After I wear my dark blue t-shirt and pajamas and lay on my bed. My hands search for my music player's remote. When I found it I played, _Debussy. _This song's always calms me. Minutes later my pixie little sister came dashing from the door.

"Edward!!!!" she shouted cheerfully and sat on the side of my bed.

"What?"

"Nothing just came here"

"To what? To disturb?"

He nudged me playfully, "Come on! Actually...yeah" she grinned

"Ha-Ha" I snorted

"Why, don't you have any girlfriends?" she asked conversationally

I shrugged, that bothers me also, why don't I have girlfriend?

She folded her short pale legs on my bed, "Please?"

"Please what?"

"Tell me why"

"I don't know"

She sighed but I don't think she'll give up. Her face brightened.

"Maybe you're waiting for Bella..."

My eyes widened, "Of course not!"

"No?" she paused to think drumming her fingers on her chin and humming, "Tanya?"

Tanya was our family friend also. She was _very_ beautiful. She has a long strawberry-blonde hair, icy blue eyes, creamy skin, and pink heart shaped lips. Almost perfect.

"What about Tanya?" as if I don't know anything.

"You know—everyone knows that she like you—badly— since we're kids"

"She does?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know that?" she said helplessly

I shook my head, "No"

"You're so numb!" she cupped her head with her hands and placed her arm on her leg

"You" I nod my face towards her

"What me?"

I sat up with crossed legs and stared at her, "Jasper..." I said in a teasing voice

She blushed deeply, her faced now looked like a tomato! I laughed very loud that make me hang my head back to my pillows. Then she hit me in the face with another pillow.

"You're always doing that to me! You're so very, very mean!" she screamed as she hit me a pillow

"Oh—I'm mean!" I threw her every pillow I had. I'm stronger than her so I won now she was covered with pillows. We laughed together and have a pillow fight but that was cut when my mom called us.

"Kids dinner's ready and the _Swans _are coming in a minute—"she gasped when she saw Alice's condition, her hair was out of place and there are feathers stuck there. Haha! I used my feather pillow on her" –Alice! What happened to you?!" my mom approach us. Alice pointed at me.

I played innocent, "Why me?!" my mom glared at me, "Mom, we're just _playing..." _

She cleaned out Alice's hair, "Stop it okay? You're a lot bigger than your sister!" she lectured me then turned to Alice, "You arrange yourself, okay?" before she got out of the room she slapped my leg like to catch my attention, "Help your sister"

Alice stuck out her little tongue at me. I pulled her head and messed with it more. "Go to the washroom and wash it. You look like chicken—no a baby chick!"

"Shut up!" then she hurried to go to the bathroom and screamed very loud. I laughed again; suddenly she came from my bathroom and threw her fist at my arm.

"What?!"

"Look at what you did to me!" she pointed at her hair.

I laughed more and she just became more furious and darted again to the bathroom.

"Faster! Jasper's downstairs!" I acted as if it's true and it's like just seconds she got out from my bathroom—her hair already neat.

"Wow, just seconds!"

"Is _he _already there?" she asked then looked outside my door.

I laughed again very, very loud that made me rolled over my bed.

She dashed to me and punched me again, "You tricked me!! You tricked me!! You tricked me!"

I can't breathe from my laughter! I grabbed her hand, "Come on!!!" I pulled her downstairs

"Mom!" she screamed form the top of her lungs as she go down the stairs and ran towards mom, she paused when she spotted Jasper, _Bella_ and Emmett on the couch looking at her, curiously. Seconds later Emmett laughed out very loud. Bella and Jasper snickered too. Alice is now very, very red because of embarrassment! She continued running down to mom not bothering to look at them!

"Hey bro!" Emmett greeted me as I continue going down the stairs, still laughing

"Hey!" Jasper greeted me also, we both exchange our brotherhood sign, then seated beside them.

Emmett faced me, "What happened to her?"

I laughed again, "Please don't remind it! —It's so hilarious!"

Jasper punched my shoulder playfully, then joined me in laughing and then my eyes, _unintentionally _looked at her.

She was just silent, sitting at the other couch and just looking at the some hollow space. And I notice on how she dressed. She was wearing a flat shoes—which I see her wear for the first time. A deep-blue shirt and black walking shorts—which is a bit short. It shows much skin. Wow she looked like a girl. Then I noticed her hair—she was wearing headband studded with blue—I don't know what was it called, but it sparkles. Then my mom came out from the kitchen.

"Kids, stop it. Come dinner's ready" she smiled at us warmly. That's what I like most to my mother.

"O—k!" Emmett roared, and Rosalie came down wearing pink satin sleeveless blouse and black walking shorts. Em stared at her intently, slowly smile come from his face. Rose just giggled then got straight to the kitchen.

"Sure she looks like a living goddess..." he said almost absentmindedly to himself. Me, _she _and Jasper laughed behind him.

Then I faced him seriously, "Hey, that's _my_ sister"

"Oh—I know..."

"And I know that my sister really looks like _a goddess_" if Bella's smart she'll know who was I referring to. She glared at me and rolled her eyes. Why was she always like that? I think maybe because of the fact that we really hate each other.

"Hey, our sister—"Jasper wrapped his right arm to Bella, "— looks like a goddess also"

"Really?" Em walked towards her and examined her face. Bella playfully pushed him away

"Yeah! If she'll just change the way she dressed and act... look at her now"

"What do you mean?" Bella finally spoke looking up at Jasper.

"It—" Jasper was cutted by Emmett

"It means that you should change your boyish appearance and actions. Have some manners"

"Well I have manne—" Emmett covered her mouth

"No you don't—" he also wrapped his arm on around her but his arms were on her waist, "—enough talking. I'm hungry" then they walked.

Well Bella is –God, I have to admit that she's very beautiful. Well because if she's not—she won't be one of the Juniors' heartthrob... I sighed and followed them

**BPOV**

"Wear decent clothes!" Em and Jazzy shouted infront of me as they eyed what I wear.

_What do you mean of decent? _"What's—wrong—about—this!"

They looked scared, "Calm, down. Calm, down" Em patted my arm my hand baled into fists

"W-we a-are s-saying t-that, you should not wear jeans and loose shirt—like it's from Emmett—" Emmett glared at him"—and y-you should not wear rubber shoes, all the time. And also look at your sweater—" he said pointing at my coat

"It's not a sweater, it's a coat" I corrected him, still mad

"Y-yeah right... You should wear at least one skirt or like wear dresses—"

"Yeah dresses!" Em snapped

Jasper ignored him, "—or high heels or headband. Not your hair just tied up high or low—"

"Yeah" Em nodded very fast, like he's still afraid. Yes, they're afraid of me

"—or it's okay if it's tied. Just tie it up with like—" Jasper thinked his leg trembling

"—Ribbon!" Em recited, snapping his fingers

"—Right Em! Good job!" then he looked at me, "What do you say?"

"WHAT—DO—YOU—THINK!!!!!!!!" I can't control my emotion! They are like Alice!

They kneel in front of me, and their hands formed like praying position, "Please, please, please, please! Just for tonight!—" then they hugged my feet "—please!"

"AND WHY?!" _calm down,_ I tried to calm myself down through inhaling and exhaling.

They looked at each other before saying, "becauseAlice—Rosaliewillneverbeours!"

"WHAT?"

"yeah..." they looked at me apologetically

"Sorry, I don't speak gibberish"

"So you have not heard it?" they confirmed, I just nodded

They sighed then Jasper volunteered himself in speaking, "We—courted the—Cullen sisters—"

"W-what?" they sighed and just nodded, "So that's why... Wait I can't get the real point!"

Before Emmett spoke, he first took a very deep breath, "Alice and Rosalie told us that we should make you very beautiful tonight, and our price will be their sweet yes... "

"—So please Bella... cooperate with us... you know that—that they are the girls of our dreams..." Jasper spoke with such a romantic voice," Please e-even just for tonight"

Well, I should give them a chance... "Okay, b—" they hugged me very tightly, "—let me go! Can't—breathe—!" they let me go, with wide grins across their faces.

"But, just for this night!"

"Okay! Thank you so much!" Em gave me a tight bear hug!

"Now what?!" I stomped my feet while they look at me like—ugh!

"You looked very beautiful Bells..." Jazzy smiled

"And absolutely _sexy_ ..."

I groaned, "No I look like an idiot! I feel like an idiot!"

Jazzy squared my shoulders and turned me to face look at the full length mirror. And I looked at _myself. _Wearing deep blue shirt that brought out my pale skin, a _black _shorts, and _flat shoes_

"Can I at least change the shoes..." I looked at these _shoes_, wonder where they got it..."—This shorts—" I said while tugging at this shorts "—This expose too much..."

"No, you already agreed to it" Em said talking at me like a father.

_Speaking of father_, "Where's dad?" I wondered

"Oh—he, he'll be late at going home—which means he can't come..." Jasper informed looking at his wrist watch.

"And about mom?"

"She, she'll come, after 15 minutes I guess"

"Hey, let's go, I'm hungry"

I snorted, my brother Emmett has always acted immature—except when it comes to love, _fighting_ and protecting me.

"Okay" Jazz opened my bedroom door and nod towards me, indicating that I should go first, he's such a gentleman. I hope Alice and Rosy gave their whole heart to them, they're so lucky to have my brothers.

We made our way to the Cullen's house. Em pressed the doorbell and Mrs. Cullen is the one who opened it. I guess Mr. Cullen is not yet around. Mr. Cullen is a doctor at Fork's hospital.

"Esme!" Emmett hugged her first.

"Oh Emmett!" Esme said and her arms patting his back.

Emmett laughed and he released her and Jasper followed.

"Esme!" Jasper greeted, like she's just her long time friend—no like she's their mother. Jasper kissed her cheek and hugged her gently not like Emmett's bear hug.

"Jazzy," she released her then I followed.

Before I even hug her, her eyes opened there waiting for me. She's very warm to be with.

"Mrs. Cullen," I leaned forward and hugged her for like splits of seconds

I released her then she glared at me—not like she's mad, a playful one.

"I've been telling you for so many times that call me 'Esme' Mrs. Cullen is so formal."

"I'm not used to it,"

"No—starting now, call me Esme ok?"

"But—"

"No buts" she faced Em and Jazzy behind me, "Come in"

We followed her and seated at the couch.

"Okay, I'll just prepare the table, I'll just call you"

I stood up, "I'll help!"

"No, you're a guest, just keep yourself welcome and warm here"

"Always" I said, she smiled at me the go to their kitchen. I sighed then seated again.

"Mom!!!!!" someone with a bell like voice screamed, running down the stairs. Alice.

We looked up to her, like confused on why she's like that. And she looked at us wide-eyed and _blushing_ because of embarrassment. Emmett started to laugh and me and Jasper followed. I notice who's coming down after Alice and laughing very hard.

"Hey bro!" Em greeted

"Hey,"

"What happened to her?"

"Please don't remind it!—It's so hilarious!" Edward managed to say. I looked away at them. I notice from the corner of my eye that he looks at me like he's examining what I look at. I pretended don't see that. Then, Mrs. Cullen—Esme came and told us that dinner's ready with a warm smile.

Then Rosalie came down with damp hair and a _sexy_ outfit. I looked at my brother—he looked at her like—like he's lovestruck.

"Sure she looks like a living goddess..." he said almost absentmindedly to himself. Then we laughed at his expression—I mean all.

Edward faced him, "Hey, that's _my_ sister"

"Oh—I know..."

"And I know that my sister really looks like _a goddess_" His voice turned different when he said the last word, Is he referring to me?! How dare he!

"Hey, our sister—"Jasper wrapped his right arm to me, "— looks like a goddess also" _really, huh? _I thought

"Really?" Em walked towards me and examined my face I sighed and pushed him.

"Yeah! If she'll just change the way she dressed and act... look at her now"

"What do you mean?" I said. Wait, it's the first time that I talked tonight—when Edward came, right?

"It—"

"It means that you should change your boyish appearance and actions. Have some manners"

"Well I have manne—" Emmett covered my mouth!

"No you don't—" he wrapped his huge arms around my small waist, "—enough talking. I'm hungry"

**EPOV**

My mom arranged the way we seated.

"Edward here and—Bella"

Me and Bella stared at her wide eye, "No!" we both protested and my sisters and her brothers snickered behind us.

"Why don't they seat facing each other?" Alice suggested when I looked around all of them seated across each other. Alice—Jasper , Rosalie—Emmett. One seat on Jasper's and Alice's sides. We both sighed heavily as we sat. The dinner slew swiftly until my mom started talking...

"Em, where's your mom and dad?" she asked Emmett—infairness he eat well poised now, as well for Bella. I saw her eating not much. We're at the end edge of the table so it means our mom can't see her if she does...

"They're still at work , mom said maybe she can still come. She still in the meeting 'till now"

My mom—Esme frowned, "So it means that I will be the only one who'll have a dinner with you all"

"It's okay mom" Alice said

"But mom, what brought all of this? this sudden dinner?" Rosalie snapped

"This? Nothing... Just wanted to know what's going on with you all" Mom said

"Oh..." I said almost to myself, Bella looked up to me and looked down again immediately

"Ed—" My mom called, "What's your test results?"

I thought for a moment, "They are all perfect except for math"

Em howled, "Seriously, math?" he laughed

Alice rolled her eyes at him, "What's your score?"

"98"

Em chocked.

My mom turned to Bella, "You—Bella, how's your score?"

"Just like Edward's"

Mom grinned, "Wow! I'm so proud of you guys... keep it up, okay?"

We nodded in synchronization. Then the dinner conversation went to their grades then Emmett's jokes. After the dinner, the Swans said their goodbyes to us, perhaps Bella didn't saw me. I sighed and hurried to my bedroom. On my room, I was thinking about last night—on what happened to Mike and how he made Bella cry. I loath him before—even now,I sat up on my bed and think then a bright idea came...


	4. Chapter 4

****

Sorry for the long update ... :) I've been very, very busy.... well, here's chapter 4 : hope u like it ... -^_^-

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**

**BPOV**

I turned off my Alarm clock, _damn_. It's still so early! If ever who alarmed this... WILL BE DEAD!!!!!!

I get out of my bed and went off to my bathroom, for a quick shower. I wore my jogging pants and my blue sweatshirt then grabbed my Ipod. I went down and saw no one was awake, so I decided to go outside. It's still so foggy and cold. I jog to the nearby park and did some stretching. I was about to jog when I turned around and saw _him_.

I removed the earphones in my ears, "What are you doing here?!"

He shrugged, "Nothing"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, giving up.

"Are you the only person whom allowed—jogging in this place?!"

I looked up at him, is he teasing me? Or playing with me?! "No!"

"Okay, that means that I can go to this park anytime I want"

I bit my lower lip harshly and tried to jog away from me but he blocked me and gain and again.

"I gonna lose my temper any minute now!" I gritted through my teeth.

"And what will you do?" he smiled crookedly at me, "Punch me?"

I ran my hands through my hair. I turned around and he caught my arm. I pulled it away, "What?!"

At first he hesitated, "There's something I have to tell you..."

I sighed again for like—third time? "About what?"

"Uhmm... about us"

"Huh?"

He sighed deeply, "I want us to be friends"

"What?" I asked as if I'm deaf. Is he serious?

"I know this is rude but—"

"If it's rude then don't try it anymore!"

"Would you let me finish first?" wow he sounded so patient.

I bit my lip.

"Thank you. I know this is rude but I want to help you"

"What help?" I can't think of a thing where I need help. I don't want people helping me.

"Uhmmm about last, last night"

I threw him a confusing look. What?! Did he mean about—

"About you and Mike"

"Well Mister I don't need your help and I don't need help" I voice broke and I walked away from him.

He caught my arm again, "Do you really want us to be rivals—forever?! Here I am asking you nicely to be—friends and—and offering you help—"

"Like I said I don't need any help and as for your friendship it's fine with me" I shook my arm off his hand.

"I wanted to help you get a revenge on what he did!" he shouted, back

I looked around at him, "What do you mean?"

He moved closer toward me, "We can pretend to be—a-a couple"

My eyes widened. _Me and him?! Is he joking!_

"Look we'll just do—pretending in front of him. To make him jealous"

Well it's not that bad, at all "Do you think it'll work?"

"Somehow"

"O-ok"

He smiled and offered his hand for a handshake, "Deal?"

I took his hand and said, "Deal"

**EPOV**

I drive through their house and waited for her outside. Right at the cue, Sheriff Swan came out. I went _pale._

"M-Mr. Swan, g-good morning" I greeted nervously—almost fidgeting

"Good morning Edward... waiting for my boys?" he asked

Shoot. "y-yeah, I am" I lied

"Okay, their inside, just go okay?" he said and go to his police mobile.

"Okay chief Swan, thanks" I muttered then ran inside their house.

"Em—Jazz! Faster, will be late!!!!!!!" she shrieked, I found her sitting on their couch reading a magazine, flipping the pages not bothering to read them.

"Coming!" I heard Jazz's voice form the topstairs...

"Hi!" I greeted her, she looked stunned.

"What are you doing here?!" she whispered

"Picking up my _girlfriend?_"

"Hush!" suddenly her hands were on my lips.

"Bella, who are you talking to?" Emmett said as he goes down the stairs looking at us—wide eyes.

"—And what _girlfriend_? Em, what's the matter?" Jazz followed the gaze of Emmett

"What's all this about?!" Em thundered

She stuttered, not knowing what she's doing nor saying, so volunteered...

"She's my girlfriend" I announced casually.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait! I'm just going to talk to him!" she shouted while dragging me towards their kitchen

"What all this about!" she tried her voice to be low

I smiled, "What's wrong? They deserve to know, right?"

She hang up her head and faced me seriously, " I thought we're just pretending?! And-and we'll just do _this_ in front of him?!"

"Oh come on! We shall do it too in front of _other_ people who can see us. If were alone, we can mind our own business"

She sighed angrily, "Fine"

I smiled, "Thanks..."

"Whatever" she muttered then go back straight to their sofa.

I followed her. Em and Jazz are now downstairs standing in front of her.

Em looked at me, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"I'm—her—new—boy—boyfriend"

"A what?!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yeah he is, so what?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jasper asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Because it just happened, a couple of minutes ago" Bella said casually

Em's left eyebrow rose, "Oh really..."

"Y-yeah—" she grabbed my hand "—Let's go!"

She get in to my car, I climbed on the driver's seat.

"Drive" she ordered bossily

"Yes, _boss"_

She rolled her eyes at me, "Shut up"

I laughed, "You're so cute when you're upset"

"God! Could you please keep that shut?!"

"Uhhmmm... no"

"Aaagghh!" she groaned

"Now that's more amusing"

She punched my chest, hard, "Ouch!"

"I told you to shut up right?!"

I coughed, wow I didn't know a thin girl like her can punch that hard!

"Sorry!"

"Sorry?! Who the hell, will believe you when you say it like that?!"

She faced me seriously, and leaned forward.

"Oh, so now you were about to kiss me?!" I panicked, that will gonna ba my first kiss!

She sat again, "Dream on"

"Now , what will we do ?!" She asked with an irritated voice.

I put my hand around her shoulders, "Be patient… We'll just have to wait for them—have you called Jessica?"

She looked up to me, "Yeah, what are you planning to do?! I think I have the right to know!"

I placed my other hand on her mouth, "Shush!"

She removed my hand angrily and folded her arms around her chest and looked around. The lot was a bit crowded at least all people are staring at us… wonder why …

"Hey, there they are"

I noticed the loneliness on her tone , "Where?"

She sighed, "Are you blind?! There!" she nod across the lot.

"Sorry!" Jessica stared at us like she can't believe on what she's seeing. When they're in front of us, she blinked a few times.

"W-O-W" she spelled

"Yeah" I smiled at her, she caught her breath. I stared down at Bella—she was looking at their intertwined hands.

I took her hands in mine she looked so surprised…

"Since when?" Jessica asked

"Since yest—"

"Since last, last night" Bella nudged mu ribs

"Ow!" I whispered

"Last, last night … ?" Mike's voice –jealous

"Yeah, right love?"

Bella looked up, "Yeah"

"Well, this calls for celebration!" Jessica said happily, but it sounded a bit convincing "Where do you want to go, tonight?"

"Uhmmm, honestly you don't have to—" Bella started but then Jessica cutted her

"Oh C'mon! we should go out tonight, double date!"

A new plan came out from my head… Right, "Sure" I said

"That's great!" Jessica smiled.

The bell rang.

"Oh time for our class… catch you later" I dragged Bella's _hand_. Once she's at my side, I wrapped my arm around her waist then headed towards the campus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

**BPOV **

We walked together towards the school while his arms around me! Once we got in and make sure that Jess and Mike can't see us, I removed his arms hastily.

"No touching!"

"That's impossible—" he stopped, smiled at me and took my hands in his.

He made sure that those people was gone, before he let go, "That's way impossible. How can we make _them_ believe that we're really together?!"

"Think again!"

"What do you want?! My kiss?!" he said his tone with that same hysteria _again_

"Excuse me! I can kiss anyone I want, apart from you!"

"Good, so you have no choice _again_ ... I will _touch _you, whenever I wanted"

"WHENEVER?! Just when my family and yours were around! Especially with Jess and Mike!"

"Yeah ... That's what I mean..."

I groaned out loudly , "Whatever" I stared down at my watch , I groaned

"Why?"

"I'm late for class, see you later!" I said and started walking but he took my elbow.

"Wait up! "

"What again?"

"What's Your next class?" he asked

"Trig"

"With--?" he trailed off

"With Jessica..."

He eyed me meaningfully, offering his hands for me to hold. I sighed heavily and walked through my first class which I'm late for 5 minutes.

Finally we reached my trig class. I let out a sigh of relief –the teacher's still not there!

"Bye" he leaned down and pressed his cheek on mine, "See you later" he smiled and walked away

I sighed and went inside, I froze in place. All my classmates just saw the whole thing! I felt my cheeks heated up and I darted off to my seat at the back of the room—Jess quickly seated at the empty seat beside me.

"That's...very intriguing..." with I think a hint of _jealousy_ in her voice...

"What's so intriguing about it...?"

"I mean I'm curious"

"Curious ... about ...?" I trailed

She slapped my arm with a bit laugh, "About you and Cullen!"

"Huh?"

"Silly, I meant, how can, you be together?!" her voice –fake enthusiasm...

"Is it illegal?"

She laughed , "No... I mean you're rivals right? And as far as my memory's right, you hate him so much"

"Oh that... things can change right? And about the first, all people can love each other—even if two of them—are , are like mortal enemies" hope I can convince her

"Oh right—your right. Did you brothers know?"

"Of course"

"Dad?"

"Definitely not"

"Oh... he doesn't _like_ Edward?"

"No, not like that... Uhmmm it's just hard to—to tell him, now"

"I like to apologize about—you know, last , last night..."

_Bitch._ "No, you're already forgiven, to be real, I didn't felt anything that night. I mean—I didn't felt anything bad, like _jealousy_ or whatever. Past is past" I quoted

"Oh, thank God!" she exclaimed as she hugged me tightly, but immediately she pulled away, "Could we be bestfriends again?"

"Of course"

"Oh...thank you..."

"Welcome" I replied then the teacher came.

"Oh!" she scoffed, "I'm going back.. bye!" she said, I just nodded

I shrank to my seat ... this is the only subject I'm not with Edward –good thing

**EPOV**

"How's your day?" I asked her as she came to biology class and sat next to me.

"Fine?" she answered, more like questioning.

"Not sure you're fine?"

She sighed, "I don't know. Don't talk to me right now"

Jess and Mike suddenly arrived.

"Why's _my love_, so sad today?" I said as they passed our table. I made my voice loud for them to hear while stroking her hair.

"Because I haven't seen you in 2 hours..." she figured out my plan, _such a smart girl_

I peeked at the back of the room where Mike and Jess are seated. Seems like they're on an argument... I smiled triumphantly.

"Next time, give me a sign for your next move" she whispered, a bit angry

"Such a _cheesy_ line..." I teased

She shot me a dark look, "Be thankful that I _responded _to your plan'

"Yeah thanks" I said, she didn't answer back. Why is she lonely today? I wonder why

She was about to go to her brothers' table, when I grabbed her hand.

"What?!"

"You're not be sitting there"

She slapped my hand away from her hand and looked up to me, "And where would you want to seat?"

I nodded on the table at the end corner of the canteen—away from the other students.

"Why there?"

"We need to talk about..." I trailed off pointing me and her with my index finger

"With you?!"

"Of course, who else?!"

"Fine!" she said in a hush tone. I smiled, _I'm enjoying this._ Wait! What did I just said? I shook my head hard as if erasing something. I started walking following her towards "our" table.

We sat across each other.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do tonight"

"Ok..."

"We—y' know... should be very sweet..."

"O-k... what do you mean by sweet?" She asked

"As in very sweet..."

"Ok.."

"You don't know how to do _sweet_ things?" I wondered, she just nodded, "Why? I thought you dated Mike for a month?"

She sighed, "I think it's just a week or so"

"Huh?"

She sighed again, "He courted me for a month and I thought that he's serious about me so—do we really have to talk about this?!"

"Yeah, I think we should"

"So that's it, end of story"

"So you really loved him"

Her face turned irritated, "Of course, he's my first"

"Just asking ... seriously? Your first"

"And so?" she questioned with a high tone, "Hey, when I leaned at you while we're in the car, and when you said something about kiss, why did you talk like that?"

I can feel my heart beating fast in my chest. It's hard to admit that I'm afraid of telling people I had not yet kissed a girl and especially with _her_.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently

She sighed heavily, "Why do you looked like panicked?"

"_Panicked?"_

She slumped on her back to the seat, "Oh c'mon!" she leaned on the table and pressed her palms together—like a child praying, "Please?" she pleaded

"Ok" I gave up, "Just don't tell anyone"

She smiled, "Promise!"

"Ok, I always feel jumpy, because..." I paused, "That will be my first kiss"

She covered her mouth to stop herself for laughing at loud! I slapped her arm lightly unthinkingly, forgetting she's a girl.

"Sorry" she managed to say, "Seriously?"

"For crying out loud, look who's talking"

"At least I'm _girl_" she emphasized the word "girl"

"Hey, what are you pointing out...?"

She bit her lip with a teasing smile, "You never know..."

"Never know, what?!"

She touched my arm, "C'mon... It's just two of _us_ here"

I removed her hands, "Just tell me your point"

"If you're smart you'll know, _girl" _

"G—hey, hey, hey. Are you telling—" I stopped, wide-eye then she smiled , "I'm not a _girl"_

"Oh, really? Then why didn't you have any girlfriends?"

_I don't even know, _"Maybe because, I didn't find yet the one for me"

She pouted her lips, "How will you know if _that_ person is the one for you?"

I laughed, "Seriously?"

"Of course I'm serious, now" she said with no hint of humor in her voice

_Wow,_ I thought. _I don't even know what love is..._" Maybe you'll know if you don't want him/her to be away from you for like even a second, and also If you love each other so much?"

She's silent for a moment, thinking deeply. _Wow, is that me who said it?!_ I chuckled under my breath for thinking that I can be a love adviser! Ha-ha.

She stared up, "Where did you get that one?"

"In movies and books" of course.

"Ok—not hungry?"

I smiled, "Why concerned?"

She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Bella!" I heard Jessica called loudly. We turned around and found them running towards us _holding hands_. I immediately looked down at Bella, no expression. _Good actress. _

She was about to say something but, "Hey!" I stopped her

Jess blushed, "Edward..." she paused, "Bells, how did you find the Spanish, exam?"

"Easy", Bella answered, _very_ I thought

"Oh—yeah... very" she lied

"Mike" I nodded at Mike he just smiled

"So, are we go for tonight's agenda?" Jessica asked

"Yeah sure"

"Great!" she exclaimed, "Where are we heading?"

I looked down at Bella, "No idea" I sighed

Jessica's face brightened up, "How abut ... at the amusement park?"

I smiled, "Great idea!"

"Ok so we all agreed to that one... meet you there at 7:00pm?"

"Sure sure" It's like the two of us is just talking!

"Ok, got to go now... Bye ! see you two later" Jessica drag Mike who is staring at Bella for the entire conversation.

"Bye Bella..." Mike said

Bella didn't answer, I wrapped my arms around her, "It's getting cold out here" I paused, "Let's go, Love"

"Here you go..." Jessica said while distributing everyone of us ticket, "One for you...you... and you! And also for me"

"Where should we go first?" Bella asked naively, I scanned on how she dressed now. Brown walking shorts_, rubber shoes, _and black shirt which brought out her pale skin more. Her hair pulled up in a high bun—a bit messy in the first look... I felt smile forming on my lips--_Wait! _I stopped myself.

She looked up to me, "Where do you want to go first, _love?"_

I swallowed hard, "It depends on you"

She looked back on Jessica, "I don't know the names of the ride here..."

Jessica laughed, "Okay I'll tour you! Let's go!"

First we go to the roller coaster! On the first fly up, she still calm, when we reach the peak then suddenly it moves very, very fast! She cling on to me tightly... and scream very loud!

Next stop is the bomb car...! _I think that's the way they called it._ We all enjoy riding bumping one another—except for Mike...

Next thing we did, played different games in which you'll win a teddy bear or a stuffed toy. I was the on playing and Bella is beside me cheering for my name. In the corner of my eye, Mike's looking at us with _envy _in his eyes so is Jessica. We won a HUGE blue teddy bear for Bella.

"Thank you!" she squealed in joy and hugged me. Though I was surprised, I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist. As the night ended, our plan had succeeded and _also the most memorable day of my life..._ My eyes widened ! Oh no! What did I just said!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

**BPOV**

It's Saturday. I woke up 10 in the morning. As I went down, I was greeted by Em and Jaz, sitting lazily on the couch, playing video games.

"Bella" Em greeted with is eyes on the screen.

"Where's mom?" I jumped on the last flight of the stairs, swinging my arm on the handle and towards them. Usually every Saturday morning, mom was cooking breakfast—and she do not allow Em and Jaz waste their time playing.

"Gone" Jaz simply answered, smiling with victory because he won over Em, "I won!"

I tapped his shoulder, "Gone? Where?"

"Dunno, I think mom left a note on the fridge, check it yourself" Em said concentrating very hard on the game.

I rolled my eyes with a groan and turned to the kitchen. I found the note immediately and read it silently.

_Kids, _

_Mom will be away for the WHOLE DAY, which means you should take care of the house. Your dad is— I don't know what time will come home. He has something important to do. BELLA, you will be in charge of the day care. I told them that you will be replacing me __today__. Ok take are all of you! Bye ! _

_Mom _

_What the--?! _"Em!" I yelled and ran towards them.

"Huh?" he asked

"Mom said she will be away for the whole day!"

"Yeah, we read it"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I shifted my position from Em's side to the of the screen, blocking it for them

Em shoved me, "Hey!" he clicked pause, "What's your problem, _little girl?"_

I sighed, "Why didn't you tell—and wake me up a little early?!"

Em sat up straight then touched my shoulder. He filled his lungs with air then he smirked, "We forgotten"

I glance towards Jaz—he too is grinning.

_No choice! _I ran upstairs toward my room to take a bath. After 10 mins in the CR, I put on a simple tee and jeans then pulled my hair up on a ponytail.

I went down again but they're gone, I think I heard their voices in the kitchen, so I went there. I found them—Emmett busy searching in the fridge while Jasper, his chin rested on his arm and his other free hand—drumming impatiently on the table.

"Em?! What are you looking for?!"

He looked at me, "for food—obviously"

I groaned, "I'm just at the day care! Bye!"

I walked out from the kitchen to the main door when Emmett called, "Bells! Cook for us!"

My hand paused on the knob, "Can't cook!" I shouted aloud, and then darted off to the day care.

I really don't like to have a baby brother or sister. They just cry, eat, sleep then _poop. _Your just gonna waste your time caring for them. They also ruined your things and always mess up the house! When I reach the day care center, there are only few babies. _Whew!_ I felt relieved.

An old woman came to me, "Are you Mrs. Swan's daughter?"

"Yeah, I am" I answered in a nod

"I'm Bettina, her day care mate"

I laughed a bit, "Do you know where my mom went?"

"She said something about Jacksonville, I think"

"Oh, thanks"

"Welcome—follow me dear," we walk towards the play mat where the babies play, "All you have do is to play with the babies. You just have to be careful in the old ones like 3 and up year old babies—they're a bit violent" she smiled at me

I smiled too, but a forced smile, _I don't like babies! _Keeps running in my brain! "Ok"

"I guess you can do it now. I'm just right there in the office, If any problem, just call me"

"Yes ma'am" I replied. She nodded then walked off to her office.

I sighed, "Ok, I can do this. I just have to be calm and be friendly" I muttered to myself

First, I just watch the babies mind their own businesses. Almost all of them are playing, some learning to walk and some, learning to crawl. _They doesn't seem bad and naughty at all_, I said to myself.

The front door flew open, "Hello, welcome to— you?!"

"Hello" Edward greeted brightly with his famous "crooked smile"

I sighed, "What are you doing in here?!"

He shrugged, "Nothing" he walked closer to me.

I closed my eyes tightly, I promised myself not to fight with him anymore and be more PATIENT!

"Hey, you ok?" he asked waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I nodded, "Just answer properly, why are you here?"

He shrugged, "Are you the only person allowed in this place?"

I turned my back at him, irritated.

"Where's the 'Lioness Bella' I've known?"

I turned around to face him again, "Look, I grew tired of being very reluctant about you and—and being very cruel when it comes to you. I will be nice to you starting..." the last word stuck at my throat, "—now"

He smiled, "Ok, but I still don't understand"

I sighed _again_, "Understand what?"

"You—I mean I'm used to hear your voice very irritated about me—"

"You want me to always boss you around and fight with you? In short you want us to always fight?"

"No I mean –Never mind" he grumbled then walked past me towards the babies.

He carried one then snuggled its face several inches form his, "Hello baby" he greeted then started "baby talking"

I laughed on the way he looked at the child, on the other hand the child smiled then laughed at him. His small feet swinging in the air, Until Edward noticed me.

"Why is it that you just are just standing there?! I thought you'll be in charge today?! Hurry up!" he ordered

"Hey!—"_never mind_, I thought then played with the other baby, playing blocks.

"Edward" I called

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you seems to be so—enjoy or happy and comfortable with children?"

"'Coz I love babies... they're very innocent"

I snorted, "Yeah, in their innocence they don't know what they're supposed to do"

He laughed at what I've just said, "You hate them?"

I nodded sheepishly, "Kind of"

He smiled cradling the baby in his arms, "You know, you passed and came from being a baby. So just understand them. It's no big deal when you take care of them. Someday soon, you will have your own"

I laughed, "You are thinking of 'family' now? I mean at the very young age?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" he wondered.

"Nothing... But don't you think that it's a little bit early to think of your future?"

"Bella" he sighed my name, "It's good to know what you want right now"

I crawled closed to his side, "What exactly do you want?"

He looked down at me then looked away, "Uhmmm, to have a family, a decent job, a _simple home._" He shrugged

I pout my lips while nodding. Absorbing everything he said in my head.

He smiled, "How about you?'

'Me?'" I asked then shrugged, "Don't know yet"

"Here you go" he said, giving me the baby

"I don't know how to carry one!" I protested

He sighed then moved behind me, "This way" he pulled my right _hand_, "You have to support his back, and—" he pulled my left hand on the baby's head, "This other hand should go behind his head" his arms are now encircled around me. I felt awkward on the way he looks at me so I cleared my throat.

He let go. His face ashamed, "Oh, sorry"

I nodded, "This is not that... hard"

"Told you"

We've been there for around three hours. Playing with every baby in there, I enjoy now being with a baby. I see his love towards them. It's past lunch time now.

"How long will you be here?" he asked

"Until they're all gone—when they're parents get them" I replied. He just nodded.

"How did you know I'm here?" I wondered

"Uhmmm..."he thought for a while, "I went to your house and your brothers said you are here"

"Ok ..." I paused, "Why are you at my house?"

His eyes widened a bit, "Because—why have you so many questions?!"

"I was just—"_strange,_ "Nothing"

He looked down at his watch, "Have you eaten?"

I shook my head.

"Breakfast?"

I shook my head again, tired of speaking

He sighed, "Lunch?"

"Why do you have so many questions?" I quoted

"I'm just concerned!"

"Con—"

The door's ring belled, indicating someone opened the door. We both stood up.

A woman came with a kid, "Excuse me, I will leave my child for a while. I'll be back at night. Can you please take care of him? I know he's a bit old for here, but there's no place I can leave my son..."

"Yes of course"

"Thanks" she gave me her _frightened _child

"Ma'am, what's the name of the child?" I asked her

"Kyle" she smiled

"Ok, ma'am" I said and she looked at me and Edward then smiled

"You two look really great together"

"Oh no, ma'am" I protested, "We're _not_—"

As I was speaking, she looked down at her watch, "Okay got to go!"

"Hello" I greeted this handsome boy with brown eyes.

Kyle looked up at me with a shy smile. _Oh! _He has that beautiful dimple on his left cheek that made me smile too...

I asked him, "How old are you?"

"5"

"Oh, I see ... You're too big for this day care, but ... I'll promise we—"I looked at Edward "will take care of you"

Kyle didn't answer but he nodded.

"Have you eaten?" I asked Kyle. He shook his head. I eyed Edward

"I'll just grab some—lunch" _Good _

My brows met in confusion on what she said. _Great together?! What the hell that does mean?! _I sighed then played with the new baby boy, _Kyle_

**EPOV**

I rang the bell of the Swan's residence. I don't even know why I'm here. Maybe for... I grew tired of pressing the bell so I walked in.

Their house was not that big but convenient. I search for Em and Jasper.

"Em? Jaz?" I called loud

_Bella came from downstairs—wearing short shorts and a sleeveless silk blouse. Her hair flowed down—messy. She came forward with a smile._

End of daydream –

I shook my head very hard! Erasing the picture in my mind! Why did I think of that?! _Oh my!_ I slapped my cheeks until it hurts.

"Bro?!" I called again after I became conscious again

"In here!" a man's voice answered form the kitchen. I follow where the voice came.

"You're a life saver man!" Jasper came to me and hugged me

"Wha—"

"I love you man!" Em followed and hugged me. I pushed him away

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I said, straightening my shirt

"You can cook right?" Em trailed off

"And so?"

Em and Jaz eyed me with a smug, "COOK FOR US!"

"You're the best Edward!" Em said eating the food continuously

"Yeah, Edward you're the best!!" Jaz followed

"Shut up"

They laughed then Emmett paused, "Bro, If you're looking for Bella, she's not here" he paused, "She's at the day care"

"Day Care?"

"Yeah, taking over mom"

"Oh" _should I go? _

"Man, you should check on your girlfriend. You never know, maybe the babies she took care of are now flirting with her" Jaz teased

I laughed, "Shut up" I paused thinking if I should tell them or not, "She's not my girlfriend..."

They both coughed, "What?!"

"Yeah, we both have a deal to have a revenge on Mike"

"I thought you two fell finally for each other..." Em said helplessly

"That's very impossible..."

"Anyway, does your act _works?_" Jaz asked

"Yeah, you never saw the expression on Mike and Jess's faces when..." I remembered what happened last time

"When what?" Em asked eager to listen to my story

"That's just for the both of us..."

"Oh man! You're so unfair!"

"Ha-ha" I snorted, "Ok got to go" I said as I stood up

"Sure, sure" Em said and wave a goodbye

I started walking but Jasper asked, "Where are you going?"

_Shoot, _"Home" I said not bothering to look at them

"Ok, bye" he said, convinced

When I reach outside, I let out a sigh of relief. Then headed to ... I don't know where my feet will go. I must visit some _babies_ today or just have a 'teasing time' with _someone._

My hand paused at the knob of the day care. Choosing between opening it or just walk away home and I chose to...

As I opened the door, I greeted her with a bright smile. She seems very much surprise at my presence.

She sighed, "What are you doing in here?!"

He shrugged, "Nothing" _even myself... _

She closed my eyes tightly. I became confused. I walked towards her and ask is she's okay

She nodded and looked at me seriously, "Answer me properly, why are you here?"

I shrugged and teased her , "Are you the only person allowed in this place?"

My confusion grew more, "Where's the 'Lioness Bella' I've known?"

She faced me again and said, "Look, I grew tired of being very reluctant about you and—and being very cruel when it comes to you. I will be nice to you starting..." she paused, "now"

I forced a smile, "Ok, but I still don't understand"

She sighed, "Understand what?"

_Where would the fun be? _"You—I mean I'm used to hear your voice very irritated about me—"

"You want me to always boss you around and fight with you? In short you want us to always fight?"

"No I mean –Never mind" I walked towards the babies

I carried one then talk to him. I really love babies. At the corner of my eye I saw her watching me—laughing.

I looked at her and ordered, ""Why is it that you just are just standing there?! I thought you'll be in charge today?! Hurry up!"

"Hey!—" she shouted but didn't stopped what she was about to say. I bit my lip to stop my smile.

She called my name.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Why is it that you seems to be so—enjoy or happy and comfortable with children?"

_Is that a question? _"'Coz I love babies... they're very innocent"

She snorted, "Yeah, in their innocence they don't know what they're supposed to do"

I laughed at her, she's the girl here and she's the one who hate babies, "You hate them?"

She nodded awkwardly, "Kind of"

I cradled the baby in my arm, "You know, you passed and came from being a baby. So just understand them. It's no big deal when you take care of them. Someday soon, you will have your own"

She laughed and stopped, "You are thinking of 'family' now? I mean at the very young age?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing... But don't you think that it's a little bit early to think of your future?"

"Bella" I can't help sighing her name, "It's good to know what you want right now"

She crawled closer to me, my heart thumped fast and I can't breathe. _What's wrong with me?!! _ "What exactly do you want?"

I looked down at her then looked away, "Uhmmm, to have a family, a decent job, a _simple home._" I shrugged. _And also to be with the girl I love, _words I wanted to add but I bet she'll just laugh at me.

Next thing is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Her lips pouted while nodding.

I smiled, "How about you?""

"Me?" she questioned, "Don't know yet"

She needed some lectures, "Here you go"

"I don't know how to carry one!" she protested

I sighed then moved behind me, "This way" I pulled my right _hand_, "You have to support his back, and—" I pulled her left hand behind the baby's head, "This other hand should go behind his head" as I looked down at her, I was surprised on what I'd just done. My arms wrapped around her. She cleared her throat and slowly I pulled my arms off.

"Oh, sorry" I muttered

She nodded, "This is not that... hard"

"Told you"

"How long will you be here?" I suddenly asked realizing that we've been here for _hours._

"Until they're all gone—when they're parents get them" I nodded.

"How did you know I'm here?"

_Uh – oh _"Uhmmm..." I thought for a reason, "I went to your house and your brothers said you are here"

"Ok ..." she paused, "Why are you at my house?"

My eyes widened, _I have to be calm_, "Because—why have you so many questions?!"

"I was just—"she paused "Nothing"

I looked down at my watch and saw that it's already past lunch time, "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head

"Breakfast?" a shook of head again as her response,

I sighed, "Lunch?"

"Why do you have so many questions?" she quoted

"I'm just concerned!" There, _I've said it!_

"Con—"

The door's ring belled. We both stood

A woman came with a boy, "Excuse me, I will leave my kid for a while. I'll be back at night. Can you please take care of him? I know he's a bit old for here, but there's no place I can leave my son..."

"Yeah of course" Bella responded

"Thanks" She gave Bella the boy

"Ma'am, what's his name?"

"_Kyle_" she smiled

"Ok, ma'am" Bella said politely. The woman looked at the both of us.

"You two look really great together" _Really? _I thought with a smile

"Oh no, ma'am" Bella disagreed "We're _not_—"

As she was speaking, the woman took a peek on her watch "Okay got to go!" she wave goodbye and got out of the Day care

"Hello" she greeted, _Kyle_

Kyle looked up at her with a shy smile. Bella returned that smile!

She asked him, "How old are you?"

"5"

"Oh, I see ... You're too big for this day care, but ... I'll promise we—" she looked at me, "will take care of you"

Still, Kyle didn't answer but he nodded.

"Have you eaten?" she asked Kyle. He shook his head. Bella eyed me and I know what that means .

"I'll just grab some—lunch" I walked out from the door.

_How come she's more concerned at the boy?! Hey hey hey! Why am I angry? Why does it matter much?! Agghhh! _I shouted in my head.

After I bought foods I went straight to the day care. I found _Kyle _and Bella playing happily—playing peek-a-boo. I dropped the plastic on the floor and they both looked at me.

"Come here, baby" she told _Kyle _and took his hand, "Let's eat!" they both stood and run towards me.

"What are these?" she asked scanning the plastic.

I knelt beside her, "Food? What do you expect?"

She rolled her eyes at me and said loudly, "Just asking!"

I looked away then a woman from the office came out.

"Is there any problem here?"

Me and Bella stood up. "No ma'am" she paused, "This is Edward. He came here hours ago"

"Oh, I see" she smiled at me then shut the door. Bella hit my rib by her elbow.

"Ow!" I gritted through my teeth rubbing my rib, "I thought you'll be nice to me?!"

"You made me do that to you!" _Kyle _pulled her shirt that made her look down.

"What's the problem?" she asked lowering her face at his level. His stomach made a loud noise.

"Oh" she said and looked back to me again.

"Here is his'" I said searching for what I bought for him.

I give him his food, "Thank you" he said and I nodded

"For you" I said giving her a salad.

"Me?"

_Huh?_ "Don't you like it?"

She shook her head, "Not that. Why did you bought me something"

I sighed, "Is that a question?"

"Obviously" she said plainly

I sighed again, "Because I bet that you're hungry"

"This is new" Kyle ran towards the mat.

"What's new? The food?"

She bit her lip, irritatedly, "I mean—" she said in a loud voice then turned softly, "I mean, this is new. You were concerned about me"

"Just eat" I answered resisting of answering her.

I turned my head to the play mat.

"Why are the babies lessened?" I noticed. Only 3 babies are left

"Because their parents get them—of course"

I sighed and minded what I'm eating—chicken _yum_.

"You like?" I offered her

She looked up at me, her expression shy with confusion.

"Thanks" She reached out but I pulled my hand higher.

"Huh?" she asked

"Open your mouth, _A_" I said

"What?!" my hand inches from her mouth, "Don't?!" she pushed my hand away

"No, _say A" _I tried again. This time I held her cheek forcing her mouth to open. She has no choice so she opened her mouth.

"Very good"

"Shut up" she said while chewing

I smiled to myself.

The night came. Only Kyle was the one left. Even Ms. Bettina left too. A few minutes ago, a woman came to get baby _Raymart_. She glared at us. I bet she's thinking that we're a married couple.

Kyle yawned loudly.

"Are you sleepy?" asked Bella. Kyle nodded, his eyelids closing but he keeps on opening them up.

"Come here" she opened her arms for him. Kyle crawled closer to her and nestled in her arms. She spread legs. Kyle sat at her lap, his head resting on her chest. After a few seconds Kyle has slept.

I had peeked Bella at my side. She was sleepy too.

"Sleepy?"

"A bit"

"Then sleep"

She yawned, "I can't" she moved her arms, indicating _Kyle._

I spread my long legs and tap my thighs twice. She became confused.

"Rest your head here"

"_Why?"_

I sighed, "I thought you're sleepy?!"

"But—"

"Sleep"

"O-Ok" she said. She wake Kyle first then rested her head on my thighs. She pulled Kyle beside her. Kyle rested his head on her chest—her arms wrapped around him.

"Thanks" she muttered sleepily.

"Sleep" I answered. She closed her tired eyes then fell asleep. I suddenly hummed a lullaby that came from nowhere. But I liked it.

I absentmindedly reached out and stroked her silky hair that was ponytailed. Next her smooth cheeks with the back of my hand, her nose, lastly her soft pink lips. _How would if feel like if I pressed mine to hers?_ I asked myself. I shut my eyes tightly, _What the—!!!!!!! _I shouted in my head. Unexpectedly, I heard her voice. I abruptly opened my eyes. I looked at her—she was asleep. I became confused. I waited again, then her lips parted.

"No, don't... I'll kill you" she mumbled. My eyes grew wide, I tried not to laugh.

She moaned, "Shut up" I laughed silently...

"I Love you ... " I felt like my heart stopped beating. Who is in her dreams? Those three words strucked me. Sure, there are many girls who said it to me—straight. But this is different, and I don't know why ...

Suddenly Kyle's mom came.

"Oh, sorry. Good evening. I would like to get Kyle" she said

"Wait," I shake Bella's shoulder lightly.

"Bella, Bella,"

"Huh?" she answered

"Kyle's mom's here"

She opened her eyes and then shook Kyle gently. Kyle woke up.

"Sorry if I'm late" Kyle's mom apologized, Kyle run towards her.

"No ma'am it's okay. We really enjoy the day with him" Bella said politely

"Oh thanks for that. I guess we'll leave now. Thank you very, very much. Bye" Kyle's mom waved a goodbye, so is Kyle.

"Bye! Be safe!" Bella waved too and they were gone.

Bella stretched with a yawn.

"Had a great sleep?" I teased.

"A bit"

"Who's in your dream?"

She looked up at me, "Huh?"

"_Who's _in your dream?"

She thought for a while, "I forgotten" she picked up her body bag and started walking, "Are you gonna stay here, overnight?!"

"Oh" I stood up, realizing that she's now near the door and about to turn off the lights.

She turned off the lights and locked the door. We walked side by side.

"You didn't answer my question"

"What is it?"

"_Who's _in your dream?"

She sighed, "Like I said, I don't know. I forgotten, okay?"

"Is that possible?!"

"Oh yes it is" she said

"It is not!"

"It is! Why are you so pushy!" we stopped from walking

"I heard you"

"Huh?"

I sighed, "I heard you talking"

She gasped, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah" I smiled

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?!"

"Uhmmm... Let's see..." I tapped my index finger on my chin, "You said, 'I love you'"

Her yes grew wider, "I did?!" I nodded

"Sorry that doesn't help. Like I said, I don't remember anything. And that's final" she walked fast, leaving me behind

"Hey!" I called, "I am just curious"

"Whatever" she muttered

We're now on the porch of her house.

"I guess you can leave now"

"Oh yeah, right" _won't she say bye? Or be safe?!Or just goodnight?!_

"Goodbye" she said and opened the door. I just stood there, waiting for her to shut it.

"Goodnight!" she shouted a bit loud, her back facing me. Then she shut it.

I smiled to myself and made my way home.

_**vampireheiress13 **_


	7. Chapter 7

** . here's chapter 7 ... sorry for the very late update again . :(( . hope u like it . :)**

**~ much love from Vampireheiress13 :) **

* * *

**Chapter 7 :**

**EPOV**

I reached home safely. This was the first time I went out without my baby—my Volvo. Everybody's sleeping. I went straight to my room then to my bathroom.

I washed my face. Erasing the plastered smile whenever I recall everything that happened today—but I can't help it. My stomach made a noise. Oh we don't gave a dinner! _Is Bella eating now?_

I went out of the bathroom. I was wiping my face when in the corner of my eye, I think I saw a pale little girl standing beside my bed.

"Edward!" a voice called me.

"Alice!" I shouted putting my hand on my chest. It felt like my heart is going to burst! She answered me with a ringing laugh.

"You nearly killed me!" I slowly breathed in and out to keep my breath steady.

"Sorry" she said with a huge grin on her face

"How's your day?" she asked. She was lying on her stomach—on my bed. Her hands cupped under her chin.

"Fine" I shrugged, stroking her hair

"You look happy" she observed, "You're with Bella right?"

"Happy? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She laughed and asked again, "You're with Bella?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me everything that happened!" she said enthusiastically sitting down

"Uhmmm... Al, me and Bella are not... a ... real ... couple ... "

Her face fell, "What?"

"Yeah..."I sighed

"But why?" she waited for my reply with a frown

I took her hand, "Let's just put it this way" I paused, "Bella needs my help. Even is she says that she don't need it, I insisted that I should help her"

"What help?"

"A revenge on Mike" she gave me a confused look

"You know that I also loathed Mike. And I want me and Bella not to be rivals anymore—and that's what you wanted right?"

"But—"she paused, "Is there no other way that you'll fall for her?"

"Huh?" I know that all she wanted was me and Bella—be together, as in together.

She sighed sadly, "You and Bella"

"I think that's _way_ impossible"

"Why is that?"

"Because, she doesn't love me—or even like me"

"How did you know?" she pursed her lips

"I just know—she's very irritated when I was around"

She smiled a bit, "So you're concerned about it?"

_Yeah, _"Don't know"

She thought for a while, "Do you think you can fall for her?"

_Will I?_ "Don't know too"

"You can't help it" she said surely

"Huh?"

"You can't help falling for her" she smiled again

I sighed and pulled her closer to me. Her body against me—her head tucked under my chin.

"Al, you shouldn't put your hopes on something that is very much impossible"

She looked up, "You'll never love her?"

"Not that"

Her eyes brightened, "So you admit that you can fall for her?!"

_Ok, ok_, "Maybe" I give up

"How can you say" she challenged

"Because she's—beautiful?"

She laughed, "Yeah she does"

She yawned.

"Sleepy?" I guessed

"Yeah" she answered and snuggled closer to me and turned around to face me

I smirked. "Ok you can sleep here"

"Yey!"

I laughed and pulled the comforter under her and covered it around her.

I kissed her forehead, "Goodnight"

She rested her head on my arms. I hummed the lullaby I composed at the day care.

"That's new" she observed

"Yeah—just came from my mind"

"Very romantic..." she said sleepily

"Just sleep"

_Monday. I groaned. Today's agenda: dance in Biology! Though I know how to dance, I just—don't like to show off._

I sighed. Those are things that running on my mind right now—I can think peacefully in _meadow_. I discovered this place on my own. I lie down in the grass, feeling the rare sunlight on my skin (**they don't sparkle!** :]). My hands behind my head and my long legs stretched. _It's still so early to go to school! _No one knew that this was my hiding place since a kid. Freesia and honeysuckle flowers under me, they're so...refreshing and calming... _smells like Bella..._ I opened my eyes. _What the--?! Again?! Wait! What's happening on me?! _I sat down, pulling my hair with both hands as hard as I could—until they hurt. _Ouch!_ I succeeded. I stood up and run towards my Volvo.

I reached school, quite populated. I searched for the Chevy—nowhere to be found. I sighed. When I turned around a baby faced guy faced me.

"Mike" I greeted

He nodded, "Edward"

"What's up?" I asked, "I didn't expect you'll be bumping me today. Where's your girl?"

He chuckled, "Jessica? Oh, she's in the school already... where's Bella?

"Is she your concern?"

"Just to be fair—you asked where's Jess right? So I decided to know where she was"

I nodded, "She's—I don't know. Maybe in their house" where the heck is that girl? This is the time that I think I

"I see. We have something to discuss" he said pointing his index finger back and forth, between us.

I shrugged, "Sure"

"Let's talk somewhere private. It's still so early"

I nodded and followed him. We ended up at the corner of the school. I waited for like 10 seconds before he speak up.

He put his hands in his pockets, "Do you really love Bella?"

"_Yeah_" I paused, "And why?"

"How much?"

"Why do you keep on asking so many things? We're even not friends—we never _been_"

He swallowed hard, "I know. It's just—I'm not convinced that you two are actually together"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. Maybe my intuition tells me"

I chuckled, "And you trust your _stupid_ intuition?"

"Of course I do"

I sighed, "Mike, you just can't accept the fact that she's _not_ in love with you anymore"

"She's still" he said confidently

My blood was boiling inside me, like—I wanted to hit something. _I'm not familiar with this feeling_

"How can you be sure about that?"

He shrugged, "I'm her first love"

"I don't care whoever her first was or whatsoever. All I care about is..." I looked at him seriously, "She _loves_ me and I _love_ her. And of course, the fact that I'll do everything and anything just to be her last"

He looked at me coldly, "Is that a statement?"

"No it's not" I paused, "It is a promise"

He looked away, biting his lower lip angrily then looked at me again, "I'm gonna get her back"

"Never dare!" I hissed

He walked closely to me, his hands balled into fist—so was mine.

"And why?" he challenged

"Because she's mine. Only mine" I said and walked away. I paused then turned my head around slightly at him, "And also" I paused, "Remember that" I walked back to the school, with a smile.

"You okay?" Bella whispered as Mr. Banner explain what's going to do. We're all gathered on the school's grounds.

"Yeah" I lied

"O-ok"

"You?" I asked looking down

"Not so"

I immediately turned my face to her, "Why's that? You sick?" I touched her neck and forehead and it was hot.

I heard our classmate giggled and Mr. Banner cleared her throat. I smiled at them sheepishly. I looked down at Bella and saw that she's blushing.

I looked away and focused on Mr. Banner.

"This dance is not just an activity today. We're going to practice on our coming..." he paused, "Junior's prom!"

I watched all the students screamed in excitement.

"I don't get it" I heard Bella said to herself

"Come again?"

She gave me a surprised look, "You heard it?"

I nodded

She looked around and bit her lip, "I don't get why people—especially girls, get excited to _prom" _

"Oh that? Hmmm, don't know too" I answered, "Why don't you ask Alice?"

"Maybe later" she looked up, "You're attending prom?"

I pursed my lip, "Of course. And you, you should attend too"

"And why's that?!" she yelled

I covered her lips with my hand, "Hush!"

She removed it, "Why will I attend that stupid event?!"

"Because I have a plan" I smiled brightly

"Plan?!"

I sighed, "For Mike and Jess!"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

I chuckled, "Good"

I listened attentively to Mr. Banner, "First of all we would pick couples representing tp dance and begin our prom. Six couples?"

Many people raised their hand and volunteered.

"For the juniors, let's have..." Mr. Banner looked around, "Jess and Mike, Angela and Ben, Eric and Lauren... Last three? Oh there Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and finally—" he looked at me and Bella," Mr. Edward Cullen and Ms. Isabella Swan"

People looked at us and—some smiled, others glared but mostly yells

Bella buried her face with her hands and keep saying, "Oh no"

I tapped her shoulders then she removed her hands from her face.

"—For your information, the prom is going to be held...this coming Friday!" Mr. Banner announced

"Oh no" I heard Bella said again and hid her face, I can't help but laugh

"—selected couples, gather 'round" he called, "For the others , you can watch or you can go home now" he said but the students stayed to watch

He told us our positions then whistled.

"Let's see if this will work" I heard Mr. Banner whispered to his self, "Boys, place you hands, to your partner's waist and girls – your arms around your partner's shoulder"

The first thing that came to my mind was Alice. That short pixie haired girl cannot reach Jasper's shoulder. I looked at them, the picture in my mind is different from what I saw. Jasper pulled Alice up. She's stepping onto Jasper's feet.

I stared down again at Bella—her arms crossed on her chest. I nod at her.

She sighed angrily then moved hesitantly towards me. She tried to reach for my shoulders but she can't so she just placed her palms on my chest.

"You're too far" I observed

"It's just practice, okay"

"Ms. Swan!" Mr. Banner called—a bit angry as he walks to us, "Closer!" Bella moved close, there's a sudden feeling that came to me—I _can't_ breath!

"Closer!" Mr. Banner yelled again.

"But—!" Bella protested, Mr. Banner glared at her. She sighed and stepped on my feet. I felt her hands intertwined behind my neck.

"Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner called my attention," Your hands, sir"

I automatically placed my hands on the sides of her waist.

"Perfect" Mr. Banner smiled at us, "You two will be placed at the middle" He walked away from us," Pairs, that's enough for now. We'll have practice every afternoon—of course after classes. Goodnight, you can go home now"

Everyone groaned. Bella jumped off my feet and I heard her sigh.

"Of all the people in the world" Bella complained

I smirked, "Why did you hate prom so much?"

At the corner of my eye, I saw Mike looking at us with a triumphant smile. I immediately took Bella's hand.

"Come on, _my love_, I'll get you home" I widened my eyes at her with a smile

"Oh—yeah, let's go"

I pulled her closer to my side as we walked and kissed the top of her hair. By the time we got out of the school, I let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess you can let go of me now" Bella muttered, I noticed "Oh right—sorry"

"Next time, kindly warn me before you'll do something" she said

"That's why we should talk about everything—now"

She looked at her watch, "'Kay, and where?"

"Hungry?" I asked

"A bit"

I smiled and pulled her hand once again, good thing she didn't react

"Are you sure there's nothing you need, sir?" The waitress asked me with _flirty _voice. My

"Nothing else" I answered _flatly_

"Okay then, eat well"

I breathed freely after she went away. I heard Bella laughed out loud

I glared at her. I silently crumpled a tissue paper then threw it at her.

"What?" she asked still laughing

"Why are you laughing?!"

She laughed even more, I ignored her and eat.

"Hey!" she called, I looked up

"Are you mad?"

"What do you think?!"

She slapped my arm, "You can't blame me!"

"Ok, ok. Just eat! We'll talk after"

She snickered, "Ok"

After we ate, the waitress came and cleaned our table—slowly. Showing me her "cleavage" which was a turn off.

"Just give us another coke" I said

"Ok, sir"

"Let's hear it out" Bella said her both hands under her chin

"I thought your sick?"

She touched her neck, "I'm a fast healer"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Mike talked to me"

"And?"

"He—"

The waitress came, "Here's your order, sir" she said as she placed the cokes in front of me then after, she left.

"He told me he is not convinced—that we're _actually_ together"

Her brows met, "And why is that?"

I chuckled, "His "intuition" tells him"

She laughed, "What we'll gonna do?" she sipped her coke and shivered.

"You don't have jacket?" I asked

"Haven't you noticed?!" she exclaimed, " I left my jacket at my truck"

"Oh sorry" I apologized then I took off my jacket and hand it to hers

"What will I do with this?!" she said waving the jacket in front of me

I sighed, "Burn it! Of course you have to wear it!"

She scoffed and wore it.

"Let Alice be the one to dress you to Prom"

"And why?" she asked

"Just obey it"

"Fine!"

"You mad?"

She sighed, "No!"

I opened my mouth for a couple of seconds then said, "Then why are you shouting?!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are" I leaned in

Her eyes widened and backed off, "Just—tell me the plan!"

I returned to my sit and bit my lip, "Sorry" she nodded, "I'll always pick you up at school and drive you home, We should held each other's hands more often, at least not or lessen our _fight_ in public places, we should be a happy couple and act as if everything's normal. Act like a normal couple" I paused, "And shouldn't be hesitant to each other"

"Okay" she paused for a while then smiled wickedly, "So, it is okay if I suddenly kissed you?"

I swallowed hard, "That's PDA"

"I know, but what if?"

"That's over acting—pretending"

She laughed, "So how can we make them believe?"

"Not all couple kiss all the time—or kiss in public places"

She nodded towards the couple on the corner, "Okay point taken" I give up. _But what if? What will I do? Agghhh! Why did I enter this kind if stuff? Now I have to do, it! Agggh!! _I shouted in my head

She laughed, "Just kidding, you actually thought that I _desired_ to kiss you?"

I breathed out—_relieved _and smiled at her, "Of course"

"Ha-ha, dream on" she teased

I scoffed, "Hey, I almost forgot. Why did you hate prom?"

She grimaced, "Do I really have to tell?"

"I think you should"

She sighed, "I can't dance"

I laughed, "Sorry, what?"

"For crying out loud!" she yelled irritatedly

I laughed again, "Seriously?" _cute_

"So what?" she defended, her cheeks so red

"Don't worry I can"

"Good, it would be very embarrassing if you too can't dance. Remember we'll be at the _center_"

"I know that"

"Hey. Halloween's near right?"

"Of course, after September is October. _Duh_"

"What day it is today?" I asked,

She sighed, "9th"

"So Friday will be 13th?"

"Obviously" she answered, finishing her coke

"Friday the 13th?"

"Right" she nodded and leaned closely, "Would the motif of the Prom be Halloween?" she asked curiously

I laughed without humor, "Funny"

"I'm not joking! I'm asking for real!"

"Of course not"

She sighed in relief, "But what if?" she shrugged and laughed, "In Halloween, what would be your costume?"

I thought for a while, what costume would fit me? I'd always been a nurse—a bloody nurse.

"I don't know, maybe nurse?" I answered, _no idea_

She sighed, "Nurse again? How many times have you been a nurse? _Since kindergarten!_"

"How many times have you been a fairy? _Since kindergarten_" _FYI_

"At least I change costume every year" she defended, this girl's such a fighter

"Shut up. What character do you think fits me?"

She looked at me more closely, examining my features very well, "You're pale, tall, a bit skinny, looked dead—" she recited, not minding what she's saying, I bet

"Hey!"

"Just joking, black suites you, you can be a vampire"

I smiled, "That's new. You forgot one thing"

She looked at me again, "What is it?"

"Have an extraordinary beauty"

"Oh I never forgot that—did not see it. Where's beauty there?"

"Did not?" I rubbed my index finger on my chin, "Oh I know what you saw..._dazzling beauty"_

"Neither" she answered with a smile

"Shut up, you could be a vampire too" I complimented. She too has pale skin, has violet rings under her eyes—and _beautiful face._

"Don't feel to be a vampire" She paused, "I want to be a girl who lived in the time of renaissance"

"A what?"

"None of your business" she looked away

I looked at my watch, "It's getting late, Let's go home" I waved my hand at the waitress and paid.

"Thank you sir, come back again!" The waitress said enthusiastically waving at me.

I nodded.

"Bella?" I called and she stood up slowly

"Hey!" I heard her shouted when we're outside, I looked automatically down her and surprised that I was holding her hand. She pulled her hand, "Mike's not around!"

I froze. _I'm dead. Why the heck did I do that?!_

I thought for an excuse, "Just—for you—to be used, if ever I took your hand"

She looked convinced, "Oh"

"Let's go home?"

"School first" she said and climbed on the passenger's seat of my Volvo.


	8. Chapter 8

**`haha , I made this chapter just for two days ... starting yesterday [ march 26 , 2010 ] here in the philippines ... :] i made it much faster for you guys . hope u like it :) **

**~ much love from, vampireheiress13~**

* * *

**x. _ Chapter 8 _ .x**

**BPOV**

I stood my hand on the edge of our balcony, feeling the air as it pass my face. I don't know why I'm still awake—it's already 9pm. Maybe because of what happened this afternoon. Of all the many students out there, why me and Edward?! I don't know how to dance. It will be the most embarrassing thing that will happen in the history of Isabella Marie Swan's life—and a _great_ coincidence that it'll be held at my 18th birthday. I winced. I will be with Edward on my birthday, _how nice_. _Why do we have to pretend! If not, I shouldn't be attending that stupid event!_ I thought. _He doesn't tell in our compromise what his condition. What does he want in exchange and how long will we keep this kind of relationship?_ I sighed; I should ask him tomorrow for answers.

"Little girl!"

I screamed in terror and a huge hand flew to cover my mouth, sitting me down on the nearby chair.

"Sshhhh!" a guy hushed me—Jasper, I slapped off his hand

"Why are you still awake?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

I hang up my head, "Can't sleep"

"Edward told us..." he started and looked up the sky

"Told what?" I looked at him

He sighed, "You know what"

"Is it about "our relationship"?" he nodded, "Oh that..."

"Bella, there's nothing wrong on what you're doing. Just be prepared on some chances you'll be in love"

"In love?"

He sighed, "I felt something on the way you held each other, on the practice"

"Felt?" I asked, completely clueless

"You two look very compatible with each other—like what others called, chemistry"

I laughed, "Seriously?"

"Honestly" he muttered

"Well, thanks anyway for the "compliment""

"You're going to be lady on Friday" he reminded happily

I scoffed, "Oh please! Don't remind it!"

"Great _prom_ date"

"Alice's very lucky to have you"

He lifted my chin up with his index finger; "You'll always be my one and only love" he smiled

I pursed my lower lip, "You're so sweet..." I sighed and hugged him tightly

He hugged me back, "Take a rest now"

I pulled away, "This is the first time that you actually said something serious"

He laughed, "First time?!" he shouted

I chuckled, "Yeah"

He stood up and put his hands on his waist, "Sleep! Now!" he yelled as he pointed the door of the balcony

I laughed loudly and hugged his chest, "Goodnight!"

He laughed a bit, "Goodnight" he kissed the top of my head, "Love you, my little sister"

"I smiled and looked up at him, "Love you too!"

I get out and slept at my room.

My alarm buzzed. I cleared my eyes and went off to the bathroom. After, I went down and surprised on the man on our couch.

"Edward?" I greeted hoping down, "Oh wait, your jacket" I hurried back to my room and get it

"Here you go" I handed it to Edward

"Thanks"

"Isabella!" My mom called from the kitchen

I hurried towards the kitchen while shouting, "Coming!" at the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smile

"Mom!"

She turned around, "Eat! You'll be late for school!"

"Okay" I was about to sit when my mother cleared her throat

"What?" I asked

"Wouldn't you ask Edward for breakfast?!"

"Do I have to?"

My mom sighed and glared at me, _uh-oh_, "Yeah, like I said" I muttered and walked back in the living room.

"Hey! Joining me for breakfast?"

"S-sure. But wait, is your dad there?" he stuttered and looked scared

I raised my left eyebrow, "Afraid of my father?"

"Sort of" he smiled at me sheepishly

I smiled teasingly, "Yeah he's there, actually cleaning his gun"

His Adam's apple goes down and up, "No thanks, I-Ill j-just wait for you in the car"

I laughed loudly, "Just joking, only mom's there"

He walks toward me while glaring. After he's very close, I flashed him a huge grin; he pinched my nose between his two long fingers.

"Ouch!" I shouted slapping his hand, but he do not let go

Someone cleared his throat—Emmett

I slapped Edward's stomach with the back of my hand that made him crouch. Emmett raised his left brow and go to where mom is.

"Thanks for that!" Edward tried to say

"That's what you get!" I stuck out my tongue at him and pulled his hand, "Come on! My mom will be mad at me!" It so hard to pull him—he was so heavy! But I still manage to

"Mom! Here's Edward!" I said and sat him beside my 'chair'

"What took you so long?" she asked and wiped off her lips with the table napkin, "My children, I'm going to now, we have a seminar at Jacksonville, maybe I'll be back on Thursday—I promise t be here at your birthday" she told me. She stood up and kissed Em's hair, "Take care of your sister, she's going to be a lady this Friday!" she said enthusiastically

"Ok, mom" Em chewed and nodded

"Bye baby" she kissed the top of my head as well

"Bye mom" Jasper saved me from my mother's kiss

"Hey" Edward nudged my shoulder, "It's your birthday this coming Friday?"

"Nope" I lied, getting bacon

"It's her birthday" Emmett informed, "Like you don't know"

"Right, actually I forgotten" Edward answered and eat as well

"Any plans?" Jasper asked me

"Huh?"

"C'mon, no plans for your b-day?"

I thought _plans?! _I really don't feel, celebrating my b-day yearly_,_ "No plans"

"Dude, like you don't know Bella" Em muttered

"What is it?" Edward asked

"She doesn't want to celebrate her birthday" Emmett said in matter-o-fact

"Oh" he paused and looked down at me, "Why's that?"

"None of your business"

"You're so _snobbish_, I'm just asking"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes at him, "Why are you doing here?"

"I told you last night...." he reminded

"Oh right" I sighed, I looked at my watch, "Let's go" and I stood up

"Bells, me and Emmett will be late later tonight, okay? Don't wait for us anymore" Jasper said.

"Bells!" Emmett called me with that stupid nickname

"What!?"

He pouted his lips, "Kiss" he pouted it again, "Goodbye kiss"

I bit my lip but to stop a grin, "Save your lips for Rosalie" I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

He stopped the car. I was about to opened my door when he opened it. _So fast_. As he closed it I sped up my walking pace, I stopped when I heard he cleared his throat. I turned around at him with a fake smile. He raised his eyebrow at me; I sighed and waited for him to be close to me.

"Why are you running?" he whispered as he took my hand and walked slowly

"I'm not" I gritted, "Do we really have to walk slowly?!"

He smiled, "I said we should be comfortable with each other"

"Oh right" I breathed in and laced carefully my hand through his

"Good" he said

"Pairs! Gather 'round!" Mr. Banner said waving his hand, "Go to your place" he paused and called a man, "Meet Mr. Smith, he'll be the dance instructor for you"

At first he taught us the basic steps. We still don't know what will be the song, _good thing basic steps_. It was the boys' turn now, I watched Edward carefully. He's great even if it's just basic. Even Alice and Rosalie... I coughed and hugged myself more tightly. It's getting cold and felt I'm hot. My eyes it hurts and my throat.

After the boys, Edward walked towards me. I offered him his towel, and wiped off his sweat, and coughed again once more.

"You okay?" he touched my neck with the back of his hand and my forehead, "You're sick?!" I saw his eyes widened in alarm.

"I'm okay" I said, It's getting colder and colder

"Pairs!" Mr. Smith called then whistled

I was about to stand up when he touched my shoulder, "You shouldn't!" he scolded me, I watched him talked to Mr. Smith. He looked at me then nodded, Edward smiled at him and said "thank you"

He walked back to me and gave me his jacket, he lend yesterday and wrapped it on top of mine.

"T-thanks" he nodded and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He rubbed my shoulder with his hands to keep me warmer.

"Would you like to go home?" He asked

"After the practice, I'll wait for you"

He smiled at me, "What?"

I know the meaning of that smile, "I mean you should practice first so you'll know what you will do!" I shouted

"Oh, ok" he smiled once more

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the people dancing—well they're not. Even Mr. Smith is looking at us especially Mike and Jess. I and Edward smiled at them with apologizing smile.

After the practice Edward helped me stood up—still his arms around me, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper ran hurriedly towards me.

"—What's wrong—? Asked Em

"—Is she okay—?" Asked Jasper

"—Bella? You fine—?" asked Alice

"—You okay—?" Asked Rosalie

"I'm fine. I think I just need some rest"

They breathed out, "Okay, I'll get you home" Jasper offered, getting me from Edward's arms.

"No, it's okay. Don't ruin your plans for me" I said in a tired voice

"Take care of my sisters. I'll just drive home Bella" Edward said

They all became quiet, not until Em spoke, "Okay, just make sure she'll be safe"

Edward smiled and helped me walk.

"Can you walk?" he asked

"Yeah" I lied and stumbled down, good thing his hands caught me before falling completely.

"You're so stubborn" he sighed and carried me, as if I'm a toddler cradled up in his arms

Jess and Mike hurried to me, "Bella! Are you okay?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, I am. Maybe just tired"

"Oh" she said sadly, "That's good" she paused, "You'll be here tomorrow?"

"Maybe—"I answered

"She's not" Edward cutted me off

I stared up at him, "Why not?" good thing I'm tired and not yelled at him

"Because you're sick. You'll not be attending classes tomorrow. And that's final"

Jessica chuckled, "You're so sweet, Edward" I saw Mike tugged her hand, "Oh we have to go—"

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern"

"Okay, bye Bella!" she waved off and ran outside

I felt I'm moving, "Since when you became my mother?!"

"You're tired, just sleep"

I opened my mouth to protest but he glared down at me, "Sleep"

"Fine!" I mumbled and closed my eyes.

**EPOV**

"Fine!"She mumbled and closed her eyes then she's asleep. This girl can scare the hell out of me other than my family of course.

I opened the passenger's seat gently and place her there. I ran hurriedly on the driver's seat and drive.

While driving, I can't help but to stared down at her every minute. I took a peek and found her head titled on the side of me.

My heart beat faster than before and I don't know why. I breathed in and out and sped up driving. When I reached the Swan's residence, I first checked if they're house is unlocked—it is. I get back in the car and opened the passenger's seat. I carried Bella carefully and placed her on their couch. _Wait! She can't be in their couch! Jasper and Emmett will kill me! But..._ I stared up the staircase._ But if I place her on her room— _I gulped. _What will I do?! What will I do?! Maybe Chief Swan will kill me! Mr. Swan or her brothers?! Agggh!!! _I cautiously took Bella and carried her upstairs. I look for her room—which is at the end of the hallway. I opened her door and place her on her bed. I exhaled deeply and sat beside her. _She needs to eat! _

"I'll be back" I whispered at her and ran down. I looked for an extra key from under their eave and locked the main door behind me. I looked for the nearest food chain and buy soup. I also go to the pharmacy to buy her medicine. I reached their house, still no sign of Emmett and Jasper. I go straight to her room and found her still asleep but she was curled like a ball under the covers. I panicked and go down again and placed what I bought in their coffee table and went up again to look for a thick blanket. I cautiously spread it over her. I ran down again and prepared the soup; I transferred it to a bowl. I looked for a tray and place there the soup, glass of water and her medicine. I carefully brought it up and put it on her bedside table.

I sat beside her and gently shook her, "Bella?"

"Huh?" she moaned weakly rolling over

"Eat now because you'll be taking your medicine after"

"Don't want"

"Don't be stubborn! Get up" I supported her back and pull it gently. I straightened her pillow to support her back and for her to sit up.

"Don't like to eat" she protests

"No" I get the soup and feed her

"It's hot"

I sighed, "Sorry" I blow the spoonful of soup before feeding it to her. We continued it until she finished it.

"Drink" I ordered and helped her in drinking

"I feel like a toddler" she mumbled after drinking

I laughed, "Yeah, a very stubborn toddler"

"Thanks" she said

"You'll not be attending your classes and practice tomorrow, young lady"

"But—"she protested

"No buts, I'll be here every night"

"And why?"

I gulped, _to take care of you, _"To teach you of the steps"

"Oh, ok"

"If you're well already" I said

"Ok"

I get her medicine, "Take this"

Her eyes widened, "What's this?!"

"Medicine, obviously"

"No thanks. I-Ill be fine now"

"No you're not! Take it!" I ordered holding the tablet and forcing her to open her mouth

She groaned loudly then opened her mouth. "Good girl" she glared at me and gave her the water.

"Sleep now" I said and arrange her pillow again.

"Thanks, again" she said silently and closed her tired eyes.

I smiled to myself and hummed her to sleep. I pulled a chair and sat there. I place my elbow on her bed and rested my head but still looking at her. She rolled over—in my way, again. I stretched out my hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. I sighed. _Okay I'll admit it. Maybe since before, I love Bella.—but I didn't admit it to myself. Maybe because of pride. _I sighed again and let my eyes fall.

"Edward" I heard someone nudging me. It was Jasper

"Hey" I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. _Shoot, _It was 12:00 in the morning

"Sorry, for being home late"

I stretched my arms and stood up straight, I looked at Bella—deeply asleep.

"It's okay" I paused and checked on her temperature—still hot but her temperature go down, "She's a bit well. Don't let her go to school tomorrow"

Jasper chuckled silently, "Good thing you're here" He punched my shoulder with his elbpw gently, "Thanks for taking caring of my sister" he smiled

"It's okay"

"My dad followed my mom in Jacksonville and be back later—2 in the morning"

I sighed, "Thank heavens" I laughed, "Okay, I think I should leave now"

"Oh, right. Thank you very much"

"Sure, sure" I patted his shoulder—friendly and walked home .


	9. Chapter 9

**... sorry for the very very late update ... internet problems again! anyways ... I uploaded three chapters ... so again , hope u like it ... :)**

**~ _vampireheiress13 ~_**

* * *

**x. _ Chapter 9 _ .x**

**BPOV **

_Wednesday, two days before prom and here I'm, still not fine_._ It's my choice if I'll attend prom right? But I have to. Because of him. _I opened my eyes—still feeling dizzy... everything aches—my head, my throat, my _eyes_, and my whole body. I _sighed _and tried to stand up then Emmett came.

"Bella!" he shouted anxiously running towards me and helped me to sit down, "What in the Earth are you doing?!"

"Nothing" I coughed.

He sighed and sat beside me, "Your _"boyfriend"_ ordered me not to let you walk or do anything"

"And why do you take orders?!" I whined and cough once more.

His eyes widened then narrowed, "Don't let your stubbornness work this time! Just do what we say as your brother and as friend! Don't do anything—just go down if you're hungry! And rest the whole day for you to recover! Edward will be here later again tonight to check up on you! Understand?!" he yelled at me seriously

My eyes widened in terror and I gasped. This was the first time he yelled at me like that. The first time he acted like a _real_ big brother to me.

I gulped, "F-fine!" I hid under the covers

He pulled it down, "Sorry" he apologized—guiltily, "I-it's your fault ... You made me do t-that ... What I mean is that j-just do what we say because it's all for your s-safety a-and—"

"I understand" I cut him

He smiled, "Thanks!" He hugged me for a short time then pulled away. He took something from the drawer of my bedside table, "Here's your medicine—"

"What?!" I don't like medicines! They're so disgusting!

"Your medicine!" he yelled and I gasped again, "Take it every after four hours. Here's your water" he gave me a bottle

"Fine"

He looked at me awkwardly again, then kissed my forehead and go away.

I sighed, _what will I do in this house?! Just sleep the whole day?! _I coughed and hugged the blanket tightly more around me then sleep again.

**ALICE POV**

**( for last night )**

Edward caught my attention when I saw him go to Mr. Smith and back to Bella. I smiled to myself even more when Edward is overprotective around her. If Bella was sick ... it means her brothers or Edward will take care of her ... and if her brothers were gone ... leaving Edward behind...

"What's with the evil smile?" Jasper asked me suspiciously

I laughed, "Just made up a plan"

His brows furrowed, "Plan?"

I nod towards Edward and Bella, "To them"

"Huh?" he took my waist and pulled me closer

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck—which is so hard to do good thing I'm stepping on his feet, "It means that—"I slide my index finger on his nose, "I have a plan for them... just for this week"

He pinched my nose with his fingers, "That's where Edward inherited in making up plans," he paused, "And what's your plan?"

"I bet Bella's sick right?"

He nodded and looked back at them then sighed, "I guess... _Hon_, I think our plans for this week—well maybe two days, will be cancelled not unless she gets well quick"

"—Okay let's start again—"Mr. Smith announced and clapped his hands

We started to do the steps while talking.

"_Hon_, no plans will be cancelled... "I smiled, "Edward will be the one to take care of Bella"

"What? Just—tell me exactly and straight to the point"

"Here's the plan—"

"Okay, just make sure she'll be safe" Em said and Edward and Bella walked away, Em looked at us anxiously, "We'll get you home first then we'll go home—" he looked at Rosalie and held her hand, "Sorry Rose but you know—Bella's sick"

"It's okay" Rose said

"Nobody's plan will be cancelled today" I interrupted

They looked at me curiously, "All of us wants Bella and Edward fall in love with each other right?" they all nodded, "Let's try for two days—You two" I pointed Emmett and Jasper, "—Will go home late for two nights and let Edward take care of her"

Emmett smiled, "Looks like a good plan"

"A _great_ plan" I corrected, "Well we should all act as we wanted Bella to recover quickly—especially you two"

"Wait, we don't have classes on Thursday, right?" Rosalie asked

"Yup" Jasper answered

"We don't have classes on Thursday because—I think for _beauty rest_ and to buy clothes" I said

"I know!" Emmett said, "We'll go to the mall and I'll say to Edward that we will buy him clothes and as well for my sister"

"Great!" I smiled, "What time is the prom?"

"5?"

I nodded, "Okay"

We all smiled and cheered ourselves.

"You're so cute, pixie!" Emmett pinched my cheeks and messed up my hair! I glared up at him and they all laughed

**EPOV**

**( previous time ) **

"Mr. Cullen? Are you sure that you can do this without a partner? We have Lauren here" Mr. Smith called. I looked at Lauren who's smiling at me fixing her hair.

"No thanks, sir" I smiled at Lauren apologetically then do the dance. _Why does she have to be sick this time?!_

After 3 hours ...

"—Okay. Know why were so late now? Tonight is the general practice" all gasped, "Because, tomorrow we'll don't have classes! For you to have "beauty rest"! Okay, you know the steps now, and I trust all of you! Goodnight and bless us all" Mr. Smith announced

I quickly gathered my things and run off, but a hand grabbed my shoulder that made me looked around

"Hey" Mike said. I said nothing back, "How's Bella"

"She's none of your concern"

He looked at me angrily, "I know, but she's going to be"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"After prom, I'm gonna break up with Jessica and be prepared" he threatened

I just smiled back at him, "Try" I walked away and run towards my Volvo.

I reached the Swan's residence and prepared her dinner first. After, I went straight upstairs to check on her. She's still sleeping—under the covers. I placed her dinner on her bedside table and sat beside her. I pulled the covers and touched her forehead she's still _hot_. I sighed; my day had been very slow... I decided to look around her room before waking her up. Her room was white—so plain. She wasn't decorative compared to my sister's room. She has a small closet full of shirts and pants. She also has so many sneakers. I sneak silently in her bathroom—she doesn't have so many "beautifiers". I checked her shampoo, _freesia_, _that's why_. She's very simple when it comes to her body—even herself. I get out and looked at her mirror. I looked for a jewelry box or just an accessory box and she hasn't. She has powder, cologne and...That's all. I looked at her computer. Beside it was stock of books. I ran my hand at each of the books—they're classics. And some of it are my favorites too—_at least one thing in common_. I go back to her bed and beside it—on the other side was the huge blue teddy bear we won when we went to amusement park. I smiled, good thing she didn't threw it away.

I sat back beside her gain and shook her shoulder lightly, "Bella"

Her eyes flickered but still didn't open. I sighed and tried again, "Bella"

"Huh?" she moaned

"Wake up"

"Huh?" she moaned again

"What's the matter?" I asked anxiously

"I-its c-c-col-ld" she tried to say and hugged her blanket more.

"Your cold?!" I panicked and stood up to look for a thicker blanket but her hand stopped me.

"Wha—"

"Stay...please" she pleaded. And my heart stopped beating. She wants me to stay? By her side? _Should I?_ No! That's taking chances! But that's what she wants. She chilled more. _No more thinking! _I immediately covered her with her blanket and hugged her tight. Her hands balled into fist under the covers—I hugged her even more tightly_. _

_Please Bella stop it now! Don't chill! It terrifies me! Please..._

After some time, her chilling stopped.

"Are y-you fine, now?" I asked

"Y-yeah" she said weakly getting out her arms off the covers

I sighed in relief, "Thank God" I pulled my arms away but she held on to them tightly

"J-just stay" she moaned, her eyes shut

"Y-yeah" I stuttered. I re-arrange my position. I spread my left arms for her to rest her head, and the one she's clinging to hugged her more tightly. _Is this for real? _My lips formed a smile. I want to stay like this ... forever, her by my side—for real... I kissed the top of her head suddenly she rolled over facing at me again just like last night.

I smiled, "Goodnight" I whispered and the night enclosed

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes—still night time. My dizziness lessened and I feel very warm. I tried to move but I can't, I looked up and surprised to see Edward beside me. Not just beside—his arms wrapped also around me. The first thing I wanted to do is to push him very hard, but I can't—it's not just because he's tall and big for me. I felt so weak and I think not because I'm sick, I felt very weak this time and I really don't know why. I can't move—can't breathe, when I saw his sleeping face. I touched his smooth face and pulled it immediately back. I smiled to myself, _I must be crazy_, I thought then closed my eyes.

I heard someone came from my door. I opened my eyes a bit and saw four people, obviously my brothers and her sisters.

I heard Alice and Rosalie gasped, "They're so cute!"

"Take them a picture!" Emmett suggested

"Hush!" Jasper shushed. I panicked but still kept my eyes closed. If I opened them up they're just gonna tease me!

"One, Two, Three!" they said simultaneously then a flashed hit the back of my eyes

"Let's wake him up!" Emmett said

"Later! After an hour. Get us home first. Edward will kill us" Rosalie said

"Okay, come on" I heard a smile in Emmett's voice

My brows furrowed—when they came back...they're dead!_ Wait a sec. If I'll strangle Emmett or Jasper later, they'll think that I didn't push Edward because I like it!!!! _I examined his face... why am I not in love with him? I mean he's handsome, all girls are dying just to be in my place right now, _loves _him, All guys wants to be his friend and me... do not. He's a perfect boyfriend material. He's caring, _sweet_, lovable, _huggable_... I laughed quietly, _kissable? _I shivered at the thought. I heard a car stopped in front of the house. I hurriedly closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. After two minutes, my door flew open

"Edward?" Emmett shook Edward

I felt Edward's arms off me and sat up quickly, "Oh, sorry I—"

"It's okay"

"Oh, I guess I-I'll g-go now" Edward whispered

"Sure" Emmett said, "Thank you"

"Welcome" Edward answered and closed the door

"Bella?" I felt my bed go down because of his weight

"Huh?" I answered and opened my eyes

"Are you ok now?" he asked anxiously

I sat up slowly, "A bit"

"He took care of you, very well" he muttered

"Yeah, I know"

"I think you should thank him back"

"Ok, I'll do it tomorrow"

"Not just thank him. I mean be nice to him"

"Huh?" _I am nice! _

He laughed, "You're mean to him. You two always fight like a—"he smiled, "Like a real lovers"

"Huh?"

"Okay, let's make this easy, you should do a thing or things to reciprocate him for caring for you"

"And what is it?" I asked and couched

He rubbed my back, "Just think for yourself, goodnight my sister" he kissed my forehead, "And also, there's no classes tomorrow, did you know?"

I nodded and he closed my door

I rested my head against the pillow and think of a thing that I'll do... He took care of me and had a difficult time in practicing—alone. He'd been a very kind friend to me so... I'll also be kind to him.

**_how was it ... ?? _**


	10. Chapter 10

**x. _ Chapter 10 _ .x**

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes. Tomorrow will be the big night—the prom and her 18th birthday... _Wait! _I don't have a present yet! I hurried in getting up—the cover tangled on my feet and I fell down! I seek for a support on my bed and stood up.

"What's that?!" I heard Alice's voice behind my door, it flew open. At first she just stared then laughed at me, "What are you doing?!"

"Don't say this to anyone or you're—"_DEAD_

"Mom! Rosalie! Dad!" she yelled as she run off my room

_Oh great! _I sighed and went to my bathroom.

I ran down quickly but mom caught me.

"So dressed?" Mom said

I looked down, "Oh, just—Morning Mom!" I stay out of the conversation,

I kissed her cheek, "Where you heading at?"

"Just out to buy something" I said

"Oh, I'm sure it can wait... Breakfast first?"

I sighed, "Sure"

We walked towards the dining area.

"Edward?" Dad called and sipped his coffee.

"Hey, dad" I greeted and sat beside him.

"Going out?" he looked at his watch, "This early?"

"Oh..."

Dad looked at me with a smile, "Mom said you're always going home—late"

"Oh that—"

Alice interrupted, "Maybe with a girl!" she squealed

"A girl?" Mom asked

"Yeah, you know _guys_..." Rosalie trailed off

I glared at both of them.

Dad looked at me, "Who's this girl?"

"It's not what you think! It's not a _girl_, it's Bella" I replied

They laughed, "Is Bella not a girl?" Alice asked

I chuckled, "Do you think she is?" I answered back

"Why are you with her?" Dad asked me

"She's sick"

"Sick? Want me to check her? Where are her brothers?"

I shook my head, "Her brothers? I think—every night with these two girls"

"Alice and Rosalie!" mom yelled

"Mom—"Alice started

"That's great" Dad interrupted

"Dad—!" I started he cutted me again

"Edward, don't you like them for your sisters? They are your friends' right? For me they're the best for Alice and Rosalie. I mean, they're kind and we know them"

"Thanks dad!" Alice and Rosalie said with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked me

"Buying my things for prom"

"Prom?" she asked, "We'll just buy you— you should take care of your girlfriend"

"Hey!" I shouted

"Your girlfriend?!" mom asked happily

"No—"

"No?" Asked Alice, "And what's the meaning of this" she showed a picture

I grabbed it from her and looked at it. It was _our_ picture—our picture taken last night

"Let me see" dad grabbed it from my hands and mom followed behind him

"Edward Anthony!?!" dad called

"Yes?" I answered more calm

"Why would you deny your girlfriend?" Dad asked with a smile\

"'Cause she's not!" I muttered silently, "She's not my girlfriend, okay? I hugged her because—she's chilling"

My dad took it, "Oh I see. Misunderstanding. But next time, just make it for real. Okay?"

"Dad!"

He smiled at me and wiped his face with our table napkin, "Good. Now, I'm going" Dad messed up my hair,

"Bye, my girls" first he kissed Alice's top head next Rosalie's

"Bye, love" She kissed Esme on the lips quickly then mom escorted him to the main door

I stood up.

"Edward!" Alice called loudly

I turned around, "What?!"

She gasped, "Why are you still going out?!"

I sighed, "I'm gonna buy something!"

"What something?" she insisted

I sighed deeply, "None of your business"

I turned my back at her. She ran towards me then hugged my waist.

"Are you mad?" she asked me sweetly

"No I'm not" I lied

"Hey!"

I looked down at her, "Okay, I'm not now"

She grinned, "Yey! By the way, I _and_ Jasper _and _Rosalie _and_ Emmett will shop for you and Bella. So all you have to do now is to watch over her. I think she's okay now"

"Ok. I will be at their house later—to teach her the dance"

"Sounds great! See Ya!" she said and waved goodbye

"Bye" I muttered and go to the door

"Bye mom" I kissed mom's _forehead_, then went off

I closed my door beside me then started driving. _Shoot!_ I forgot to ask Alice on what do girls wanted as a present! I sighed, but if I asked, she would just tease me.

"Now I have to think hard!" I muttered to myself

When I reach the mall, I still don't have any idea what will I buy—this is the first time I've been in the mall all by myself. I'm not an outdoorsy person so...

I sat on the bench still thinking, what does a girl wants? _Books? _No, she'll not remember me in that way. _Teddy bear?_ Good but she's not a kid anymore and I already given her one. _Ring?_ Over.

"Thank you!" a girl not far from me squealed in joy when her boyfriend gave her a necklace. I also watched him put it on her.

_Necklace?_ Not bad... I smiled to myself. _Mission accomplish_, I stood up and went out to look for a jewelry shop.

"Good morning sir" a young lady greeted me—the sales lady behind the counter

"A present for a girl" I said

She smiled at me, "Your mother?"

"No, frien—"_there's nothing wrong If I say this to her,_ "For my girlfriend"

I saw her face fell a bit, "What are you looking for sir?"

"Any suggestions?"

"Oh, we have—"she kneeled down to get something. She stood up and presented me five various small boxes, she opened them she opened one for me, "This sir?" she presented me a ring

I shook my head, "A necklace would be nice"

She frowned to think, "Oh, wait" she kneeled again and presented me five rectangle boxes; she opened them up for me. They were gemmed necklaces, "This sir?" she gave me the pink heart shaped one.

I took it and thought, _this is very pretty but... Bella's that not girly thing so, _"No... Something simpler?"

"Oh, I know" she took away everything and gave me a rectangular box. This box different among others. It's _royal blue_ with light blue satin ribbon, "This sir is very special" she said and opened it up, revealing a blue shaped pendant small but cute, simple but elegant, "this sir has diamonds here—"she pointed the curved over the heart, "This is a rare one, and I offer it to you sir"

"And why is this rare?"

"Because our owner itself is the one who made this one, this is the first necklace and the first jewelry he made. He wanted to give this necklace to his wife but sadly she passed away... He said I should give this to a man who loves his girl so much... And the good thing of its rarity, is she is the only in the whole wide world who has it" she smiled and added, "This necklace has a free rings" she get the rings, "We'll engrave your names or just write it down"

I smiled, "Perfect"

"You would buy this sir? But it costs so much..."

"How much?" I asked, money's never been a worry for me

she said a _quite _huge amount of money.

_Whoa, _"Okay"

Her eyes widened, "Really sir?"

"Sure"

She smiled, "Okay sir! This is the necklace—"

"Can I ask for another box? Just a small one"

"Oh, ok sir" she gets another box—small but still royal blue with light blue satin ribbons. I gave her the _money_, _No change. Good thing I brought a huge amount of money..., _I thought

"For your ring" she said, "What's your name, sir?" she asked

"Edward"

"And _your_ girl?"

I sighed quietly, "Bella"

"Oh, I see. Just wait here—it will be very quick"

I nodded and sat by the bench inside the store

I opened the box and looked at the pendant again. _Would she like this—or just threw away?_ Whatever she'll do with this...I'll accept it. I sighed then examined it again. It has a long chain that maybe reaches her chest. _Wait, if she ever threw this or reject this, what will I do with this? And as for the rings, when will I give it to her?_ I smiled, I have a plan... But I want it to be real...

After some time, the sales lady appeared again. I walked towards her.

"Sir everything's done—"she gave me the small box, "Thank you sir, come again" she smiled

"Thanks for the help" I smiled crookedly at her and walked away, happily.

I passed by a bake shop, _maybe she's hungry._ I ordered for a cake, the girl in the counter flushed as she gave me the cake, _not again!_

I rang the door bell.

"Bella?!" I shouted

"Coming!" I heard her voice from inside

She opened it, "Hey... Why you here?" she asked

I raised my brow at her, "To teach you?"

"Oh right" she smiled at me awkwardly, "Come in"

"You forgotten?" I asked and gave her the cake.

She took it, "What's this?"

"A cake obviously"

She glared at me, "I know, dork. For what?"

_Dork?! _"For you to eat!"

She laughed, "Oh, for me..." she grinned at me, "Sorry"

What happened to her? Is this the affect of being sick or my hug ? "Are you ok?" she ignored me and walked towards their kitchen, I followed her. She placed the cake inside their refrigerator.

"Where will you want to practice?"

"At the balcony upstairs—"I was about to step when her palms hit my face, "—Wait! Is the dance—difficult?"

"Of course not" I touched her forehead, "Are you okay now?"

She shrugged, "I guess"

"The song will be close to you by the carpenters, do you know that song?" I asked

She chuckled, "Yeah"

"What's the matter with you?"

She laughed, "Actually it's a very cute song"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

I sighed, "Let's start"

**BPOV**

We practiced the whole day for the dance. It's not that difficult, I actually enjoyed it. He's a great teacher I have to admit. He's very patient. Very _graceful_.

I panted, "Can we please rest for a while?"

"Yeah, Of course"

"Thanks" I sat down and breathed in and out

"Hungry?" He asked

I nodded, "I'll get the cake"

"I'll come with you" he followed me downstairs. The door opened revealing my parents

"Mom! Dad!" I darted towards them and hugged them

"Good afternoon, Mr. And Mrs. Swan" Edward greeted my parents nervously

"Well, good afternoon too" My mother greeted, "How's your parents?"

"They're both fine. Dad's very busy though"

"What are you two doing upstairs?" My dad asked

"We're practicing for the dance tomorrow"

"Seriously, you hate dancing"

"Dad, I have no choice. Mr. Banner chose us"

"Okay, I'm gonna sleep" He kissed my forehead

"Edward" he tapped Edward's shoulder and go straight to his room

"Just don't bother him" my mom said, "Are you two hungry"

"Yeah, but he brought a cake"

"Oh, okay" she paused, "I'll follow your dad upstairs and take a rest, Bella, be nice"

"MOM!"

She smiled at me and went upstairs

"Just don't mind them" I muttered

He just laughed at me and we went to the kitchen

He bought a chocolate cake. Yum. My favorite. I divided it into two.

"Let me help you" I nearly jumped when I heard his voice behind me. In my surprised, I accidentally cut my finger. But just a small one

"Shoot" I quickly placed my damaged finger on my mouth.

"Oh!" I spun around and found him looking through the drawers

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for band aid"

I chuckled, "Don't bother, it's just a small cut"

"Let me see" He took my hand from my mouth and looked at it, "You think this is small?"

"Kind of"

He sighed, "Where's your first aid kit or box?"

"There" I pointed on the small cabinet

He poured the hydrogen peroxide on a clean cloth and it pressed it on my finger

"Ow" I shuddered

"Next time be careful"

"Careful? You're the one who surprised me!"

"Sorry"

Lastly he wrapped a band aid around it.

"It's okay now"

"Thanks"

"The cake would taste like blood"

I laughed, "I'm finished cutting the cake when I cut my finger"

He get a tray and placed the cakes and two glasses of juice then went upstairs

We finished eating then back to dancing again—this time with song. I memorized every step. I think it has a bit tango and waltz. In the time when we're doing a step in which our body were close to each other, the sky caught my eye.

"Twilight" I sighed

"You like watching the sun, set?"

I nodded, "It calms me. I love the colors"

"Yeah your right" upon saying these words he stared at me

I didn't stared back, afraid of what will happen next. That thing mostly appears in movies—the kiss.

_FLASH! _

We both looked around and saw _them_ again.

"So sweet!" Alice exclaimed

"Is this for real?" Jasper teased

"How romantic!" Rosalie sighed dreamily

I felt my cheeks are getting warm.

**Link for the necklace on my profile ... :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I 'm still working for chapter 12 though ... :) **

**

* * *

**

**x. _ Chapter 11 _ .x**

**BPOV**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" a ringing voice filled my ears

"What?" I answered sleepily covering my ears with my pillow

"Today's your big day and the most special day of every junior's!"

"Go away!"

I heard her sigh and pulled off my covers, "C'mon, wake up!"

I pulled the covers back, "What for?! It's still so early!"

She pulled again, "Don't be so stubborn!"

"I'm tired! My body hurts!"

She sighed again, "Isabella!"

"Bella" I corrected

"I'll keep on saying 'Isabella', until you sat up, sleepy head"

I groaned loudly, "Fine"

I sat up but still eyes closed

"Open up" she ordered

I opened my eyes

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all greeted; my family with Rosalie and Alice

"Don't look for Edward, he's not here"

"Am I lookin for him?"

"Your eyes tells"

"Shut up" I muttered then she hugged me tightly

"Happy 18th birthday, sis"

"Don't say my age"

She laughed, "And why? 18's not bad"

Rosalie hugged me too, "Happy Birthday!" she greeted enthusiastically

"OH!"

My brothers pulled them away—gently, then hugged me tightly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LITTLE SISTER"

I gasped for air, "Pull—away!—can't—breath!"

With a laugh they pulled away, "I thought you're planning to kill me"

Emmett messed up my hair

"Happy birthday" My mom greeted and kissed my forehead

"Okay, I feel like I'm very old, 'cause of so many people who greeted me"

Then my dad, "Uhmmm..." my dad wasn't comfortable of showing his feelings—like me, "Happy Birthday"

We all laughed at him.

"Okay, time for presents!"

"Presents?! No!" _I hate presents—especially the expensive ones_

"It's your birthday!"

I groaned loudly

"Mine first!" Emmett argued with Jasper, "Here is mine" he said giving me a paper bag, _I guess, it's a teddy bear_

"For you" Jasper gave me his

"Here is mine" Rosalie gave me hers

Alice's turn, "Here's mine"

"Here, baby" Mom gave me hers

"My gift..." he gave me a scrapbook, "I'm sorry, I had no time to wrap it"

We laughed again at him, again

"Okay, opening time!" Alice squealed, "Of course, as always mine's first"

I sighed then removed the wrapper—it was a cellphone, "Alice!"

"C'mon Bella! Take it. You don't have a cellphone, right?"

"But—"

"No 'buts'!"

I sighed again, "Thank you"

"Mine's next!"I opened hers; it was a pouch with cosmetics

"Rose—"

"You'll need it"

"But I don't know how..."

She laughed, "Don't worry I'll teach you"

_No thanks, _"Thank you"

"Mine's next" Emmett said

I opened his—it's a light brown dog, with pink ribbon around its neck, "It's so cute!"

"So that even if we're not here, he'll be your guardian"

I smiled at him. "Thanks"

"Mine's next"

I opened his—it was 5 CDs, I looked at him

"It's for your CD player, of course"

I smiled hugely, "Thank you!"

"You're so unfair!" Emmett complained

I laughed at him, "Don't be jealous"

"Open mine" Mom said

I opened hers—a _blue _digital camera, "For your scrapbook"

"Thank you all... even though you all know that I hate presents and greetings—you still do it _every_ year"

"Don't move!" Rosalie ordered as she put lip gloss over my lips

"You're so beautiful, Bella"

"Stop it" I muttered

Rosalie shushed me

"Wait, I'll just get her shoes and gown downstairs"

"Does my shoes that high?" I asked Rosalie when she's done on my lips

"Not at all"

I nodded nervously no she's curling the ends of my long hair suddenly I saw hairs falling from my face

"Rosalie!"

She laughed, "I just gave you bangs!"

"But—!"

"I had just did it, your cries can do nothing"

My bangs reached my eyes—and it hurts, I winced

"Don't worry, we'll swept it on one side"

_Sighs_, it's my birthday and I don't have any will to decide.

She pinned the half of my hair and let my bangs fall on my face.

"You're so beautiful" She commented

She wore a backless black gown. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Some of her hair were let down and curled. She has red lips. I'll describe in one word, stunning.

"I'm back!" Alice squealed. She was carrying a huge box and a small one.

"You're done" Rosalie said.

"Let me see!" she lightly pushed Rosalie away, "Wow"

"Take her a picture!" Rosalie said

Alice scampered and looked for my camera. When she found it she focused it at me.

"Smile!" she ordered but I didn't

_Flash!_

"Can you please remove the flash?!"

"Oh, sorry" she pressed the buttons of my camera, "Ok, Smile"

I shook my head

"Please?"

I sighed then smiled

"One, Two, Three!" she clicked the button

"Great Shot!" she exclaimed, "Now time to dress up"

I opened the box where it lay on my bed. It was a baby _blue_ gown—they know what my favorite color was. I opened the shoes next—killer shoes

"Rosalie, I thought it wasn't high?"

"Have you seen a stiletto that wasn't high? Duh"

I groaned, "I can't even walk with these!"

"We'll practice you!"

I groaned again, "It wasn't that easy!"

"It is" Alice said

"Please" Rosalie pleaded

I yelled loudly then grabbed my dress to my bathroom

I quickly put on my dress. It fits me just fine.

I went out of the bathroom

Alice and Rosalie gasped when they saw me.

I stared at them, "Why?" their stares made me look down

"You're so beautiful!"

"Whatever. You said that for a million times"

"Seriously"

"Shut up" I muttered then faced the mirror. I'm beautiful—for the first time, I have to admit... But... my face itches

"Thank you!" I hugged Rosalie and Alice. They hugged me back

Alice's cellphone rang, "Let's hurry! Edward's waiting" Alice said

"—and my brothers"

"Right" Rosalie added

"Let's go!" Alice ran down with my shoes and with Rosalie

"Alice! My shoes!" I looked for my camera the hurried down, "Alice!"

"Bella! Don't run!" I heard my mother screamed from downstairs

When I reached down, "Alice—"I panted, "—has my shoes"

"I have it" Edward said, I never noticed that he's actually there at our door standing. He's wearing a black tuxedo and his hair—neat. _He's so handsome..._

"Nice" I heard him muttered while staring from my face to my feet

"You too"

My father cleared his throat, "Aren't you two going?"

"We will"

"I'll take you two a picture" He took my camera out of my hand

I walked near Edward and stand beside him.

"Smile"

**EPOV**

I woke up when I heard people attacking my door

I tiredly stood up and opened it

"Edward!" Jasper and Emmett hugged me with hangered garments at their hands

I quickly pushed them away, "what the hell are you two doing in here?!'

They laughed, "Its prom, remember?"

"I know"

"We're here to dress up" Jasper said

I raised my eyebrow, "Don't you have you _own_, home?"

"Yes we have, but your sisters invaded it"

I sighed, "Okay, I'll dress up, wait here"

I was about to close my door when the stopped it.

"What?" I questioned

"What about us?" Emmett asked

"'What about you two'?"

They sighed then Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder, "We're here to take a bath!"

He ran towards my room and landed what he's carrying on my bed then darted off to my bathroom

We stared at Emmett as he run, "It's just him—He did not take a bath" Jasper explained

"I know" _as always _

After _30_ minutes in my bathroom, finally he's done

"Hey that's my towel!" I shouted

"Sorry bro, no extra towel inside"

I angrily marched off my room to get another towel then back to my bedroom

When I reached it he muttered different numbers while lying down my bed—still wet

"What are you saying?"

"That's Bella's number"

"What?" _she has a cellphone?_

"Alice gave her a cellphone as a gift" Jasper said, picking up his suit from my bed

"Why are you telling me her number?"

"Aren't you interested?"

"I'm not"

"Puh-lease"

I threw him my pillow straight in his face then go to my bathroom

_Her number? That's great. If I ask Emmett...—he has a malicious mind so... Jasper? He'll tell Alice. Should I ask Bella herself? That's the only thing available... _I tried to remember the numbers, Emmett recited. _I'll try to text her or ask her if it's her number. _I smiled to myself then took a shower

After 5 minutes

"Emmett! I told you not use my shampoo too much!"

"Sorry" he said with a grin, fixing his tuxedo

"Yours is there" Jasper pointed at one paper bag

"Thanks" I walked towards the paper bag and opened it up

"Edward" Emmett called

"What?!" I said and turned around, then a flash blinded my eyes, "What's that for?!"

"For a poster!"

I groaned while they're laughing

"Sexy Edward only in towel" Emmett teased

"Shut up, Em" I muttered angrily, "That suit doesn't _suits_ you"

"Your bad, Edward!"

"Look who's talking"

"—it doesn't? It doesn't?—"I heard him cry behind my back, asking Jasper like a child

I put on my clothes then tie my shoes.

"Hey, Edward" Emmett called again

"What?" I answered not bothering to look up

"It' Bella's birthday, no present"

"Nope" I lied, "She doesn't likes present right?"

"Kind of" he paused and played with my computer chair, spinning his body with it, "But she accepts, when she's on the mood"

I looked up, "She does?"

He nodded, "Yup, why? You have surprise gift?"

_Actually, yeah_, "Do you think I will buy her?"

"Maybe"

"What's your gift?" I asked

"A stuffed toy dog" he smiled

"You're still immature"

"But it has deep explanation why I gave her that"

I raised my eyebrow, not believing in him, "It has?"

"Of course"

I snorted, "And what is it? For her to play with it?"

"Duh, she can play with it. I gave her that dog, to serve as her guardian"

I chuckled, "Wow, your not immature this time"

"I'm not immature!"

"Ha-Ha"

"Faster, Edward and Emmett, Alice's calling"

I made a noise, "Don't bother her"

"She'll kill me"

We laughed, "Under command" me and Emmett said

"Hey" Jasper shouted

"Ok, ok. I'm done" I stood up

"Your hair" Jasper reminded

"Oh right, go down. I'll be there in a minute"

They nodded and went out

After making sure that they're gone, I looked for the necklace and the ring and placed it in my pocket.

I brushed my hair to make it neat and applied wax in it

I smiled in the reflection of myself in the mirror; _I'm handsome enough for her_

I walked down, and saw my mom downstairs

I kissed her cheek, "Mom"

"You all look handsome, picture?" she brought out her camera and take a pic of us—from serious to wacky pictures.

"Okay, bye boys"

"Your, corsage" Jasper threw it to me

"Blue?" I asked him

He sighed, "Its Bella's favorite color" he said and waved his corsage to me, _yellow_

We drove separately to their houses.

We reached there and waited for them to come down—the one who go down the stairs is... Mr. Swan

"Dad" They greeted

Chief Swan nodded and I greeted him, "Good Afternoon, sir"

He nodded too, then eyed me

"Dad, don't look at Edward like that" Jasper said

"I'm doing nothing" Chief Swan muttered

I gulped then nervously breathed in and out. Suddenly Rosalie and Alice ran down the stairs

"Good Afternoon, Chief Swan" they greeted individually with kiss on his cheek

Chief Swan, smiled then nodded

"Edward!" Alice threw me Bella's shoes; I caught it

"Goodbye, Mrs. Swan!" My sisters said out loud to Mrs. Swan in the kitchen

"Goodbye, kids" said Mrs. Swan and they went out

"Alice!" Bella screamed from upstairs

"Bella! Don't run!" Mrs. Swan shouted

Then she go down, she was breathtaking. She has make up—has bangs. And especially her tube long gown fits her.

"I have it" she stared at me like examining me, "Nice"

"You too"

Her father cleared his throat, "Aren't you two going?"

"We will" we both said

"I'll take you two a picture" He took my camera out of her hand

She walked towards my side her body closed to mine

"Smile" we both smiled

"You look, gorgeous!" Her mom said.

"Thanks mom" she said uncomfortably

"Alice gave me this—"a pouch, "For your camera and cellphone"

She opened it, "Mom, why does it contains, lipstick, and a compact?"

She shrugged, "I don't know"

She took those off and gave it to her mother, "I don't need this"

"You want your dad to be killed by Alice?"

She looked at his dad and he shrugged. She sighed then rolled her eyes and picked up the lipstick, the compact, her camera and her cellphone and put it in her bag

"Let's go" she said

"Wait" I said and get her corsage. I pulled her hand and wrapped the corsage around her wrist

"I'll bring her home, safely" I promised

"Good" Mr. Swan nodded

I took Bella's hand but she pulled it

"I can't walk outside without my shoes" she reminded

"Oh, right" she sat down; I kneeled in front of her and placed her foot on my lap then wrapped around her ankle, so was the other

I offered my hand to help her stand

She took it, "Bye mom" she kissed her cheek then we went to my car

"This shoe kills me"

"You'll take it off later"

"Great"

I can't think of anything to say so I started driving. This is the first time I felt very awkward around her.

**Links on my profile ... for gown , corsage and shoes ... ( soon , still working on pasting the links )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay , finally Chapter 12's done... Here it is ... for the links , check it on my profile... If you just want... :) thanks for the reviews ... :) **

**~ vampireheiress13 :) **

* * *

**x. _ Chapter 12 _ .x**

**playlist: **

**Cotillion song : Close to you by Corrine May [ The Carpenters ] **

**Love Songs (background song) : My Destiny**

**Love song (Edward and Bella danced) : King And Queen Of Hearts**

**EPOV**

We reached school in no time. I opened the passenger seat for her and walked hand in hand towards the back of the school. The time of the school is perfect for it's the same time for twilight.

"Twilight!" she sighed

I saw her looking up the sky

"You're addicted to it"

"Super" she mumbled and we continued walking

"Your nice today" I observed

"Am I? I'm always nice"

We continued walking until we saw Mr. Smith.

He smiled at us, "Such a lovely couple"

"Thanks" I said

"You're very compatible with each other..."

Bella rested her head on my shoulder—still small even in hills.

He sighed dreamily, "Okay, I leave you two now, the assembly for cotillion dancers is there" he pointed at the other end of the circle.

"Let's go"

The prom is held at the back of the school. The dance floor is at the center and around it were tables, which are elegantly prepared. I can't believe I'll attend this event.

"This is nice" she muttered

I laughed and I felt that she shivered

"You ok?"

"I'm fine" She shivered

I sighed, _so stubborn and a liar _

I grabbed her hands and rubbed it together with my hands

"What are you doing?" she asked in alarmed

"Keeping you warm?"

She smiled then slightly shook her head. It made me smile too

"—Okay, Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our juniors prom! We're gonna start this special occasion with a romantic dance with our _real_ life couples!" said Eric—the emcee

"Okay, first of all, the latest couple and the most talked about lover, let's welcome: Edward and Bella"

We walked inside, she smiled awkwardly, not used of the attention everybody gives her now—they're all 'wooing' us. Eric started calling the others as well.

I kneeled and took off Bella's shoes. _Good thing her gown was long enough _

"—Let our dance begin!"

"You can do it" I whispered at her

"Hope so" she inhaled nervously then walked to the center

The song began; we danced all through out the song while staring at each other. I filled every twirl, every hugs, with hungry stares. Hope she saw the meaning and the look in my eyes. I stared down at those brown pool-like eyes of hers. They're melting me. They're like chocolate, waiting to be eaten. And I'm falling for those eyes now. _Just like me they long to be close to you... _this line in which us guys, hug they're partners from the back and sway, slowly. I closed my eyes and hugged her a bit tight. The dance ended with our forehead close to each other. Her arms encircled around my neck and mine snaked around her waist. Her lips parted and she started to gasp for air. I wanted to press mine down hers, but I shouldn't. Even if it would make mike jealous very much—I couldn't. She's not mine, and never be. She stepped out of my foot and smiled at me.

"You've been great!" I said

"Thanks!" she hugged me, my eyes widened in surprise

Everybody stares and giggled at us.

I pulled off, "Stay here, I'll get your shoes"

"Sure"

Before I go to where I left her shoes—I thought of a brilliant thing to do.

I carried her towards a near table—everybody screamed again _do we have to be the center of attention?!_ I half-run towards to where I placed it and brought it to her. _Everything goes according to what I wanted_. Mike and Jess seated at where Bella was. A wicked smile formed on my lips while running.

"Hey, Edward" Jessica greeted

"Hello"

"Great Dance" she commented while embracing Mike's arm.

"So are you"

"You two have a great and powerful chemistry together"

I laughed then kneeled in front of Bella, the do what I did back at their house.

She smiled down at me.

"Happy Birthday" I said

She looked a bit surprise, "Thank you"

"I have a gift for you" In the corner of my eye, I saw Mike's jealous face

"No—"she started to say but I only raised my brow at her. I bring out the box with two rings and opened it in front of her.

She gasped, "Thank you!"

"Let's put these on" I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling

I sat beside her and took her left hand, and slid the ring on her ring finger—and it fits perfectly

"Never take this off" I said

"Never" she said, "I'll put on yours" she took my right hand and slid the ring on my ring finger as well.

"Thank you" she hugged me tightly

"You're welcome as always" I said while touching her hair, "I love you" _shoot, there I said it._

"What?!" she whispered with a hint of panic in her voice

"Just go with the flow..."

She chuckled, "I love you too"

Before I pulled completely, I kissed her cheek, and then smiled at her. She looked down blushing

"So sweet!" Jessica squealed

"Oh, take it off" I said, remembering the engraved part

"Why?"

"I have something to show you"

We took it off then I showed her, "Look"

She looked at it very well and grinned, "The ring with Bella is yours?"

I put my arm around her shoulder, "Of course. Bella's mine and Edward's yours" _hopefully_

She laughed and pressed my nose, "Ha-Ha"

She took the ring again and slid it on hers. And I slid mine.

I can see Mike's face looking away stopping his face from screaming.

Bella looked something in her pouch

"What is it?"

She showed up her camera, "Let's take a picture"

I took it, "Mike, would you mind?" I asked

He glared at me, "Of course" he said dryly, "Smile"

Bella snuggled closer to me and smiled.

"Here you go"

"Once more" I suggested, "This time showing our rings"

He sighed, "Smile" we showed the back of our hands with smiles. I noticed that he looked at Bella after he clicked the button

"Thanks a lot" I said and looked at the shots he took.

I think Bella's smiles were genuine happiness... like she's happy that this is happening...that we're a couple...that we exchanged 'I love yous'... But I know it's just an act—or maybe because Mike's here

A cellphone rang. She immediately looked for her cellphone and answered it.

"Hello?" a pause, "Alice" she said

"Shut up" she muttered and laughed.

She closed her clamshell phone, "its Alice"

"Oh"

She opened her phone again and focused it to me, "Hey! Smile!"

I smiled, the atmosphere were completed with different love songs

She chuckled and closed it again. She thought for a while then opened it again and moved closer to me she laughed, "Smile!" she pressed it

I looked at it, "You have short arms" I demanded, I grabbed the camera from hers then focused it upwards, I pouted my lips to her cheeks

She blushed when she saw our picture. She glared at me and nudged my ribs

I stuck out my tongue at her she laughed and looked at the dance floor

"—Okay, disco time! Grab your partners and go to our wide dance floor, come on!" Eric said

The dance floor suddenly became crowded. I grabbed her hand.

She stared at me, "No"

"Please?"

"No!" she groaned

I pulled her—I'm stronger than her so... I pulled her until we reached the dance floor. The songs are different party songs.

"C'mon, Bella!" I shouted for her to hear me. I swayed side by side with arms also swaying

"I don't like!" she shouted back

"Please!" I danced more

She slapped her forehead with her palm while laughing at me. She covered her face but immediately removed, with a grin.

She started to move her body and laughed, "I can't!"

"Don't be such a kill joy!"

She glared at me while laughing then grooved her body. We started a goofy dance while laughing on what we're doing. Then the song faded to a love song/ rock song.

I let out my hand, "May I?"

She thought for a while, "Of course" she placed her hand in mine

I placed her hand around my shoulders (she's not stepping on my feet), and my hands around her waist then we started swaying side to side.

"What's with the bangs?"

She laughed, "Its Rosalie's work"

"It's nice"

She snorted, "What's with the ring and the Edward, Bella thing?"

"It's free when I bought something"

She looked up to me with curious eyes

"Swear"

She looked down again, "What did you buy?"

_Shoot,_ "Uhmmm... bracelet for—my—mom"

"Huh? For what?"

"None of your business"

She scoffed, "Thank you"

"For what?" I asked

"For taking care of me"

I smiled, "It's nothing"

"You're asking me why I'm nice, right." I nodded, "Because you took care of me that will be my thank you gift"

I chuckled, "But I bet it's just for today"

"No it's not"

I looked down, "What?"

"I'll be nice to you... Because we're now friends"

"Just now?"

"Yeah" she laughed

"Do you still hate dancing?"

I heard her hum, "I actually enjoy dancing with you"

My heart skipped a beat, "Why's that?"

She shrugged, "Don't know"

**BPOV**

"My feet, hurts" I complained taking off those killer shoes

"It hurts?!" asked Edward anxiously

"Yeah, it does"

"Wait here" he said and left

Good thing we're alone in—I'm alone in the table. I looked for my phone; I opened it and looked at the pictures taken. I smiled on the shot where he pouted his lips, _I thought he wants to save his first kiss?_ Then I remembered when he kissed my cheek and said 'I love you'... Is that for real? _No it's not! Just part of pretending... _I felt relieved. He doesn't love me and he couldn't love me and he's not in love with me! I pushed those words in my head

"Wear this" he said that made me gasped, "What?" he asked

"You're like a ghost"

He chuckled and gave me a pair of sleepers, "Its Alice's. I know what kind of shoes she'll buy you so I borrowed her sleepers" he placed the sleepers under my feet. I quickly wear it.

He sat by my side, "You cold?"

"A bit"

He made a drum like sound, "A coat for you"

I laughed, "Thanks"

"Let me help you" he placed the coat above my shoulders, "I'll just get you food"

"Thanks"

After a while, Jessica and Mike sat on _our_ table—laughing

"Hey, Bells" I nodded with a smile, "Where's Edward?"

"Getting food"

"Happy Birthday" Mike greeted

"Thanks"

"Sorry Bells, if we don't have a gift... We forgot" Jessica said

"No, it's fine, I hate presents"

She chuckled while Mike stared at me. I looked at where my brothers are seated. They're so sweet, hugging and placing food on each other. I laughed then took them pictures. This time Emmett looked presentable.

"I'm back" I heard Edward said

_Salad?! But I'm hungry!, _"Thanks, you're not going to eat?"

He shook his head, "Not hungry"

"Okay" I muttered then munched in my salad. I finished the whole thing but still, I'm hungry!

The emcee appeared on stage, "Ok, this evening would not be completed if, we all didn't know who is the Prom King and Prom Queen of the night!"

Everyone became exited and gathered in front of the stage. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me too.

"—So, let's call on first the finalists... For the King, may I call on, Mr. Cullen"

I looked at him, he looked like he don't want to be in that stage. I pushed him. He sighed and went up all girls, screamed. _All girls really do want him... _

"—next, Mr. Jasper Swan!"

"—Followed by , Mr. Emmett Swan"

When my two brothers are called, I screamed too, and they both glared at me.

"Our finalists for the Prom king are here, moving on to Prom Queen"

"First...Isabella Swan"

_Damn it!_ Alice and Rosalie, pushed me up the stage. I met Edward's gaze and he let out his tongue at me and I grimaced.

The other finalists are Emmett and Jasper's partners.

"—In order to find out who will be the winner, all of you should clap for who's your bet"

After Alice and Rosalie, it's mine's turn now... In my surprise, almost all of them clapped and screamed my name to win. In the end I won. Angela, gave me the stash and a small crown on my head.

And now the king of prom... Hope it's not Edward! Because in tradition, the king and queen of prom will kiss, that's why they chose couples!!!!!!! Agghh!!!!!!!!!

Emmet first quite loud, Then Jasper Em's clap louder... Edward.... so loud!

I covered my face with my hands. I peeked at Edward—he's smiling! What the—!

"—Okay, as a tradition, what do you all want?!"

Everybody shouted kiss!! Even my brothers at the back!

"C'mon" the emcee said

I looked up to Edward, who looked so much like a prince, wearing a crown and a red cape. He's smiling down at me. He started to lean forward

"No!" I protested

He continue leaning while me backing out. He wrapped his arms around my waist. _No!!!_ He pressed his lips down on mine, while my eyes wide open. It took five seconds before he pulled back with a smile. I blushed deeply in red.

**How was it ... ? **

**Review ! haha**


	13. Chapter 13

x._ Chapter 13_.x

BPOV

'Cause of tiredness, I didn't noticed that I have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes, the car had stopped and everything was dark. I looked for Edward—nowhere to be seen. I removed my sash, fold it and threw at the back. I went out of the car and shouted his name. After sometime, a cloth covered my vision.

"What the—!"

"It's me" Edward said.

"Where are we?!"

"Sshhhh" he held my hand and pulled me gently.

"Wha—"

"Sshhhh! Just follow!" he ordered

"Fine!" I grumbled

I heard a musical laugh. We walked then I felt we stopped. I moved my head around still can't see.

"Edward?!" I called out loud, and then I tried once more.

Outside the thin cloth, there's something shining. I harshly removed my blindfold and saw beautiful scenery. It seems like we're on a meadow, _we're on a meadow_. The trees around me were covered with lights. Not far from me, Edward approached me slowly with a bunch of red and white roses in his hands.

"For you" he lowered his head while giving me the flowers.

"T-thanks" I muttered while looking at him with curiosity

"Happy birthday" he said happily

I sighed, "You know, how I hate celebrating my birthday" I reasoned out

"I don't care"

I chuckled, "What choice do I have?"

He laughed, "Shall we eat?"

"Right. You starved me with that salad"

He laughed again, "I did it on purpose"

He took out his hand and walked to the nearby table. He snapped his hand and to my surprise, a waiter appeared with a tray. He placed the food in front us and removed the cover. He abruptly go away.

"Steak?"

"You don't like it?"

I chuckled, "Just asking"

We talked different nonsense stuffs. After eating, music started to play.

He walked slowly towards me. He lowered his head a little and held out his hand, "Can I have this dance?"

I sighed then smiled, "Do I have a choice again?"

He smiled too and shook his head. I placed my hand in his.

He took my waist and his other hand held my hand, my feet on his. We swayed to a slow waltz song.

"What's all about this?" I asked looking down.

He made a humming sound, "You're gone will be wasted for just one event" he reasoned out

I chuckled then there was a long pause.

"When will we stop this?"

"This dance?"

"No" I answered immediately, "What I mean is pretending"

"Oh" he paused, "Until he gave up"

His words made me look up, "He?"

"It's Mike... he'll break up with Jessica after tonight's prom... and convinced you be his girl again"

"He's still after me?"

"Yeah..." then a pause again, "Do—do you still love him?"

"Why?"

"I have to ask... 'Cause let's stop this as soon as he showed you his feelings—again. It—It would be difficult to run the plan... and, and continue this act"

"Of course not anymore"

"What?"

"I don't love him anymore, duh"

He laughed, "I guess, you need some help to make him out of your life"

"Actually, yeah"

We both chuckled.

"You, know I haven't forgive you for stealing my first kiss!" I said

He laughed, "Oh that"

I looked up again, "I thought you don't want your precious "kiss" to be taken?"

He laughed, "It's on purpose"

"Oh... what do you want as an exchange after our act?"

He thought for a long time then he shrugged, "Don't know... I haven't thought of that one..."

The music stopped. I jumped off his feet.

"Thanks—again, for all of this"

He smiled, "Actually, I still have one more gift"

"No" I groaned

He laughed—a teasing laugh, "No choice, It's on my pocket, waiting"

I groaned out loudly while turning me around. Suddenly I saw a blue heart pendant dangling in front of my face.

"You shouldn't—!" I started to protest

"Let me put it on you" he brushed my hair over my shoulder then locked the necklace at my nape. He pulled my hair off slowly after. I felt very shy on his gift. I bet it's the most expensive gift I've ever received in my whole life. And I don't wanna know how much this is.

I looked up to him smiling. But that faded when I saw the way he stared at me. His body close to mine. His eyes on mine down slowly stared on my lips, he leans down, carefully. I froze. My head can't function—I can't think of anything! At the minute his face were just inches form mine, I quickly pulled my face away.

"Sorry—!"

"its okay" I cutted him, "I think we better go home. Probably Dad's freaking out"

"O-okay"

**EPOV**

I was welcomed by mom—sleeping on our couch peacefully while the t.v is on. I sighed and went upstairs and look for a blanket. I spread it over mom and kissed her forehead. I closed the T.V. then went to my room. I laid lazily on my bed and harshly covered my face with a pillow. _Why did I do that?! I just... scared her! Shoot! I really hate myself... _my feelings lightened, _is it my fault if she's that gorgeous tonight? That—that I was that vulnerable to be affected by her kissable lips? _I groaned out loud.

Someone opened my door and I know who it is.

"Alice!" I shouted, "What the heck are you doing in here?!" I threw the pillow off my face and found her humming happily and twirling, she landed on my bed with a huge grin.

"What's wrong with you? Have you gone crazy?!"

She laughed, "Of course not!" she laughed again sitting up, "What happened? You look miserable?"

I scoffed, "Nothing"

She hit my face with a pillow, "C'mon!"

"What's with the hit!?!" I wiped my hand on her face

She laughed again, "Please, tell me!"

I sighed, "Do I have a choice?!" I looked down, "I took her to _my _meadow"

Her eyes suddenly widened, "You actually took her there?!"

"What's wrong with that?"

She hit my chest, "Have you forgotten your promise?!"

"What are you saying?"

She sighed, "You promised me, that you'll never—ever took any people there, well except for your family and for a very special girl that will be involve in your life!" she squealed

"Did...I...said...that?" _yeah right I did said that_

"Oh, yeah you did!" she screamed

I sat up and covered her mouth with my both hands, "Could you please shut up!"

She nodded under my hands and laughed out loud.

"For Christ sake! We're way back young that time!"

and down She giggled, "I don't care! You still did it!" she started to jump up and down my bed with by her knees—ripping off my clothes.

"Could you please stop?! God!"

**BPOV**

I watched as he drove off. I sighed then sat on my bed and tried my head if it's gonna work this time. _I needed a bath_. I picked up my pajamas (a huge shirt and a pair pajamas) and quickly had a _quick _shower.

After, I brushed my teeth and noticed my necklace. I bit my brush for a while and played with it with my fingers. It's beautiful—yet so simple... _Just fit for my liking..._ I continued brushing then everything that happened this night went to my head now. _The dance, the ring, the dance again ... and the kiss... _my eyes widened and I brushed my teeth very hard. _For crying out loud, its just a smack! But still a kiss... _then I remembered as he pressed his soft lips down on mine. I sighed, I shall never think of that again!

I grabbed y towel and dry my hair outside. And to my surprise, Jasper is there.

"Hey!" I greeted

He smiled, "How are you?"

His question puzzled me, "I'm fine, why?"

"Nothing... Where are you from?"

"Oh, Edward just gave me...a gift"

He opened his arms for me. I smiled and run to him, "What he's gift?"

"A necklace" I showed him the necklace around my neck

"It's beautiful"

"Yeah... I know..." I sighed, "And I guess, that expensive"

He chuckled, "You should be thankful he gave you one"

"And why's that?"

"'Coz far as my knowledge is concerned, this is the first time he gave a "girl" a gift"

"It is?"

"Yeah .. You know that, he'd never had a girlfriend"

"I know that... It's just—"I sat up, "He'd never gave anything to a girl who's like, special for him?"

"Nah-uh"

I scoffed, "What kind of person he is. He's so numb"

"Yeah, the numbest person ever"

I laughed, "You're so bad! He's your best friend"

He laughed too, "Yeah, but that's the way he is... When girls started to say 'hi' to him, he's gonna treat them coldly like ignore them"

"Maybe, he's just very concerned about his studies"

He laughed, "That's not a proper excuse either" I went back to my position before and he eyed me, "Maybe, you're special for him"

"Shut up!"

He chuckled, "Okay, want me to sleep with you tonight?"

"Okay, but you better change your outfit"

He laughed and stood up.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess you better get two vases for these" I pointed him the bouquets of roses.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14's finally done ... :) hope u like it :) **

* * *

**x. _ Chapter 14 _ .x**

**BPOV**

"Bella! I can't believe that we're over!" Jessica sobbed in my arms. I felt awkward on the way people stared at us as they pass. I comforted her—patting her back.

"It's okay"

She cried louder, "I have given him everything!—"she looked up with red eyes, "—everything!"

"He's just a—_damn_—guy"

She pulled away from me and placed her head by the table—still crying.

"Can I borrow your boyfriend for a while?" I heard her muttered almost to herself

"Sorry?"

"He's jealous over him 'cause he knows I like him"

"Jess..."

"It's okay... I know it's a very dumb idea" I rubbed her back again.

She continued sobbing until someone kissed my cheek from the back. I spun my head automatically and found Edward, sitting beside me.

"What's up?" he asked and looked over Jessica, "What happened?"

Jess's head snapped up, "We're over"

"Oh, sorry to hear that" he apologized. I felt his arms around my waist and his face on my I should be used of sudden happenings like this one. I cocked my head on his.

"Its okay Jess" he comforted

"Thanks" she sniffed and looked up, "I guess that's just life"

The bell rang.

She gathered her books and stood up slowly; "See you two 'round" she smiled weakly and walked slowly.

"Poor Jess" I sighed and he pulled me up. My backpack over his shoulder.

He nodded with a frown. He held my hand and swayed it as we walk.

He muttered something—numbers, "Is that your cellphone's number?"

"I don't know"

He sighed, "You don't know your phone's number?"

"I didn't use it"

He rolled his eyes and made a funny sound that made me laugh.

"Alice wants you all to our house" he said as the side of his body pressed on the lockers.

"And why's that?" I opened my locker still my eyes on him.

He thought, "She said she wants a slumber party" he shrugged

I laughed, "Let's see if I can" I placed my books in my locker and found a chocolate. _For you, Mike_

I showed it to him, "It's from Mike"

He sighed, "He started very soon, er?"

I closed my locker. And he placed his hand on my waist.

"I saw him staring at you, the whole Biology class" he whispered

I snorted

"That's why I need your number. So that I'll know where you are if ever"

I nodded, "Let's ask Alice"

He sighed, "Bella, your number's stored in your phone, _duh_"

"Sorry!"

He chuckled and made our way to the canteen.

"I'd printed the pictures on the prom night" I informed, giving a set of photos in front of him.

He chewed as he looked at them, "Wow"

I laughed. He slides the photos under each with a smile.

"Sorry it's just wallet size"

He chuckled and stuffed bread on my mouth.

"Gave me a copy of this"

It's the picture of us where his lips were pouted. I laughed and nodded.

"Next week's the exam right?"

"Yup" his attention still on the photos

"I missed out some lectures..."

"Oh, wanna copy mine?" he asked

"Is our topic last week that difficult and needed to focus very hard?"

He shrugged, "Sort of"

I sighed, "I'll check it later"

"So you're gonna be in our house?"

"I bet"

He landed the photos in front of me, "Great"

I raised my eyebrow. _What's great about me over their house?! _

"Bella!" Alice greeted me. She's already on her pajamas.

"Hey"

My brothers and I stepped inside.

"Why didn't you bring clothes?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Just kidding" she giggled

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?"

"They had a trip together"

"Oh"

"Wait here!" she ordered and ran upstairs.

"Why do have bag?" Jasper asked me

"Are you gonna stay here overnight?!" Emmett shouted

I sighed, "Of course not! I've been absent right? I'm gonna copy Edward's lectures"

They smiled, "Oh.... at his room?" Emmett said maliciously

"Stop it!"

The Cullens go down—all of them are in their pajamas already. Edward's wearing a white shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"We're gonna play spin the bottle" Alice announced the second she reached the ground.

"Well I'm not here to play..." I said

"No exceptions!"

I sighed. I left my bag on their couch and sat down with them. Alice cleared her throat and pointed her finger—means I shall be beside Edward. I sighed and followed her. I saw Edward laughing besides me. I glared at him and he stopped. Jasper held my hand, beside me.

"Okay let's start!" she clapped her hands and then get the bottle behind her. She spun the bottle and it goes to Emmett.

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked him

"Dare" he said confidently

"I dare you to kiss Edward!"

We all laughed. I looked at Edward he covered his face with his hands. Emmett walked to him.

"Just a kiss man!"

"Shut up!"

Emmett laughed and kissed Edward's forehead then went back to his place.

I laughed at him.

"Ew!" I teased

"Shut up!" Edward shouted to me wiping his forehead, "That's so gross"

I continued laughing and looked away from him.

Emmett spun the bottle. It goes to Rosalie.

"Yeah, babe!" Emmett howled, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Did you ever imagine us... on a bed together?" he said with a grin

Rosalie blushed and we laughed, "Uhmmm...."

"Be honest"

She breathed in deeply, "Yeah..." she silently said and we all cheered up

Rosalie covered her blushing face and Emmett kissed her hair.

"Next" Rosalie spun it and it goes to Jasper.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Make it difficult!" Emmett shouted

"Yeah!" Edward shouted

"I want you to dance in front of Alice! Like a sexy dance!"

We cheered again and laughed. Rosalie played a party song.

We clapped our hands as he danced in front of her. In fairness, my brother is a good dancer. He pulled his shirt up and showed her his abs.

"I hate all of you!" Alice screamed

"Oh no you don't" Jasper snapped

"Okay, next!" Rosalie said.

Jasper wiped off his sweat from his forehead and sat beside me.

"Great dance!" I teased

He laughed and messed my hair.

Jasper spun it and end up with Alice.

"Okay Hon, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Make it difficult!" I shouted Edward smacked the back of my head. Ow, I muttered to him.

"Yeah!" Rosalie laughed

"If you could see the future, would you see us... still together?"

"Ah ... "we all said

"Definitely" she smiled. Jasper hugged her.

"Ah..." we all said

"It's not fair!" Alice said, "You two are the only ones left!"

She spun the bottle and landed to me. I gasped and she laughed wickedly.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth" I answered afraid of what she might command me.

"If ever you can live for eternity, who would you live for?"

"Of cours—"

"Only the guys in this room... except your brothers"

I sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

They laughed including Edward, "Say it!"

"Its gonna be—gonna be Edward"

"Okay, okay next!" Alice shouted

I spun the bottle and it goes to Edward

I face him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Sorry... I can't think of anything..."

"Okay since I was the one who started this game, I'll give Edward the dare. But of course with the needs of others"

They formed another circle and whispered at each other.

"I got the feeling we're gonna be doomed" I heard him whispered

"Us?"

"Like you don't know them" he sighed

"Right"

They returned to their places with huge grins across their faces.

"Okay, this is the last 'truth or dare' game this night so you two were the last people that had been asked—"

"Just spit it out" Edward said impatiently

"Okay, okay" Alice smiled, "As far as we know that you two are gonna study this night... You Bella should stay overnight—in his Room!"

"What?!" we _both_ complained

"No 'buts'!" they stood up and pushed us upstairs. Rosalie and Alice for me—my brothers for him and we ended up locked in his room.

We groaned out loud and opened his light. Still, it's a bit dim in here.

"Alice!" he shouted and banged his door. He tried the knob but it's locked

"How come it is? Your lock's inside..."

He sighed, "She locked it with our "secure" house lock"

He sighed and lay over his bed. The door suddenly opened and my bag flew to the floor then it shut again.

I sighed, "Can we start now?"

"We shouldn't be in here. We're supposed to be in _our_ study room"

"But your room is huge enough..."

"But I never let a _girl_ in here. Well, except for my irritating sister, Alice"

"We have no choice but to stay here"

"Fine" he sat up and picked my bag from the floor. I sat in front of him, on _his_ bed.

"Let's start"

He's a good teacher. Right, I've discovered it when he taught me the dance. He's a perfect professor. And of course all his girl students will come to school early—everyday just to see him. Actually I've learned a lot from him and easier. Sure he's a genius.

"I'm done!" I looked at him and to my surprise he had fallen asleep.

His lay peacefully on his back—his hand n his chest the other behind his back. He's so handsome ... okay, okay he does. Very. I crawled slowly to see him. I inhaled him silently with a smile. He's so fragrant.

_What the heck am I doing?!_ I laughed silently and continued answering the other paper.

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes. _I have fallen asleep?_ I saw Bella sleeping like an Angel beside me. Her head slumped over the paper I set as an example. I smiled and brushed the hair off her face and kissed her forehead. Then carefully pulled the papers and notebooks under her and placed it inside her bag. Next I re arrange her position—carried her over my pillow and covered her with my comforter.

"Em" I heard her mumbled, "The lights"

I hurriedly closed it and opened my bedside lamp so I can still watch her as she sleep.

I rested my head on my arm and managed to stay awake. I don't know what got on me. But I don't want to sleep—even If my eyelids are protesting for some rest. I just wanted to watch her. This is not the first time we slept together, though. Something suddenly bugged me. _What do I want after our "small" act?_ Begged her to love me? I know it's kinda stupid but that's what I want—really. I want her to love me... its okay if just a small part on the way I feel about her. I lay down my head gently, still looking at her. She moved closer and placed her arm around me. I closed my eyes hard and let her sleep on my arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is finally done :) again , hope u like it ... I know it's a bit short ( for me ) . Reviews are welcomed ! :) hehe . any suggestions on what will happen next ... ? **

* * *

**x. _ Chapter 15 _ .x**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes—I'm too tired to sit up. Edward was not beside me. I pulled the comforter up and covered it to me—obviously inhaling it. I smiled under and pulled it down. The bathroom door closed and he's standing there soaking wet with a towel. I gasped and screamed out loud. He stared at me, didn't know what he'll do. He covered my mouth with his hand and hushed me.

I pushed his hand and hid under the covers. My hands trembling.

"I'm sorry!" I said out loud, "It's your fault!"

"Me?!"

I pulled it down and to my surprise he's still standing there. He has the most gorgeous body of all—I bet. I quickly pulled the covers up again. I heard him chuckled.

"Mesmerized?"

"Shut up!"

He chuckled again

"Better take a bath. My sisters left early. By the way, Your clothes are in here—"he pulled the covers, pointed his cabinet, "—Just so you know or better yet, be ready for what you gonna see, Alice doesn't even have a pair of jeans" he paused at the door, "there's an extra towel inside and—"he swallowed, "and your brothers brought your—"he breathed in, "—your personal things inside" he banged the door.

"What's wrong with him?" I muttered to myself. _Personal things? _Does that means my—! Shoot! I scampered to his bathroom and found a pouch there. I exhaled _deeply_. _So he didn't see it. he didn't. He did not. _

I took off a quick shower and put on a pink robe—in case he accidentally forgot something. First, I made sure that no one's in the room and tip toed to his closet. The attire that was given to me is not that hard to find 'cause—it's pink. I sighed and read the note.

_Isabella,_

_I'm sure you'll love this! Haha! Anyway, if you don't wear this ... Someone will pray the price! _

_Love Ya ! _

_Alice _

I laughed silently. But still a bit angry. For all the color in the world—Pink! I let out a frustrated sigh. It was a _pink _short shorts and a black sleeveless—sexy top. How can I even wear this?! It barely covers my thighs! And the top--! _Agggh! _It's very cold outside!!!!

The door opened, I covered my hands on my chest.

"Oh, sorry" he said closed the door.

I sighed. I'm sure Rosalie didn't have a more comfortable shirt too. I sat in the bed and thought. _What if I borrowed Edward's? Well it's huge on me... And my clothes yesterday are unacceptable ... He has many shirts though... _

"Edward!" I called from the door.

He hurriedly ran to me.

"Yes?"

"Uhmmm ... Can I—can I borrow a shirt for a while?"

He smirked, "Of course"

"Thanks" I let him in.

"This looks fine" he held out the shirt examining it to me.

"No it's not" I commented

"This is my favorite" the color was black and a bit thin

He sighed, "Just choose for yourself!" he gave up throwing me his shirt

I laughed and scanned through his closet and found one.

"Super Mario?"

"Hey!" he grabbed it from my hands.

"I like it!"

"Shut up! Pick another!"

"But that's what I want!" I jumped reaching for the shirt from his upward arm

"No!"

I sighed, "And why?"

"I'll wear this"

"What? You're wearing a shirt already!"

He smiled, "This has a pair of shirt for a girl. Like boyfriend girlfriend shirt"

I laughed, "And why in the Earth did you bought that for!"

He covered my face with the shirt and pulled it, "The owner won't let me buy it unless I get that shirt too! He said it's a buy one take one shirt!"

"Okay, let me have it"

"Huh?"

I groaned, "Let me have the pair!"

"For?"

"Do you want me to school or not?!"

"Fine!" he looked for it in his closet and tossed it to me.

It's nice. A picture of a Super Mario's princess in the game

"Cute!"

"Dress up faster, we're gonna be late" he took off his shirt and replaced it with the super Mario—not bothering I was there and went out.

It suites me well though. I examined my self in his bathroom mirror. My hair was tied up in a ponytail, my bangs—clipped and my sneakers on. I smiled and picked up my back pack and went down

"Come on" he said

"Wait!" I said

He looked around, "Why?"

"Picture!"

He laughed. I opened my bag and looked for the camera and tossed it to him. I moved closer beside him and smile, _flash._

We looked at it.

"It's cute" he said and took my hand and drove off to school.

We stopped at a coffee shop near the school.

"Wait here"

After a few minutes, he went back with two coffees in hand and donuts.

I said thanks to him and finished off the donut in the car. Still have my coffee in hand to be warm.

**EPOV**

"Cute!" Alice exclaimed as we reached the school. They we're all waiting for us outside the car. "Good thing I brought out that kind of top..."

"Shut up" Bella muttered. At the corner of my eye, I saw Mike staring at us.

"Have you taken yourselves a photo?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah" I answered, wrapping my arm around her waist

"My sister's finally a girl!" Emmett howled and she threw a glare at him

"Take another!"Jasper said

"Mike's there" I whispered down at her

She breathed in a lot of air. I throw the Camera to Rosalie.

Bella had her hands behind her and smile, _flash_

"One more!" Rosalie shouted

I placed my arm on Bella's shoulder. Suddenly her hands intertwined with my own and she smiled, _flash_. I didn't have the time to look to the camera due to my surprise of her sudden action.

"Oh cute!" Rosalie exclaimed, looking at it. Bella still held my hand clutching it tightly.

"Look at how he stared at her!" Alice said

I turned my face away at her to look for Mike—he was nowhere to be seen.

"Is he gone?" I heard Bella whispered

"Yeah"

We had a short exam about our lesson in Biology. Good thing we spent the whole night, _last night _to review. We both had a perfect score, but not like before we sighed or glared at each other. It's _nice _to know that we're not rivals anymore and _plainly_ just friends.

I watched her as she opened her locker.

She showed me a red rose and a note. I harshly took it and read it out loud.

_Bella, _

_I know that I'm the one you love and still love. _

_I'm gonna get you from him. _

_And you'll be mine again. _

_I promise that. _

_Mike_

"He totally scares me" she mumbled

"Don't worry" I said pulling her to me closer and kissed her hair.

**_ How was it ?? _**

**_x . VampireHeiress13 . x _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay ... I'm ( finally ) done with the 16th Chapter ... As always ... Hope you all like it :) Links are on my profile ... just click on my photobucket account. **

* * *

**x. _ Chapter 16 _ .x**

**BPOV **

"I think ... we're going on the wrong way" I said suspiciously when he took the one way road instead of going right.

"We are?" he asked without looking

"Yeah" I answered, "There's my house"

"You said you were scared right?"

"Yeah?" I answered again more like a question

He chuckled, "Then I'm taking you somewhere you'll forget about everything..."

I swallowed nervously, "He—hey!" I protested, "J—just let me walk h—home"

Ha laughed loud, "Shut up. We're heading to the mall or anywhere you want just to get Mike off your head"

I punched him, "I hate you!"

He continued laughing, "Where do you wanna go?"

"It depends on you"

"Whatever you say" he shot me with his crooked smile

I turned his face, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"We're here!" he declared as we go in _holding hands_

"What are we gonna do here?"

"What do you want?" he asked

I shrugged

"Want to watch a movie?" before I could even answer he pulled me and swayed our hands as we walk.

"Okay... what movie?" he asked as I looked at every poster of each

"Love story?" he suggested

I looked at him, "Love?"

"Hey, I thought some girls ... likes it"

I laughed, "Horror?"

"No!" he nearly shouted

I laughed, "You're scared?!"

"Shut up! Pick another!"

"Gross movie?"

"Ewww!"

I laughed again, "Okay that's final!"

"Hey! I'm not going!"

"Fine! I'll watch it myself!" I started walking away from him to the ticket counter

I heard him groaned loudly. I looked around and smiled.

"I can't believe we're watching this..." I heard him muttered under his breath

"Chill out" I offered him the popcorn. It's only 5 pm due to the early cut of the whole class.

"Shut up" he muttered as he stuffed popcorns in his mouth.

The movie eventually started with a young beautiful blonde girl, is being followed by a man in a hood and—

"Oh jeez!" he shouted covering his face with his jacket—flying his legs on his seat

I laughed out loud, good thing this movie theatre wasn't crowded yet!

"Stop it!" he yelled at me

"Sorry!"

The movie flew as if he's going to barf up any minute! He clings at me and even took his jacket off just to cover it on his entire face. I laughed on our way out.

"Stop laughing!" he shouted at me that made others' attention turned to us

"You should have seen your face!" I managed to say between laughs

He scoffed and pinned my head between his arms and started walking until we saw a gaming station.

I pulled him, "Let's go!"

"You wanna play?!" he asked as we reached inside

I nodded, "Yeah!"

He laughed, "I don't forgive you yet"

I pursed my lips. Then with a smile, he pinched my nose between his fingers and bought a gaming card.

We first played on a claw machine. He's so funny trying to get a stuff toy.

"Go! Go! Go!" I cheered him with a laugh

And then ... he got one!

He gave me a white and blue small, _cute_ plush keychain.

"Thanks" I said as I took it

And then as we stroll hand in hand is a huge slide.

"Ready?" he asked, getting ready to slide.

I laughed, "Ready!"

We laughed as we glide down still with intertwined hands. After, we went through a maze, trying to beat each other—pulling each other. We climbed and crawled like we gone back to being a toddler.

"I beat you!" I yelled, raising my both hands up.

"You cheated!" he panted

"I did not!" I smiled and my stomach protested

"Let's go" he smiled too and pulled my hand

**EPOV**

"Could we eat somewhere else?" she whispered shyly at me

"Why?"

"It's too expensive here..."

"No, it's okay. My treat"

"Yeah, I know... but—"

I cut her off by calling the waiter. I heard her sigh heavily.

"May I take you order sir?" The waiter asked me and looked at Bella

"What's yours?"

She shrugged, "It's up to you"

"Uhmmm" I hummed looking at the menu, "Id liked to order—"I said but I know he's not listening for his eyes we're at Bella who was looking outside. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, sir" he apologized

"May I ask for another waiter?"

"Yes sir of course..." he smiled at me apologetically and walked away

"What's that for?!" Bella yelled

"Isn't it obvious?! He's staring at you!"

She opened her mouth to speak but the waitress appeared.

"May I take your orders?" the waitress asked

"Yes, indeed" I paused, "Two tuna pesto and two cokes"

"Coming up"

She looked away from me

"Are you mad?!"

"No. I'm not"

I sighed, "Sorry"

"What for?" she asked, still looking away

"I said I was sorry!" I shouted as we walk. Still she didn't talk to me after we eat.

I looked around me and found an ice cream vendor. I bought two strawberry ice creams.

I ran to stop her and gave her an ice cream.

"What's that for?"

"Peace offering"

She slowly smiled and took it.

"Thanks!" I said and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. It didn't seem to bother her whenever I touch her.

"Your forgiveness is hard to get"

"Yes it does"

She grew tired of walking and decided to sit on the nearby bench.

"Tired?" I asked. She nodded, eating a part of her ice cream which left a pink moustache on her face.

I laughed as get my handkerchief on my pocket and gently dab it off her face. My gazed locked on her pink lips. I swallowed and pulled back.

"Oh look!" she pointed when we reached a clothing store

"What?" I asked

"Is this the store where you bought these shirts?"

I looked around, "Yeah, this is the one"

"Want to buy?"

She scoffed and looked for some.

"This is cute!" she picked a shirt

""My muffin' my cupcake' ?"

She laughed then picked another, "What about these?"

"'Papa Bear' 'Mama Bear' ? Yeah, it is cute" I pause, "Let's take it!"

"No!"

"Why?"

She thought for a while, "I don't know"

"So I win. We'll buy these"

"Ok, we'll wear it tomorrow" I said as after paying

"Thanks"

I smiled, "Not scared anymore?"

"Thanks to you" she smiled

"I guess you're tired"

"Maybe"

People from outside made a loud gasps and applauds.

"What's that noise?"

I shrugged, "Let's see"

I took her hands and ran outside

"Wow" she sighed as she looked up the sky

Colorful fireworks filled the entire night sky.

"I love fireworks!" she exclaimed covering her mouth with both hands

"Let's capture the moment" I held out her camera and clicked it at us

"Perfect" I muttered and hugged her closer

"Thanks again" she said at their front porch

"Always welcome" I gave her the paper bag containing the shirt

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled. She walked up and closed their door

My lips suddenly formed a smile. I never watched a gross movie before—even Alice can't force me. Well I guess that what's just can do...

**I forgot to mention that , her skirt and the Mario and Princess shirt in the 15th Chapter are also on my photobucket account ... Just check 'em out ... hehe **

**Thank you so much ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay ... It's finally done ... **

**Hope you all like it :) **

**Thanks for understanding the way I write since the first chapter hehe ... **

**I know I suck at grammar ... even my mother told me . haha xD**

* * *

**x. _ Chapter 17 _ .x**

**BPOV**

"Nice shirt, mama bear" Em teased me as I sat on the chair to have our breakfast

"Har har"

"What's with that?" Jasper asked

I sighed, "It was Edward's idea"

"For?" Em snapped with his mouth full of food

"Okay... I'm gonna tell what's happening, but promise me you two wouldn't do anything stupid, ok?"

"Oh, my gosh! You two are dating!" Emmett rejoiced like a _gay_

"No! No! No! We aren't! It's about Mike!"

"Oh" he said sadly

"What about Mike?" Jasper asked

I breathed in deeply, "Mike said told us—me to be exact, that... he would get me from Edward no matter what"

"He did say that?" Emmett asked—I think he's angry

"In form of letter and he did say that to Edward"

"He didn't do anything so far?" Jasper asked seriously

"Yes... It scares though"

"Don't worry" Em said snapping his knuckles together, "We'll take care of him for you"

"Em... just...don't. We're gonna be in a really big trouble"

"But—!"

"Just forget about it!" I stood up and grab my jacket

"Bells!" I heard Jasper called, "Aren't you gonna wait for Edward?"

"I'm not!" I shouted at loud and slammed the door behind m

_Someone's watching ..._ my intuition tells. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath in and looked around me warily. I slowly took a step down trying to keep my focus downwards.

A silver Volvo stopped smoothly in front of me. _Well, at least I know I'm safe. _

"Need a ride?" he showed off his "famous" crooked smile

"I guess... Do I have a choice?"

He grinned and opened the passenger's seat for me.

He closed his door and stared at me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... why?"

"You look pale" he commented

"I'm always pale"

He sighed, "It's not that... You look paler than before, you look scared"

"A moment ago, I had a feeling that someone's watching—staring at me"

"Maybe ... It's just because of yesterday"

I inhaled, "Maybe"

"Hey!" I startled by a loud thud and Edward's voice

"What?"

"I've been talking and you're not even listening!" he scolded

"Well... I am!"

"Really? Then what did I said?"

_Uh oh_, "About... Bears?"

"See!"

"Ok, you're right! I'm sorry!"

I heard him sighed heavily.

"Ok... what are you babbling about?"

He glared at me, "It's about Alice's birthday"

"Oh right!" I thought, "When's her birthday?"

He sighed again, "Week after next Sunday"

"Oh... what will you do?"

"I have been asking you on what would be an idea gift for her"

"Huh? Didn't gave her a present last year?" I said gulping coke he ordered

"Well I did" he said

"And what is it?"

"I let her borrow my credit card for the entire day. And you know what happened"

"Yeah. She nearly bought all the things in the mall"

"Did you know that, every year this is my biggest problem?"

"Well... It's not hard to know"

He moaned, "It's just makes my head hurts"

"Yeah, because if she didn't _love _her present she'll cry the whole _year_"

He chuckled, "You got it right. Hey, what's your present?"

"Well, I let her borrow me for the entire day. Using your credit card"

"What did you do?" he said leaning forward like he's very eager to know what had happened

"Well you know ... she took me to a salon, bought me _tons_ of clothes, high heeled shoe. And worse she bought me this dress!"

"Where's the dress?" he asked

"In my closet..._duh. _And perfectly hidden"

He chuckled, "Does it look good on you?"

"Are you teasing me?!"

"No I'm not. Just asking" then his chuckle turned to laugh

I punched his head

"Ow!" he complained while laughing, "After classes, I'll wait for you. Let's go to the mall and buy a present for her"

"Sounds _great_ but what if I don't like to?"

"Trust me you don't want to see her get angry"

I laughed, "Ok. I'll just go to the washroom"

I smiled and walked away.

After washing my hands, I go out to the restroom and my heart jumped at the sight of _him_.

Mike.

I swallowed hard and tried not to look at his eyes and walk but he blocked his hand in front of me.

"Hi, Bells" he said

I still remain silent—frightened.

"How are you?" he asked with a smile

"Mike—" I tried to push him off my way but he caught my arms

"I miss you" he muttered

**EPOV**

_What took Bella so long?! _I thought angrily and marched to the washrooms.

I saw Bella in Mike's arms, screaming my name for help. I ran towards them and pulled her harshly off her and shove her to my back.

"Take your hands off _my_ girlfriend!"

He chuckled and his brow arched, "_Your_ girlfriend?" he asked like he heard it wrong

I turned to Bella my palm automatically curled on the side of her cheeks, "Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Oh please stop it!" Mike shouted, "You two aren't really together right?"

I crouched forward to punch him but Bella pulled my shirt

"Ed... please"

I hissed and let myself pulled by her.

At a dark corner, I pulled her in my arms and hugged her tightly

"Ed..."

"Just let us be like this till the ring bells. This would make me better" I whispered in her ear and rested my head over her shoulder

"O-ok" she breathed nervously.

I have to keep calm or else I might do something violent. It felt great to have her in my arms—knowing she's safe like she's totally _mine_.

"Are you sure you're really fine?"

"Of course... Thanks for saving me out there"

"Did he hurt you?"

She made a shaky laugh, "A bit"

"You are you better now?" she asked

"Hmmm... a bit" I laughed

* * *

_**How was it ??**_

**_~ VampireHeiress13 ~_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay ... It's done now . Don's have time to check everything cause my mom urges me to sleep . **

**Again . Hope u all like it ! **

**~ vampireheiress13**

* * *

**x. _ Chapter 18 _ .x**

**BPOV**

I was shocked in his hug... I don't know but it's like electricity flowed through my body. And the way he hugs me... It's so tight, like he never wanted to let go. I'm afraid that this hug means something more...

He stopped the car at my house.

"Sorry that we have to cancel later..." he apologized

"No, no it's okay ..." I answered with a smile, unbuckling my seat belt

"Thanks" he goes out and opened my door for me. He laid out his hand and I gently took it.

He walked with me to our front porch his hands on his pockets. I turned around to face him.

"Goodnight" I said

"Yeah ... 'night" he smiled and pretended to scratched the back of his head

"What?"

His lips suddenly formed a wide grin, "No goodnight kiss? Or thank you kiss for saving you?" pointed his cheek

I laughed and punch his shoulder, "Stop it"

"Hey! I didn't get a reward for my good deed?!"

"Hey!"

"Please?" he pleaded leaning his cheek down at my face

I sighed and stretched up my toes to give him a "friendly kiss" on his cheek. I pulled before he tried to turn his face.

"I hate you!" I punched him again

"No you don't"

"Go home now!" I laughed

He laughed also, "No keep safe or anything?"

"Go home" I repeated

He sighed, "Fine. Keep safe Edward" he walked away

"Be safe" I shouted

I heard him chuckle and wave his hand at me with a dazzling smile.

**EPOV**

And finally... it's Saturday.

I woke up early and took a quick shower, put on black pants and shirt, wear off my favorite cologne and played with my hair wether it would be messy or not.

Alice came in.

"Wow, heading to a date?" she asked her arms folded on her chest standing by my door

"Shut up"

She laughed, "Date?"

"No" I said sharply, applying wax on my hair

She scoffed, "Stop lying to me"

I looked at her, "I'm not"

She chuckled, "Where are you going then?!"

"To the mall" I turned at the mirror again

"_Oh... _Sure it's not a _date?_"

I sighed, "I'm with Bella"

"Oh, definitely a date!"

I glared at her, "Shut up!"

She laughed, "Go down, mom's calling"

"Evaporate" I muttered

She smiled as she slammed my door.

I looked for my phone under my pillow and text her.

_Hey! Wake up!_

After a minute I received her reply.

_I'm still asleep!_

I laughed silently while texting, _wake up! I'm gonna hit your house after an hour!_

_Then go! I'll still sleeping! Do not disturb!_

I laughed again and placed it in my pocket and go down.

"Hi mom" I greeted as I kissed her cheek. I sat down on my seat and eat.

_Knock Knock_

Emmett opened the door for me

"Hey Ed" he yawned. He stood aside so I can enter

"Why so early?" he asked

"Where's she?"

He yawned again, "Upstairs. Asleep" he said as he laid down their couch and hugged his pillow then snore loud

I quietly walked upstairs. When I reached her room, I hesitated at first on knocking.

"Bella?" I called

No one answered

"Bella?" I tried again

Still no one answered

I sighed and rotated her knob—opened. _Why would she let her door open?! _

I gently rotated it and stepped in. She's sleeping, covered with her comforter and her head covered with a pillow.

"Bella" I gently shook her. She moaned

"Wake up"

"Go away" she moaned

I pulled the pillow out of her face, "Wake up!"

She protested and slept a straight.

My heart pumped fast and I began to hyperventilate. She's so very beautiful. _How many times do I have to tell that to myself?!_

I reached out carefully to brush her hair off her face but she moved. She flinched and rubbed her eyes.

"Wake up!" I said bossily

She nearly jumped when she heard me, "What are you doing here?!"

"Miss, you left your door open"

"Fine, fine" she muttered, "Wait for me downstairs"

She stood up and run towards her bathroom. I waited for her to open her shower to make sure she's not asleep.

After some time, she did.

I walked around her room and tried to keep myself busy... my hand stretched under her pillow for her phone-_found it_.

I first go to her inbox... just me

Next her sent items ... me and Alice

Next her gallery ... _Haha success she have pictures!!!_

I transferred her solo pictures in my cellphone. After doing so... I placed it carefully under her pillow.

Her bathroom door opened and she was in her robes.

"What are you still doing here?!" she yelled

I swallowed. She's so quick! Alice took definitely _hours_!

"Sorry!" I ran outside panting.

A smile grew over my face as I ran down. At the end of their stairs, I brought out my phone, and look for her pictures. It was hard to pick on where's she's very beautiful—of course all of them. I picked the one where's she's showing a funny face yet so beautiful and made it as my wallpaper.

I immediately placed my phone back in my pocket when I heard her coming down.

Her hair flew back as she ran down, "Let's go"

I can't speak. She's wearing a thin gray blouse and a black pants and sneakers.

"What?" she asked

I shook, "No-Nothing"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on!"

"So... what are we gonna buy?" I asked her by the time we entered the mall

"Actually what's her interest?"

"Shopping"

"Why don't you just gave your credit card again"

I glared at her, "She doesn't like repetitive gifts"

"Right" and she thought, "Why don't we organize a party for her"

"That's mom and dad's gift"

"Really?"

"Yeah. A cocktail party"

"You mean—"

"You'll wear a dress"

She shook her head. "No way"

"Yes way"

She groaned, "I'm doomed!"

"Yeah, we'll both be doomed if we don't have a gift for her"

"We still have a week"

He sighed, "Yes, week. And we have exams again on Biology"

"Shoot!"

"So we should waste our entire day to think and look for a nice present for her"

She sighed, "I guess"

We looked through every signature clothing store yet we ended up nothing. Her taste is not Alice's taste—of course. After every store, she would always complain.

"I'm tired!"

I laughed, "Want me to carry you?"

"Shut up"

I took her hand and pulled it, "Come on!" she shook her head. She doesn't want to be pulled.

"Don't be that difficult!"

She shook her head again when I pulled her. I breathed in deeply and carried her on my shoulder. I started walking; she's not that heavy that I can run with her here.

"Put me down!!!" she yelled as she punch my back

I laughed, "No"

"This is embarrassing!" she yelled. Yes it is—lots and lots of people looked at us. Some smiled and some giggles.

I heard her sigh and stopped punching me.

"Do you know you're heavy?" I joked

"Then why don't you put me down?!!"

I laughed again at her

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

I stopped, "What?!"

"I thought of a gift for her!"

"What is it?"

"How about a bracelet?"

I smiled, "_perfect"_

"Let's go back!" she said

I ran to the jewelry store that was stores away.

**BPOV**

I felt we stopped in front of the jewelry store.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Can we check other jewelry store?"

"But this is the nearest!"

"Please?" he begged

"No"

He sighed. He put me on my feet when we walked in.

"Good afternoon sir—Sir Edward!" the lady rejoiced

"H—hey"

_Did Edward flirt with this girl before?_

She looked at me, "You must be Bella"

"How did you know?" I glared up at Edward who avoided my stares

She chuckled, "By the necklace... he went here and ask me an ideal gift for his girlfriend"

_What?!_, "Girlfriend?!"

"You two look very lovely together"

I felt my cheeks got warm. I hit Edward's rib my elbow

"What can I do for you this time?"

"A bracelet for my sister" Edward answered her

"Older or younger?"

"Younger"

"Oh I see" she smiled, "I think we got something just wait here"

Then she disappeared

"Why did you tell her I'm your girlfriend?!" I gritted quietly on my teeth

"'Cause... I'll ... 'because I'll never... get... a discount—yeah. I'll never get a discount"

I sighed and covered my face with both hands—blushing again.

I heard the lady approaches us.

"Here's what we have"

She showed us different silver bracelets with heart charms.

"Which one?" he asked me

"I picked this two" I pointed the bracelet with a huge heart and the one with the little princess

The lady took away the others.

"It's hard to choose between this two..." I said

"Yeah... you're right" The lady agreed

He chuckled, "I'll pick this" he pointed the one with little princess

"Okay sir"

"Bella" he called, "just wait there—"he pointed the bench, "I bet you don't want to her ho much this is"

Yeah he's right. I don't want to know how much that piece of jewelry is. And I definitely know he'll pay it on cash no matter how much.

I waited for him as he negotiates with the lady. He showed off his _dazzling _smile and took what he bought.

"We're down" he smiled down at me again

"Great!" I stood up

"Want me to carry you again?"

"Shut up"

He laughed, "Something to eat?"

We started walking. It's like my eyelids starting to go down. I checked out my watch, 11:30 am.

"I'm not yet hungry" I answered

"Not yet?"

"Yeah"

After like five minutes he asked again, "Now?"

"Would you stop it?"

He chuckled, "I'm just being nice"

We ended up on a coffee shop because of him being so pushy

He ordered us chocolate cakes and frapuccinos

"Thanks"

"Welcome" he smiled at me and started eating

"Can I see your phone?"

His eyes widened in alarm and he nearly chocked, "What?"

"Your...phone?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Just—I don't want to!"

"But why?!" why does he have to be so defensive?!

"I said no!"

"I'll not break it!"

"I said no!"

"Why?!!" I thought for some possibilities, "Maybe... I know! It's your crush is your wallpaper!"

"N—shut up!"

I chuckled wickedly, "I'm right! I'm right! I'm right!"

"Stop it!"

"Then why don't you hand me your phone?" I challenged

"Because—"

"Because I'm right, right!?"

"No! I don't want to give it to you because it has no more battery"

"No more?"

"Yeah"

I pursed my lips... _I thought I was right..._

He laughed at me then let out his tongue at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

We walked hand in hand. It doesn't matter to me now whenever he took my hand and hold on to it tightly. It's like from his hug—I feel very safe.

"I still don't have a gift for her"

"Just be, beautiful on that day and she'll be very happy"

"Like I know how to wear a make up"

He laughed, "Rosalie had your make up last prom?"

"Yeah"

"Did you pay attention?"

"A bit"

He tapped the tip of my nose with his finger, "That would be enough. And your beautiful even without wearing a make up..." he added, "I think"

I sighed. I saw him looking back.

"What are you looking at?" I asked looking back too

"I think we're being followed" as he said this he pulled me at a corner and peeked on the other side, "It's mike"

"Again?" I whispered

"Yeah" he answered

"What will we do?"

He looked around he smiled, "We're disguising"

"Wh—"before I could finish he pulled me away

He bought me a gray cap and huge pair of shades. He even bought me a back jacket. He wore it all to me. He wore a black ray ban shades and a simple black cap.

"Off we go" he smiled at me and pulled my arm and locked it between his.

Before we completely went out, he first checked signs of Mike.

"He's still there" he started walking but I pulled him

"Are you sure he'll not know it is us?"

"Of course"

I let him pulled me. When we're a bit far from him, we ran as fast as we can to go out still holding hands

* * *

**Links on my profile ! **

**Any questions wanna ask about me ? just ask me at my formspring profile. I pasted it on my profile just check it out !**

**haha 3 thanks a lot for reading !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay ... I'm done with this one a day after I uploaded the 18th Chapter, but unfortunately ... OUR INTERNET CONNECTION BECAME BUSTED AGAIN! grr... ! I hate it ! **

**Well anyways.. I'm done with Chapter 20 - Chapter 24 ... ! haha . but I wouldn't upload it unless you all review ! haha just joking ! Am I that Evil ? haha . This story has few **

**chapters left * sniffs * haha ... so please, stay tuned till the end! Thank you! **

**x. _ Chapter 19 _ .x**

**BPOV**

Another day I truly hate the most? It's my bestfriend's birthday. When we're kids, she doesn't allow me to buy her gifts, all I have to do is go to their house and make me her guinea pig Barbie till dark. And worst, _he'll _go into her room and make fun of me. We always end up, running all around their huge house and as for me—always threw Alice's shoes at him.

I puffed a deep breath while staring at my face on my mirror. I've been thinking of how I will look like tonight. If I put on too much make up, I'll definitely look like a clown. I gathered up my hair with my hands planning what my hair will be. Should I tie it up at a bun or just let it down?

"Ugh!" I groaned letting my head fall on the wood, _ouch_

My feet lazily walked towards my closet to look for a party dress. _Nope, I don't have one except... _I looked to the end part of my clothes and found it. It was a short _tube _pink silk dress.I thought as I pressed it down on my chest. It reaches down to my knees. Hate to look again at the shoes she bought for me that I've never ever wore.

I scooted down and looked for it, perfectly hidden below my closet. It was a pair of high heeled shoes, _obviously_ with a flower at each side.

I slipped my feet carefully on each and I felt like I am gonna be out of balance like the shoes I wore last prom.

My door suddenly opened.

"What are you doing?" Emmett teased with a laugh when he saw me in shoes

"Shut up" I muttered and tossed it under my bed

He laughed, "Bathe already?" he asked

I shook my head, "Not yet"

"Alice called and said you should be there at 6"

"Sure"

He smiled at me and closed the door.

As a matter of fact, it's only 10 in the morning. And Alice won't stop reminding us after every five minutes.

I rolled my eyes and go straight downstairs for my late breakfast.

"Jazzy, what's your gift for her?" I asked

He smiled, "A ring"

"Pffft. Seriously?" Emmett booed him

"What do you want me to give her? What's yours?"

Em laughed wickedly and picked something from his pocket, "Check this out"

"A gum?"

"Yeah... she likes gum"

Jasper sighed, _annoyed_ and continued eating. I know it's not only a simple gum. It has prank on it.

"I have something else" Emmett said and brought out a yellow box with ribbons—I know what that contains

Jasper smiled, "What's in this?"

He bit his lip to prevent from laughing, "Open it up yourself"

"Geez... It's not mine"

"Oh C'mon! I'll wrap it up later"

"Okay" Jasper affirmed then pulled the ribbons revealing... jumping ribbons that go straight to his face.

"I'll kill you!" Jasper threatened as he lunged forward to him

Emmett just laughed while Jasper chocked him, "She'll love it!"

"Shut up!"

I chuckled while watching them fight like they always do.

"You" Jasper asked me by the time they stop, "What's your gift?"

"Me?"

"Who else is in here?"

"I... I don't actually have one..."

"Oh c'mon! Last week you an Edward shopped, right?" Em said

"Yeah... It's just his gift..."

They both sighed in frustration and both said, "We're all gonna be doomed"

I chuckled, "I'm just gonna sleep, okay?"

"Don't!" they shouted

"What?"

"Please tell you would wake up!"

"Of course I will! What's with the two of you?"

"Nothing... It's just we worried that you will ditch her party...."

I laughed, "Don't you worry" I messed up their hairs and skipped upstairs

I locked the door behind me and thought on what I'm gonna do to my remaining hours. _Could I be like a total girl for just a few hours...?_ Well I could be if, I wanted to... I sighed and walked around my room. Suddenly my phone ring, _we wish you a merry Christmas? Who the hell changed my ring tone? _

"Hello?"

"_Hey!" _Edward yelled back

"What do you want?" I asked lying down on my bed

"_Nothing..."_ I smiled. This would be the first time we'll talk again... We didn't get a chance to see each other last week—even Biology class.

"What do you really want?"

**EPOV**

"_What do you really want?" she asked in an irritated voice_

I laugh under my breath.

_Nothing really,_ I thought... I didn't exactly know the specific reason why I called her... _Maybe I just really wanted to hear her voice.._.

"_Just so you know, I've been having a trouble here"_

"I know" I chuckled leaning down on the side of my window, "Me too"

"_Oh really? What's yours?"_

"I'm stuck up to my room"

"_Really? How so?"_

"I don't wanna go downstairs and see Alice argued up to the organizer"

She laughed, _"Good thing I wasn't there"_

_Miss you though.... _I thought

"What's your present?"

"_I'll try 'na be a clown tonight"_

"Want me to fetch you later?"

"_Uhmmm... no thanks... I don't wanna be laughed at"_

I laughed, "You still remember that?"

"_Of course I do! You do it almost every year!"_

"'Cause you do look funny!"

"_Shut up!" _again I heard her most favorite word in the world

I don't know how many hours we've been talking... for the record, this is the first time we spoke on the cellphone for hours... we talked almost about anything—From school to nonsense stuffs.

She laughed, _"Uhmmm... superman or batman?"_

"Not much into superheroes... Jane Austen or Emily Bronte?"

"_Hmm... tough one.... I think we should go now... It's nearly four"_

_Shoot. _"Yeah... bye"

The line ended. I smiled to myself as I stood up.

I stretched up and threw my phone on my bed and took a bath

**BPOV**

I stare myself at the mirror and made sure the doors locked. Don't want them to see me! I curled my hair lightly and pinned my bangs up. I'd only apply lip gloss over lips, dab some blush on, put some mascaras, eyeliner for darker eyes and violet eye shadow over my eyes...

I heard loud knocks on my door.

"Bella! Let's go! I've been receiving death threats already!" Emmett thundered

"C'mon Bella!"

"Just go! I'll follow after some time! I swear I'll attend!"

"Make it sure! And also borrow my truck! Your truck isn't working!" Emmett shouted and I heard footsteps coming down

I groaned out loud. _Oh great! _I waited for them to start Jasper's car before standing up.

"You look fine" I muttered to myself in front of the mirror. I looked for my pouch which was given to me years ago and stashed in my cellphone and camera.

I took a final deep breathe, look in the mirror, and few arrangements in my hair and went down carefully with these shoes.

**EPOV**

_Where is she? _I shouted in my head while walking back and forth outside our house. Our house is now crowded with people from our school—even her brothers only her is missing

"Edward!"Mom called, "C'mon on inside, its cold out here"

"I'll be there in a minute"

"Come in. Now."

"But mom—"

"Mr Cullen?"

I sighed and walked in.

_Where the heck is she? _I've been looking from my phone for some updates that maybe she texts me or called but she hasn't...

At the corner I saw Alice arguing with Emmett and Jasper.

_Hey! Could you please move faster? Your brothers are already being scolded by the pixie!_

I felt my phone vibrated.

_I'm on my way_

I sighed and walked towards them.

***Alice ***

"What do you mean she isn't here yet?"

"Hon... Relax... she's gonna be here in a minute" Jasper soothed me rubbing my bare shoulders

"Oh!" I scoffed

"Be sure she'll attend or else!" I scolded Emmett

"Jazz, would you tell your pixie girlfriend to relax or she'll get frown lines"

I immediately touched my forehead

"Pixie!" Edward shouted while walking towards us, "I just received a text from her. She said she's on her way"

"Hon, you know Bella wouldn't ditch you" he kissed my temple, "Besides—"

"Besides what?" I looked up to see him, Edward and Emmett staring somewhere else.

"Who are you looking at..." I stopped talking when I know who it was.

It was Bella of course. She looked very, very dazzling tonight. Her both hands clutched nervously in front of her. _Good thing I bought her a dress and shoes last year... _this was the most perfect gift anyone has given to me tonight.

**~ VampireHieress13 ~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Unfortunately Links For Chapter 19 isn't available yet... :(( **

**Well anyways ,, hoping you would all like this ^_^**

**x. _ Chapter 20 _ .x**

**EPOV **

My smile turned to a grin as I stared at her. She doesn't saw us yet. She looked so dazzling with her legs exposed. She looks very embarrassed and shy.

Jasper pushed me slightly forward. I looked at him he just gave me a grin and slightly nod.

I stumbled forward as I approach her.

"Wow" I said

She blushed, "Stop teasing me!"

I laughed, "I'm not!"

She threw me her purse, "Shut up!"

I chuckled and place my arms around her waist, "Let's go"

I heard her sigh as she stumbled when she started walking.

"Can you walk?"

"What do you think?" she questioned back

I chuckled and carried her.

"Put me down!" she struggled in my arms

"Want to break your ankle?"

"No?"

"So I'm gonna carry you until we meet Alice"

**BPOV**

"wow" they all said

"Is that really you?" Rosalie said

"Yeah" I chuckled

"Bring back my sister you impostor!" Emmett joked

"Shut up" Bella punched him

"Yeah that's really her"

"When did you learn how to apply make up?" Alice asked

"YouTube"  
They all laughed, "Not bad" Rosalie commented

"You're better than Alice" Edward said

"What did you say?"

He chuckled, "Nothing"

Mrs. and Mr. Cullen came.

"You look dashing, Bella"

I blushed, "Thank you, sir"

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"Busy"

"Oh" Mrs. Cullen said

"But they said they'll come"

"Okay" she smiled at me

"Mom. Dad" Alice called and grabbed Jasper beside her, "My... B—boyfriend"

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. Though I know it, It's just I never expected Alice she'll be introducing my brother to them

"Me too" Rosalie added with Emmett beside her

Their parents smiled, "I wish you all the best!" Mrs. Cullen hugged her daughters

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Aren't you gonna introduce your girlfriend?"

Rosalie, Alice, Jaz and Emmett giggled.

He shook his head, "She isn't!"

"You are not?" Esme said

I nodded, "He's right"

"But why?"

"Huh?" we both asked

When it's dancing time, he sat me at their bar while he's standing beside me—_though I don't drink._ They're playing a disco song so Alice and the others dance _wildly._

"You drink?" I asked him

"No"

"What's that?"

He looked up, "Iced tea?"

I gigged, "Right, sorry"

He laughed while shaking his head, "Wait here"

Before leaving me, he offered me his suite's coat and I wrapped it around me.

"You're so fast. Where did you go?" To my surprise the one beside me isn't him

"Hello" Mike greeted

I breathed in a lot of air while looking around me, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "To party?"

"You are not invited here"

He half- grinned at me, "It's an open party for everybody"

"Not for you"

He scoffed, "Where's your Edward? Left you all alone here?"

I didn't answer.

"I heard a moment ago that he doesn't have a girlfriend—straight from his mouth!"

I gulped

"So he' not your boyfriend, am I right?"

"You don't know anything!" I shouted jumping off. _Ouch!_

"Really?" he leaned forward

I cringed, I think I broke my right foot sole and I can't move.

"Why can't you just leave _us _alone!"

"You perfectly know that if there's something I want, I'll never stop until I get that"

"And I'm not just something!"

"Just the same"

He walked around me, "What do I have to do just to have you back?"

Tears are already filled my eyes, "Leave me alone!"

I tried to run while sobbing then someone caught me.

I looked up and it was Edward. I can't control now the tears so it burst on his suite. It's not just that I'm hurt because of my feet it has fright too.

"What happened?" he whispered anxiously

I continued sobbing as he carried me outside to their swing. I covered my face with my hands and continued sobbing louder. _Why did everything turned out like this?_

I felt him kneed in front of me and touched my legs lightly, "What happened?"

He slowly removed my hands off my face and asked the same thing again

"Its—About—My foot" I tried to say with a broken voice

His eyes went down on my feet and removed my shoes. He placed a jacket on my lap and lift one leg carefully, "It's bad"

"I'll be fine"

He softly sighed, "What had really happened?"

"I jumped of the counter and broke my foot"

"Why did you jump?"

I didn't speak.

"He's here right?" he asked and I know he knew the answer. He stood up but I held his hand tightly.

"Don't leave"

"But—"

"Just stay"

He sighed then sat beside me, "I'm so very sorry that I left you"

"It's okay"

He pulled me at his side. "Does it really hurt?"

"Kind of" at the time I said this, he pulled his phone form his pocket and dialled a number.

"Carlisle, I'm outside... Bella broke her feet and I need first aid"

"Why do you have to call?"

"You said you don't want me to leave right?"

"Oh"

Carlisle came running with a white box on his hand. He kneeled in front of me.

"What happened?"

"I forgot that I'm wearing heels—I jumped"

He closed his eyes and exhaled, "Which foot?"

"The right one"

He carefully lifted it and wrapped some gauze around it.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

I smiled, "Yes, doctor"

He stood up and kissed the top of my hair, "Ok. If it hurts again just take this and call me, alright?"

I smiled again and nodded. He walked back inside the house.

"Don't be stubborn to take this later"

"Yes, sir" I paused to wonder, "Why didn't he asked if I'd cry?"

"Your eyeliner's waterproof"

"Oh" I pursed my lips and nodded

I heard him chuckled and pulled me tighter. I spread my feet carefully to the space of the swing. He moved the swing slowly letting the air fan at us.

"Look at the sky" he ordered

I looked up and saw the clustered stars above. They're so pretty—elegantly scattered over the dark sky.

"Made me wonder how many are they" I laughed

"Yeah"

"You know what? Sometimes I envy the moon"

"Why's that?"

"Because there are always stars that's beside every night"

I laughed again at him.

"Yeah... That's what my mothers tells me"

"They're really, really beautiful" I muttered

He smiled and looked at me that made me look back at him too. He leaned slowly forward staring at my eyes. I breathed in then I felt my eyes closing and my lips parting. My head swirl but thought of nothing in particular.

"Edward!" a voice called that made us to open our eyes and pulled back.

It was his mom.

He gave me a piggy back ride to home. He walked the long road just for me—good thing I wore my short black leggings underneath this dress. When we reached home, he let my dad to carry my upstairs.

I quickly locked the door behind me. _What had happened? Did I just let him kiss me? _I placed a hand over my chest—my heart race faster than before. I breathed in and out to keep my breath steady and my heart but it doesn't! _Okay, my heart's racing it's only because I'm afraid of Mike and not because of Edward... no. It doesn't mean anything. _I said these things for a several times before changing up into my sweats and sleep.

* * *

**A/N : Me too hated that near kiss again! But... It will happen ... SOONER THAN YOU EXPECTED ! HAHA**

**~ VampireHeiress13 ~ **


	21. Chapter 21

**here's Chapter 21 ... hope u like it ... :)**

**x. _ Chapter 21 _ .x**

**BPOV**

_Why does it have to be my truck? _I shouted in my head. Weeks had passed after that incident happened and Mike _never _bothered as again. My foot is perfectly healed by now though. I hate when Emmett drives—it's too fast!

We reached the school at exactly 10 minutes. I shut his truck door loud and stalked off to school. But someone pulled my back pack. I turned around and saw Edward pulling.

"What?"

"Bad morning?" he shouted back as he released me

I sighed, "It's about my truck"

His eyebrow cocked up, "'till now?"

"Obviously"

He pulled my backpack off my shoulder and held my hand.

"What's that?" I asked as I noticed the pink paper bag he's holding

"Oh, this?" he awkwardly gave it to me, "For you"

"Huh?" I pulled my hand from his and then opened it. It was a blue teddy bear hoodie.

"What for?" I asked with a smile. It's cute and... miraculously loved it...

"Obviously for the cold"

"Oh"

Yeah. It's snowing outside which I extremely hated... though I lived my entire life in this rainy town.

"Thanks"

He grinned widely, "Welcome"

We showed our test paper to each other. So far, again, we both tied... we got the first four subjects perfectly.

"Okay... here's the test result" Mr. Banner announced as he passed the test papers to us.

I only got two mistakes! Damn I should've read it all first before passing! I silently took a peek at his test paper... two mistakes also!

"I hate you" I said

He chuckled, "So am I"

**EPOV**

"Look what I got!" I announced excitedly upon giving her the flyer for the upcoming Snow Ball.

"What's this?" she asked as she read it

"Winter Dance"

She sighed, "You'll attend?"

"Of course?"

"Then who'll be your date?"

"You?" _Who else? _

She scoffed , "You know I don't dance!"

"If my memory is still right, you perfectly enjoy dancing with me"

She slapped the flyer at my face, "Shut up"

I laughed as I removed it, "You've said it already"

"Hey!" she shouted

I put my tongue out then make a funny face. She laughed then threw some papers she's working on at me.

"Hey!"

I picked up the one she's throwing then threw it back while laughing together. Our happiness faded when Mike came.

"I'm here to apologize for everything I did. I swear to never follow you again" he said looking at Bella, "I know you two are happy now, so... I'll never bother the two of you anymore"

He smiled at us then walked away, me and Bella stared at him as he walked—open mouthed

"Did he just say that?" Bella whispered looking at me

I nodded, "Yeah"

She grinned widely at me, "We succeeded?"

I bit my lip with a smile while nodding, "I think so"

She gasped then placed her hands over her mouth, "Yes!"

She giggled then stood up, she pulled me up then hugged me tightly.

"We did it!"

They all cheered us. Bella pulled off with a blush on her cheeks. I hang my head up then laughed at her.

"You know what? We should celebrate!" I said while holding her hand swinging it between us. _This would definitely the last chance that I can hold her hand, that I can hug her and that I can kiss her hair. After this was finally over, I'll confess her what I truly feel... no matter what her answer will be..._

"Why should we celebrate?" she wondered looking up

"It's because we succeeded!"

She laughed, "Sure! Where do you wanna go?"

"Uhmmm... What about at the park?"

"That sounds fun! But what will we do there?"

"We can... Oh! You know that there's an ice skating rink there every winter season right? We can Ice skate!"

She thought for a while, "That sounds fun! But I can't"

I laughed at her then drove off to where it all started.

"Shall we?" I pulled her hand and placed it on my arm.

"I can't!" she protested as I stepped inside the rink.

I laughed, "C'mon!" I pulled her gently inside. I pulled her in front of me holding her by the arm.

"You should spread your feet wider so you'll not fall"

We played on the ice. She was holing my hand so tight. Sometimes I scared her by pulling her forward and letting go of her arms. She always shout at me whenever at do that! In the end she still didn't learn.

"Just say it, I'd improved!"

I laughed, "No you don't"

She slapped me gently on the face.

"Your hands are cold"

She looked down at her pale palms, "Kind of"

"Where are your gloves?" I harshly pulled her hands, rubbed it together then breathed at it.

"Thanks" she smiled. I removed my other glove then wore it on her and then her other hand, which is close to mine, placed it inside my pocket while holding.

After ice skating, we sat on a swing. Pushing after each other's turn, I'd scare her by pulling her very far then ran forward threatening I'd pushed her very hard. When it's her turn, I'll stuck my feet on the ground—making me harder to push. It's really, really fun whenever I scare her! And of course, I'm happy to be around her...

She pulled me by the hand, "Where are we going?" I asked

"We're gonna make snow angels!"

When we reached the part of the park with most snow, she lay on it.

"Did you know that I hate snow?" she asked while moving her arms and feet on the snow.

"Then why are you doing that?"

"But I love making snow angels" she said with laughs

"Ha Ha" I snorted

She stood up, "Ta- Da!"

I laughed, "That is a snow angel?"

"Of course!"

"Mine's better" I kicked the one she made then lay on it.

"Hey!" she shouted then threw a snow ball at me

After I'm done I slowly stood up, "Ta – Da!"

"That's a snow angel?"

"Yeah! A perfect one!"

She placed a finger over her mouth, "It lack something"

"What is it? A halo?"

She shook her head then kneeled beside my snow angel, "It lacks on—" she drew lines on the head, "—horns and—" she drew a curved line on the side, "—A tail! Oh and also a huge fork"

"That doesn't look like an angel"

"Yeah, it doesn't" she said shaking of the ice off her hands

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm evil?"

"You said it"

I nodded, "Oh, I did!"

She laughed then I ran away. I chased after her. We ran around and around the park without catching her. We end up panting and sprawled over the snow.

"You're—getting—fast"

She laughed, "Of—course!"

I swallowed hard while she keeps on giggling by my side. My attention was caught by the sky.

"Look!" I pointed up the dark sky night

"Wow!" she gasped, "It is more beautiful than last time"

I chuckled, "Yeah, look at the moon"

"Wow, full moon!" she stretched up her arms like she wanna get the moon.

"Did I tell you what the meaning the star for me is?"

She shook her head, "Not yet"

"Star for me symbolizes people... I would choose one and name that person. Sometimes I would pick the biggest and if that star wasn't there tomorrow, he or she misses me if it's there he or she guides me"

"Wow. Never knew that. So, let's see... where am I there?"

I thought for a while, "You would probably that" I pointed the biggest star beside the moon. So where's me?"

"You?" she paused to think, "You would be that bright star beside me"

I smiled, "Let's see, if they're are there tomorrow evening"

She laughed then at up, her hands touching her crossed feet staring up. I sat up too.

"You know... For me sometimes I think of them as angels. Guides and protects me. I feel very safe when the sky's full of stars" I whispered

"So you treat me as your angel?" she asked while staring at me

"Yeah"

She looked up again, "But for me you are my angel. You took care of me when I got sick and protect me from Mike"

"Oh, right"

"Thank you for everything" she whispered back with a slight smile

"I promise to protect from anything, I'll always be here for you no matter what"

Her brows met as she looked at me, "Why do speak like your saying goodbye?"

I breathed in not prepared on what I'm gonna say, "This is goodbye"

"Huh? What are you saying? We'll see each other at school right?"

I closed my eyes for a while before speaking, "Everything will change after this..."

I leaned in slowly waiting for her to push me away but she didn't. Instead, she closed her eyes then she part her lips just like the last time. I shut my eyes tight, took her face by my hand then kissed her. But it's not like the kiss we did last prom—I didn't just pressed mine on her sealed lips. She didn't protest instead she kissed me back, her soft lips moving against mine.

I break the kiss then pressed my forehead at hers slowly opening my eyes to see her reaction. We were both breathless. She's looking at me with curious eyes.

"I love you" I whispered against her face.

She started breathing louder then she started to cry. She pulled her face away as she stood up.

"No" she gasped

I stood up too, "Bella I do" I cried

She shook her head, "No!" she walked back, "No" she whispered then ran away hugging herself

I quickly followed her and hugged her, "Please" I cried, "Please...give me a chance..." I whispered at her ear while sobbing. _I can't live without you... please... please..._

She shook her head with soundless cries as she struggled a way out of my arms.

I fell down on my knees and let out all the tears. _Why can't she love me? Why can't I have the chance to be the one for her? Why can't I be the one she'll love? Why can't I be the one?_

**A/N : Am I that cruel to Edward? I hate Bella for making him cry! Tsk tsk. **

**Pls. Review :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**here's chapter 22 ... I uploaded it because I don't know when will I upate again so... Hope u like it ... **

**Anyways , Thanks For The Reviews ! **

**x. _ Chapter 22 _ .x**

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath before entering my Biology class. I walked slowly with my head turned on the floor. _You just have to ignore him the whole day and won't let everything happened yesterday affect your day. Treat this day like any other normal day_

I sat and turned my head at him. He looks like a zombie—like he didn't sleep for days. His head rested on his hand looking at the board.

"Hey" I greeted. He turned his head slightly at me. He nodded then turned his face to the board again.

_Why is he like that? _I breathed in and filled my cheek with air and hit my head down the table.

_Why does he have to be like that to me again? Did I do something wrong? _Of course I did. Maybe when I turned him down yesterday... I groaned silently then rested my hand on my folded arms.

_Why did I turn him down? _I pursed my lips. I really don't know my answer... maybe I just got surprise on what he did—what he said... _does it really have to be like this? Does he have to be like this? _

At lunch, we sat at a different table. Just like the old times, me with family and he with he's. It's really hard what he's doing! He ignored me all day. I can't eat... _and I don't know why... _maybe I just felt guilty on what I did to him...

I sighed as I stared at the night sky. They are not as beautiful as yesterday... only a few stars that makes the night sky bright enough.

"_I think of them as angels.. guides and protects me..."_

"_I'll promise to protect you from anything, I'll always be here for you no matter what"_

His words keep running through and through on my mind. The cold winter air fanned through my face and body making me wrapped my arms around myself. It's already late... and here I am still awake thinking about _him._

Someone wrapped a think blanket around me. I turned my head to see it—It was Jasper. He watched the stars with me, standing at my side.

"It's already late, not yet asleep?" Jasper asked

I softly sighed, "Kind of"

"Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Jaz, it's nothing... really"

He looked at me, "It's about Edward, right?"

"What made you think so?"

He chuckled, "Rosie said Edward's not eating"

My eyes widened in terror, "What?"

"Yeah"

"But why?"

He shrugged then turned his attention to the stars, "They don't know"

I sighed, "He's ignoring me"

"Why's that?"

"It's—it's about what happened yesterday"

"Huh?"

"We go out, then he said... he love me"

He gasped, "He said what?"

"Do I really have to repeat?"

He chuckled, "No need... just wanted to clarify if what I heard was right" he paused to laugh, "What did you say?"

"I didn't respond... I'd just run away from him, crying..."

"What?"

"I was shocked! I don't know what to say—even react!"

He swallowed, "You really did hurt him"

"How bad?"

He looked at me seriously, "Very bad"

I groaned, "What do you want me to do?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. It all depends on you"

"Look. I'm not the guy here okay? Just tell me... some alternatives"

He laughed, "Do you love him?"

I thought for a while... _do I? Did I? It was really hard to tell._

"I... I don't know"

He sighed, "Are you happy with him? Or are you happy when he's around?"

"Yeah"

"Can you spend the day without talking to him?"

I thought again, "Maybe?"

"Do you feel safe with him?"

"Of course"

"Do you miss him?"

"Sort of"

"Lastly, do you smile everytime you thought about him?"

I punched his shoulder, "Shut up"

He chuckled and tapped my forehead, "Yes you do"

"What's your point?"

"Answer to my question for you"

"Huh?"

"You love him"

"I do?"

"Of course! You felt guilty that you turned him down. You are afraid that you have hurt his feeling that bad. After all the guys you dumped—this was the first time you spent a whole day and evening thinking about him and what happened!"

_Is that what you called love? This is how to love? The way my heart beat lately because of the near kiss? And the way it beat when we really do kiss?_

"Really?"

He sighed on the way I said 'really', "Of course you do! You're just afraid of being in a relationship with him"

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Exactly! Answer it yourself!"

I remained silent. It is just because I'm afraid?

"Because of what Mike did to you. You're afraid to let someone love you because you're afraid they'll do it also to you!"

"Huh?"

He sighed angrily, "In a simple answer, you're afraid that Edward will hurt you"

_Yes... I'm afraid... I'm afraid to love again... I'm afraid to love the one who truly loves me... _

"Maybe"

He placed his both hands on my shoulders, "Bella. He's the one who loves you. The one who really do. All his life, me and Emmett never saw him look or even had an interest about girls. Please Bella... give him have a chance to be in your life. Love him back — the way he loves you"

"I don't know if I can..."

"Bella" he shook me, "You already do love him"

"I can't love him like he loves me!"

"Why?"

"It's too much!" I shouted

He sighed, "Okay, maybe your love for him is only one fourth then later on it will be a hundred percent—it'll grow."

"It will?"

"Yeah"

I shook my head, "I can't love him a hundred percent! How about my love for you? For Emmett? For mom? For d—"

He laughed out loud as he hug me tightly, "Bella" he held my face between his hands, "That's different"

I smiled, "I know"

"So you'll give him a chance?"

"Hmmm... Okay"

He lifted me off my feet then twirled, "You're really a lady now!"

I was wearing the hoddie he gave me to keep me warm. I waited for the silver Volvo of his on top of Emmett's truck drumming my fingers. I ran when I saw Alice and Rosalie with my brothers.

"Alice" I called

She paused on walking, "Bells!"

"Uhmmm... hi... where's Edward?"

Her face fell, "He's sick"

"Sick?"

She nodded, "Yeah" she walked to me, "Bella... please give Edward a chance..."

I nodded, "Is he mad at me...?"

"Of course not!"

I smiled weakly, "Thanks..."

She hugged me before I walked to my first class

_Is he really sick or was he avoiding me? _It was really hard to tell though—but Alice wouldn't lie to me. I sighed then focused myself to my subject.

Two days after he still didn't show up... _I miss him..._ _maybe I really do love him... I've never missed anyone like this before... not even close... _

I sighed as I waited for Emmett. Finally he came.

"Bella I'm sorry, I can't convoy you home... Coach asked for a surprise practice for Football which includes jasper" he tried to say between huffs.

"It's okay"

"Just look for a classmate of yours for a ride home okay?"

"Hello. It's already 10 in the evening"

"Call dad"

"He's in Jacksonville with mom"

He groaned, "I'll call Rose or Alice"

"They'll probably asleep by now. Emmett, I'm fine. It's not that far to walk"

"No. They just came home , practiced cheerleading" Em reminded me

"No, no. It's okay... It's healthier to walk" I insisted

"Just drive my truck or sleep inside or drive or sleep at Jasper's" I tried to analyze what he's telling me but it's really fast

I shook my head.

"But—"

"No buts... bye!"

He hugged me tightly and kissed my hair, "Be careful"

I nodded with a smile.

***EMMETT***

After an hour of practicing I called Bella's phone to make sure she's safely home.

_Ring! _Bella's phone keeps on ringing then I started fidgeting—I can easily be anxious when it comes to Bella's safety.

"Em, let's go" Jasper said patting my back, "Who are you calling at?"

"Bella"

"Why?"

"I let her walk alone" I blurted out

"You what?"

I licked my lips then tried again. _Why isn't she answering her phone? C'mon Bella please! _I said through my head while fidgeting with fear. My heart's racing so fast like being chasing by a mutt.

"She said she'll just walk!"

"But why did you let her! God! Emmett! You should have let her sleep in my car!"

"Look! It's her choice okay!" I shouted, "C'mon please, Bella answer it!"

"Maybe she's asleep. Let's go home and find out, okay?"

"But what if—"

"Don't speak, negatively!"

I know the reason why he did say that. He's scared like me too.

When we arrived home, we ran as fast as we can to see if she's asleep. We hesitated at first to open her door. We counted one to three before opening then...

"She's not here!"

"Bella! Bella!" I called out loud. We began to search for her: at her bathroom, inside her closet, and under her bed to make sure she's not pulling any prank at us. Next: our rooms, the balcony the roof, the main bathroom, every where we know but still no sign of her.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted while sobbing

"Let's call the Cullens. Maybe she's there"

*** ALICE * **

I heard knocks on my door.

"Alice!" Mom called

I groaned while taking off the cover off my eyes and lazily walked to my door

"Mom?"

"Phone. Emmett"

"Me?"

"Yes you"

My hands balled into tight fists as I go down. Does he realize what time it is?

"Hello?" I shouted

"_Alice!"_ Emmett said in a different voice—like he's scared

"What's wrong?"

"_Bella's missing"_

"What?" I yelled that would probably wake everybody in this house.

"_Yeah—she is—she walked home alone—and she's not home yet"_

"Have you tried calling her?"

"_Yeah—I did—but she doesn't answer"_

"What will you gonna do? "

"_We don't know yet. We'll search the whole forks just to find her"_

"I'll try to call Bella too!"

"_Thank you"_

"Okay... be careful! Say that to Jasper also!"

"He heard you"

The line went. _My God! Wear the heck will that girl go? If this is some kind of prank she'll pulling! She'll never go home alive!_

I felt tears run down my face. Rosalie came walking down with mom.

"What's wrong?" they asked

"Emmett and Jasper can't find Bella"

"What?"

"They can't—find her"

My mom gasped, "Good Lord! I hope there's nothing bad happened to her!"

"Rosalie, make sure Edward's in bed. He shouldn't know this"

Rosalie nodded and went hurriedly to his room.

**A/N : Haha, cruel of me to kidnap Bella! *grins*. Okay, one question, guess if Edward's there or not! *evil laughs* **

**Review :)**

**~ vampireheiress13 ~**


	23. Chapter 23

**I can't upload the 24th Chapter ... :( I'll try it tomorrow. Thanks for the brilliant guesses ! **

**Anyhow , here's Chapter 23**

* * *

**x. _ Chapter 23 _ .x**

**BPOV**

Walking from school to home is not just a short walking distance. It's no joke to walk home, it would took me hours but it doesn't matter. I really need time to clear my head. I really do miss him –very much. I hate him for making me feel this way—anxious and confused.

_Why does he have to be absent? For sure he wants to me to miss him, well it works! I wonder what he's doing now... Is he fine already? Or just too lazy to see me or too lazy to go to school? Should I call him or not? _I argued in my head. For so may things I longed to hear... his voice. I sighed and took my phone from my hood's pocket and looked for his number then hit the green button.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I hesitated at first then I looked around only to find, Mike

"Mike" I gasped

He smiled, "Need a friend home?"

"No... Uhmmm... I'm perfectly okay. Thanks" I turned around from him. I'm a bit still scared of him... I still shouldn't trust him.

"No, I insist"

I shook my head then placed the phone on my ears. It's still ringing. I felt something hard slammed through my head. Everything was swirling and went black

**EPOV**

I waited for the sign that my sisters had arrived... of course to sneak out then go to school. I did it since I became sick—I would sneak out just to see if Bella came home safely. But this time, they went home late.

When I heard them locked their doors, I sneakily went out to the garage and took my bike.

I felt my phone vibrated from my pocket when I reached the highway. I parked my bike off the corner and answered it

"Hello?" I said. I heard some weird noise from Bella's phone suddenly I heard Mike's voice

"_Finally" he muttered triumphantly, "You're mine now. And this would be our house—" his grunted like he carried a heavy object, "—my favorite hiding place" _the line ended by a screeching sound probably he's stepping on her phone

My heart aggravated and I felt my face compose a murderous stare. _Once I reached wherever he was, he'll never live and I swear that! He'd better look for another hiding place 'because I know where he is now._

I coughed after that threat on my mind as I bike off very fast. _I maybe weak right now, but I'll do whatever it takes to take her away from him._

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes. _Ouch! _My head hurts and I feel like the world is spinning around me... I don't know where I was. I looked around; everywhere was full of piles and piles of metal scraps. I tried to walk but I was tied up tightly on a chair. I panicked, _where in the world am I? Who brought me here? _I tried to remember the things that happened a few moments ago which was kinda hard thing to do, I saw Mike then I fall off the ground. _Mike brought me here! But why? I thought he's happy without me and will let me be? _I tried to shout for Edward's name which is I know very much impossible with a cloth wrapped tightly in my mouth.

"Don't worry, my love" A voice said wickedly from the dark, "I'm not going to hurt you"

He slowly stepped on the small circle of light, it was Mike.

I made loud noises trying to say, let me go!

"Oh, poor girl" he said as he walked slowly to me. He kneeled in front of me and looked up, "What are you saying?"

Let me go!_ Don't you dare touch my face!_ I threatened. Tears started fall off my face not because of fear, because of hatred

"Oh" his face brightened, "I forgotten! How silly of me!" he pushed down the cloth from my mouth

"Let me go!" I shouted then panted

"Oh, is that what you're saying?" he kneeled down again, "I'm so very sorry, but I'm afraid I couldn't"

I remained silent glaring at him. _I just wish I stayed there than to be with this guy! _

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed

He laughed as he stood up, "You told me to leave you alone right? That's what you answered me when I asked you how I get you" He leaned his face to me, "I'm just being ..."

I spit at him to move his face away, "Go away!"

He backed his face angrily and wiped off his face, "You're always stubborn!"

I remained silent moving to free my arms but it's just too tight.

I heard him laughed again, "It's all coming according to plans! He's been sick and your truck isn't fixed yet! Isn't that destiny? Destiny gave us another chance!"

I scowled, "Don't be so ridiculous! I can never be yours and we're not destined to be together!"

He harshly pulled my hair, "Be quiet! No one can own you except me! No one!"

Then everything went fast, Mike's on the ground—unconscious. _It can't be him. _I slowly looked to see ... _Impossible . _

Edward.

Tears started falling down my cheeks. He too, looks like he's crying... _but why did he know I was here? I-I thought he's sick? Is he mad at me, but why is he here to save me? _There are so many questions now in my mind but my lips can't ask them out.

He walked weakly to me and untied me. Suddenly I was in his arms hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered at my ear, kissing my temples

I started sobbing and pressed my face in his shoulder. I saw Mike standing up picking up a long metal tube.

"Edward watch out—!"

Mike hit Edward's back and he fell down.

"Edward!" I shouted and flinched too coward to see what's happening. I can't stand if anyone hurt him and it's entirely my fault why he's killing him.

Mike chuckled, "Is this the man you're proud of?" he kicked Edward's stomach. I lunged forward to push him and kneeled at Edward's side and took his face.

"Edward... Wake up... Edward" I whispered again and again, over my sobs while brushing off the hair off his handsome face

Mike started walking around, "Dude, you know, you're a total weak!" he kneeled on the other side of him, "Don't know what girls see on you? Wonder what that is"

I punched his face. Blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. He stood up and dragged me by face to the corner.

"Don't hurt her!" Edward shouted weakly

Mike let go of me then turned to Edward, "You're still alive?"

"You hit like a girl" he managed to blurt out but he's still on the ground

Mike's hands turned to fists at his sides and started punching him until Edward's face is bloodied up. _Why are you still so arrogant in your condition?_

"Don't!" I shouted while sobbing, "Don't! Edward fight back!" I'm down to my knees crying hard, "Please!"

My eyes scanned the room and found the metal tube he used. I quickly picked it up and hit his head twice until he's unconscious.

I quickly ran at Edward's side, "Edward!" I took his body on my lap, "Wake up! Edward, please!"

His eyes slightly twitched, "I... told you ... I'll guard you, right?" he tried to say in a whisper

I touched his face, "Sorry"

He smiled weakly, "For what?"

"For everything"

He breathed a laugh and held my face, "Don't... cry..." his eyes slowly closed the his slowly slipped off my face

I cried louder, "Wake up!" I shook him hard, "Wake up! Edward don't do this..." my voice turned to whisper, "I love you" I sobbed hard and pressed my face down on his chest, _don't be like this! You're scaring me! I hate you! _I shook him hard, "Open your eyes... please"

"Bella!" Emmett and Jasper shouted as they run towards me. Emmett stopped just to kick and punch Mike.

"Are you two okay?" Jasper asked anxiously

I shook my head and he put his arms around me tucking my head under his chin.

"Shh.." he whispered, "Everything's gonna be fine.

Alice and Rosalie came too. After Emmett and Jasper finished off Mike (**he's not yet dead**), they carried him to the Cullen's van and went to the nearest hospital.

**A/N : Sorry for the cliff hanger! I hate to see Edward's dazzling face covered with gory blood *faints* I've becoming hyper lately that I'm writing some Authors note... hmmm... I wonder why... maybe because of the cakes I ate whenever I edit... Hehe **

**~ vampireheiress13 ~**


	24. Chapter 24

**x. _ Chapter 24 _ .x**

**EPOV**

White light blinded my eyes the time I opened them up. I can't move—my body still hurts... I can't clearly remember what had happened to me it's just blurred. All I remember was Bella sobbing. Bella.

I quickly scanned the room to know where I was—definitely in a hospital.

"Bella?" I called

She stood up and walked towards me. Her face full of anxiety, and has dark circles under her eyes. She stared at me like I'm a different person.

"Are you awake?"

I laughed slowly—it hurt my ribs just slightly, "What do you think?"

She grinned and hugged me, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am—ouch"

She pulled away then bit her lip, "Oops"

"Why am I here, anyway?"

She softly sighed, "First Mike knocked you out you were easily knocked out because you're sick and it worst when you'd save... me and ran through a very, very cold night. Honestly what are you thinking?"

"To save you from that vile Newton"

She half-smiled, "Mike's in this hospital too. But everything was concealed by Alice so my father didn't dare to ask further more questions. And only your family know what happened"

I scowled. That Newton guy should be in jail! He hurt Bella and of course me—but it doesn't matter if I'd hurt... just want her to be safe is all

"I'm sorry" she apologized

"You've done nothing"

She shook her head, "No. It's because of me you're there"

I smiled, "It's my duty"

"No it's not" she argued

"I told you I'll be your angel, right?" I reminded her

"I'm your angel too!"

"No you're not, silly"

She frowned and looked down, "It is all because of my stubbornness"

"Good thing you know" I muttered

"Hey!"

I chuckled again, "Before I became totally unconscious... I heard something you whispered"

Her eyes widened, "W-what is it?"

I grinned cruelly, "You said ... you love me"

"Did I say that?" she blushed

"Of course you did"

"No I did not" she looked away—blushing

"Pfft. Yes you do"

She glared down at me, "Ok, ok. I did!" she admitted

"So... you know... are we...?" I trailed off. Please , say yes!

"I only said that because... because... because for you to be awake!"

"I don't believe you"

She sighed, "Fine. Then don't"

I held her hand, "Did you really mean it?" I whispered seriously

She breathed in deeply then nodded

A smile grew over my face, "Really?"

She punched my chest lightly.

"Ouch!"

She bit her lip with wide eyes and giggled, "Sorry"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward to me for a kiss but _they came_.

"What was that?" Emmett boomed

We laughed. Bella stood up then arranged my pillows from behind so I can seat. I pulled her to my side and wrapped my good hand around her waist.

"And what's that?" Jasper boomed too

"Shut up" Bella said with a chuckle

"So are you two already?" Jasper said while pointing us

"Not yet—yes we are" we both said

"Not yet?" I clarified

She nodded, "Court me first"

"But we already kissed—!" I shouted but she covered my lips

"What?" they said dropping off everything in their hands

"What's that?" she asked—obviously changing the topic. She tried to stand but I pulled her waist.

"We kissed" I said. She looked at me—glaring.

"You... you... you...—! "Emmett keeps on muttering but didn't stop what he's saying

Jasper elbowed him, "You two kissed?"

"At prom..." she lied

I shook my head at them.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other then howled and hugged.

They looked at me, "Way to go man!" they shouted

Bella became furious and punched the two of them, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Alice and Rosalie came and threw the three of them confused glares but they don't seem too noticed. They walked to me and hugged me.

"Why did you do that?" Alice yelled at me

"You made us worry!"

"I know, I know"

"What's with the three of them?" Rosalie whispered. I chuckled and said the truth.

They gasped, "Really? So you two are together already?"

I shrugged lightly, "She wanted to be courted first..."

They giggled, "Then court her!"

"She's so hard to please!"

"Don't give up!" Alice said

I sighed, "I won't. Of course"

"Do you know how?" Rosalie asked

I shook my head, "Little help?... what are her likes and dislikes? And in what way does she want to be courted?"

"I'll tell you when you're well!"

I rolled my eyes then watch Bella as she continued, punching and grabbing their hair. Emmett stopped Bella by holding her forehead so she can't reach them.

At the third day here in the hospital, I was getting bored for just sleeping and watching all day. I'm pretty ok now, but Carlisle insisted that I should stay—and I don't know why, maybe because of mom. I'd been sick because of stress and lack of sleep. Two days of sleepless nights equals to fever no big deal. Pfft, I just miss Bella that's why. I'd been thinking of her every minute of the day and I'm hurt whenever I ignore her. Carlisle said that I'll be off after a week—and that's so over. It's really fine when your doctor is your father. And not nice when the nurse always there staring and asking nonsense stuff, when she would be around, I always pretend to sleep and she'll leave instantly. My mom is always there but leaves whenever Bella's here, giving us some privacy I think my condition had improved everytime she's here. She always feeds me, _which was kinda sweet..._ _and mushy..._ My mom always teases me that I'm more alive when she's here—of course I am

Alice and Rosalie didn't tell me what Bella's likes and dislikes and everything! It's really frustrating. I didn't make a move yet to court her. (Obviously, because I don't know how) Books aren't that helpful enough... they shortcut to when they're already a couple. _Why shouldn't we be like them? Why would Bella want to be courted first? Doesn't she love me a hundred percent yet? _ Alice gave me an explanation: she wants to know if I'm serious about her. _Sighs._ Do I really have to show? Couldn't she just see it through me?

I closed my eyes automatically when someone opened my door. It was Emmett. When he saw me sleeping, he walked back.

"No, don't leave!" I shouted

He walked back to me, "Why are you pretending to be asleep?" he whispered

"It's just about my RN"

He guffawed, "Really?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Seriously, don't ask" I said as I pulled the blanket off

He laughed again, "Let's see..." he slowly tried to push the button

I pushed him immediately, "Dude! Not cool!"

He sat on the bed, "Bella can't go tonight. She has something to do"

I sighed, "What is it?"

He shrugged, "I think reviewing"

"For what?"

"College applications, I think" he said as he grabbed an apple from the table and took a huge bite

"College? But it's still so early!"

He laughed, "Just kidding... mom took her to Jacksonville, Florida and will be back for around 7 pm"

"Jacksonville?"

"Yeah. Mom's planning us to move there"

"What?"

"Yeah... Mom and Dad talked about it... The day care's gonna move up there... so we too"

"When?"

"Maybe summer"

"How about Rosalie and Alice?" _what about me and Bella?_

"Don't worry" he tapped me shoulder, "Only Bella" he grinned

My eyes widened, _she couldn't! _, "Why her?"

He frowned, "We hate the sun... and she loves the sun"

I swallowed hard and Emmett noticed my reaction.

"Don't worry man, maybe she'll change her mind"

I nodded, "There's something I wanted to ask you..."

He looked surprised, "Go ahead"

I swallowed again, "How... You know... I... I wanted to know how to make Bella... Mine"

He chuckled. I punched him, "Just forget it!"

"I'm just joking! You know... it's really hard to get Bella"

"I know. Even if I didn't court her _yet_, it gives me a hard time to think about it..."

He laughed, "If I were you, I'll ask a permission first to the one who really owns her"

"Who does?"

"The chief"

I swallowed hard. The _chief_.

I shook my head, "Why?"

He laughed, "If I were you, just do it. Trust me"

I took a few deep breathes before I started knocking the door. I swallowed hard and clutched the flower and a box of chocolates for Bella and a cake for Mr. And Mrs. Swan.

The door opened and it was opened by Mrs. Swan, _thank God. _

"Edward!" Mrs. Swan smiled as she hugged me, "What's with that?" she asked as she pointed the flowers

"Uhmmm... for Bella"

She giggled, "Come in, Come in"

"Thanks"

I come in and gave the flowers and chocolates to Mrs. Swan. She walked upstairs and told me to wait for Bella. I placed the cake on their coffee table as I sat down I rubbed my wet palms on my pants and heard footsteps approaching. I swallowed hard as my heart started to beat fast. I slowly looked on the stairs and saw... Mr. Swan. I quickly stood up and shook his hand.

"Good Morning, sir"

He nodded and gestured me to sit, he sat down across me, "Why are you here?"

"Uhmmm... because... because I wanted to formally ask permission if I can... court your daughter"

His eyes widened, "What?"

Mrs. Swan came running down, "What's with the shout?" she asked and sat beside him

"This guy wanted to court our daughter!"

Mrs. Swan gasped placing her hands over her mouth, "Really?"

I nodded nervously at her, "Yes, ma'am"

She smiled, "Of course you can!"

I smiled, "Thank you—"

"But Bella's too young!"

Mrs. Swan touched his shoulder, "No she's not! She's already 18, you know!" just like

"But—!" Chief Swan protested but Mrs. Swan gave him a glare, "Do you love her?"

"Yes, sir. More than anything"

He took a deep breath, "Then you can"

I smiled, "Thank you sir!" _finally!_

"Just don't you dare hurt her" he threatened

I shook my head, "I would never"

I stood up and shake hands with the chief, "Thank you very much, sir" he just nodded at me

Mrs. Swan hugged me, "Thank you" I said

I stepped out off the house and saw, Emmett, Jasper and Bella on the stairs. They were all smiling at me except Bella. She looked at me with wide eyes. I just smiled at her and went home.

**A/N : Oohh... I love Edward! Haha! And thanks to Emmett—without his advice, Edward would never dare! *laughs***

**Thanks For The Reviews !**

**This chapter was out of the plan! Maybe the full moon outside our window made me so inspired! *laughs* I miss the stars! **

**~ vampireheiress13 ~**


	25. Chapter 25

**haha I forgot to put some words on this portion of Chapter 24 :) Oh well anyways ... I don't want to make such cliff hangers anymore so I uploaded this fast ! *laughs* but of course the next chapter, I'll upload it some other time! Toodles! haha .**

**Thanks For The Reviews !**

* * *

**x. _ Chapter 25 _ .x**

**BPOV**

I can't believe he did it. As far as my mind still functioning right now, he's afraid of my father—very much. When my mother brought me a bouquet of red flowers and a box of chocolates, I know already who gave me that— him. But I didn't expect he's coming here just to ask permission to my father! Now I never want to go down for dinner!

"Bella!" Emmett shouted as Jasper waved a hand in front of me

"What?" I asked while blinking

They sighed, "It's your turn!" they both said. Right. I we're playing scrabble in my room. _I'm totally messed up! _

"Oh, sorry"

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, sure"

"No you're not"

Emmett laughed, "Isn't it obvious? He's thinking of her lovey dovey!"

"Shut up!"

He laughed, "I always knows he'll follow my advice"

"What!

"Nothing" he said

"You told him to do that?" I was ready to choke him but Jasper held my elbows

"Okay, Okay! I did! Happy? I told him to do that so you can say yes to him immediately and for him to start his move!"

I sat down trying to make myself calm. _Okay, it helped a bit... it proved that he's serious because he asked straight—face to face with my dad the one every guy feared. _

"He should do it too. Me and Jasper did it to his father"

I snorted, "I wonder what you two looked like that time" I laughed

Emmett let out his tongue at me, "Be ready later! You've got some explanations to do!"

Before I even speak, they already jolted out of my room leaving me behind!

I sacredly sat on my usual position for dinner

"Bella" My dad called that made me jolt up to my sit.

I took a deep breathe before looking at him, "Yes?"

"You know that Carlisle's boy, Edward, came here"

I nodded, "Yeah" _I suck—me too, scared of my own father, who does not?_

"You know why he came"

I shook my head, "No"

"You didn't expect?"

"No"

He sighed, "Bella, are you ready to be in a relationship?"

"I—I think so?" I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing

"So you're not yet ready?" he shouted but mom elbowed him

"Do you love him?" My mom asked me seriously

I slowly nodded.

"Then you can have him as your boyfriend—but, don't let him affect your studies"

I smiled then nod again.

Emmett scoffed, "Why would he be a hinder? They're both Einstein-s"

I sat in my bed thinking my decision, asked by my mother when we went to Jacksonville, _would you stay here with me or in Forks?_ It's a real tough question... if I go, live with my mom in Jacksonville, it's always summer there, barely rains—and we both loved sunny days. But if I move there—how about Edward? How about ... _us? _Sooner or later he'll be my _first real boyfriend... _how will it work out? I sighed as I exhaustedly pushed my head on my pillow. Am I ready?

**EPOV**

I feel dizzy, watching Alice and Rosalie walked back and forth on the foot of my bed—in front of me.

"Bella wants someone who has a good sense of humor" Alice said while holding a long stick like a teacher

_Sense of humor? I think I can work on that._

"Bella wants a loyal guy" said Rosalie

_Loyal? Of course I am!_

"She wants someone who's trustworthy"

_Trustworthy? Check_

"She wants somebody who'll show how he loves her in front of so many people"

_Brave? Kinda hard to do._

"She needs someone who's not lustful!"

_Of course I'm not! Never thought of it—swear!_

"She wants someone who'll respect her"

_Indeed_

"She wants somebody who'll fight for her like a knight in shining armor!" Alice sighed dreamily

_Protector? Isn't it obvious?_

"She doesn't like expensive gifts"

_Sighs. Man, I wanna give her everything she needed!_

"Lastly, "they said, "Wants someone who'll love her... forever"

_Without a doubt. _

"So, do you have all of them?"

"Uhmmm... Of course"

"So, all you got to do is... "Alice tapped her chin with her fingers, "Sing to her"

"What?"

"Yeah. She loves that. She thinks of it as the most romantic thing a guy would do! She wants someone who'll sing for her with a guitar" Rosalie agreed

I shook my head, "I'm not a singer!"

"We know. But you have to do it for her, right?"

I swallowed hard. _Sing? That's the worst thing I'll ever do! I can compose lullaby-s but I just hummed them! I never tried singing in my entire life! I love music—piano, but they don't involve singing right? I can only hum...—but... ok, ok, I'll do it just for her..._

"When will I do it?"

They shrugged, "As soon as possible, maybe"

_Fine. Fine. Fine. I'll do it... I'll do it... I'll do it, tonight..._

_But what would be a good song for her?_ I thought for a while, after Alice and Rosalie went out. _Uhmmm... _I need a soft song for her... _maybe, maybe... Yeah, it's perfect... _I smiled to myself and go to our spare room. I sneakily get my guitar and drove off with my Volvo.

**BPOV **

_I still can't sleep! _I was here in the balcony feeling the very, very cold winter air. _Thinking of what would be my decision... with or without Edward? _My thoughts were distracted when I saw a silver Volvo parked across our house.

Edward.

He stopped walking in front of our house with a guitar on hand._ Is he out of mind? Who the heck will go out this cold night? _

He breathed in as he stared up at me and smiled. He started strumming the strings of his guitar making a soft music.

He first hesitated but sound came off his mouth.

H_—hiding from the rain and snow_

_Trying to forget but I wont let go_

_Looking at a crowded street_

_Listening to my own heart beat_

_So many people, all around the world_

_Tell me where do I find, someone like you girl_

I laughed at him when he went off key. But he doesn't seem to notice

_Take me to your heart_

_Take me to your soul_

_Give me your hand before I'm old_

_Show me what love is, haven't got a clue_

_Show me that wonders can't be true_

_They say nothing lasts forever we're only here today_

_Love is now or never, Bring me far away_

_Take me to your heart; Take me to your soul_

_Give me your hand and hold me _

_Tell me what love is, be my guiding star_

_It's easy..._

_Take me to your heart_

He short cut the song and as a final line:

_I really need someone who makes me wanna sing_

I smiled down at him.

"I'm gonna wait for your answer" he said out loud then winked at me before driving home

My heart skipped a beat when he winked at me. I sat down absentmindedly—struck at what he did. Why did he knew that I love someone sing to me even if he's off key? He'll wait for my answer? When will I answer him? Tomorrow? No, no. I would look like easy to get. After a year? He would be tired of waiting. I smiled wickedly as I thought of a good date to answer. Okay, now I'm ready and I proved to myself that I love him so much that I can't live a day without him...

**A/N : Here in the Philippines it's an old tradition when your courting someone you'll have to sing for her in the middle of the night with a guitar outside the girl's house and it is called "HARANA" . **

**That song is called Take Me To Your Heart by Michael Learns To Rock! I'm going crazy with this song, alongside with SMILE by Uncle Kracker. The lyrics are cute. But I have an LSS the song : " Need You Now " By Lady Antebellum**

**Me too! I love it when someone sings to me with a guitar! Though no one ever dared to! Haha! For me that's the sweetest thing ever. **

**Apparently, the next chapter is the last... *sniffs* I hope it's a great way to end this story up... THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**~ vampireheiress13 ~**


	26. Chapter 26

**ANSWER TO JACOBLUVER : I'm thinking for a sequel, actually I already have a plot and chapters 1-4 and sequence of events but I'm lack of ideas ... but I'll try to finish the sequel but I don't promise :) thanks for asking !**

**Okay ... Here's the last chapter and I don't think I should prolong it anymore * laughs * ... I tried my best to have a good story ... and I hope this would a good ending ... and worth waiting for ... **

**I had my sophomore year started last June 15, 2010 ... :)) **

**Thanks for all the reviewers and readers ! You all always makes me happy ****(( blushes )) even though my grammar is not that good enough ! * laughs * **

**LINKS ARE NOW AVAILABLE !**

**x. _ Chapter 26 _ .x**

**EPOV**

I was sitting here all alone while watching all of them dancing. I was wearing a white suit for the snow ball. I never thought of going to this event 'cause surely I know _she'll not be here, _but Alice told me that tonight, Bella would tell me if she can be finally mine or just reject me... _sighs_.

"Hey, Bella isn't here yet?" Emmett asked as they sat together with me at our table

"Obviously" I answered smugly

They all four sighed, "Don't worry. She'll come" Alice assured me

_Hope so,_ "Thanks" I sighed as I played around with my fingers, "Is she already dressed by the time you went here?"

Emmett shrugged, "Don't know... We keep on knocking on her door but she won't answer..."

I rolled my eyes while staring at the people around me. They all seemed to be happy with the ones they love keep close. _What if she's my girlfriend right now? Would we be that sweet? Would she be that sweet towards me?_

This is the most awaited event of being in high school—for them. I never did attend this event since I was freshmen. This event was held every year on a hotel and has the elegant decorations with white and gold, students mostly in their white or black clothes. Suddenly, I felt someone was staring at me at the end corner of the hotel room holding a white face mask. She was wearing a long white gown and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. I felt strange on how she look at me. I puffed a breath then abruptly looked away. If Bella's here, she'll be jealous of me looking at other girls—but this girl is just very interesting.

They played a slow romantic song which left me alone again in our table. There's a freshman girl, who shyly approached me and ask me if I can dance with her. I just smiled at her and told her I'm not feeling well. She flushed in deep red and ran away. _Sighs_, _what if she'll never be here? What if she just wants me to go here just to have fun? Where would the fun be if she wasn't here with me?_

The night ended. They were all gone, except for me and... The girl who still sat there, but this time her back is facing me. The lights went dim. She slowly stood up and walked slowly to me. Her hands were covered with white gloves. She stopped in front of me. I stood up then shove gently off her hand to uncover her face revealed the most beautiful face I've ever seen, the one who always make my heart skip a beat

Bella. She's so beautiful tonight—more beautiful than ever.

"You came" I whispered, surprised

"I came here before anyone else does"

I touched her shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprise?"

I laughed; "Yeah, you did" I pulled her and hugged her tightly

She shrugged, "I'm shy that everyone will look at me today and besides I don't like to dance—I approached you very late... It's too late to dance now"

I shook my head, "No it's not. You came by, perfectly"

She laughed, "There's no music left"

"It's cute. We can dance without music or maybe I'll just sing for you again" I brushed some hair off her face

She laughed, "Sing?"

I nodded and pulled her up on my toes, "You're not wearing shoes?" I'd observed

"I took it off" she said and chuckled, "It's killing me again"

"Good for you" I hugged her tightly on the waist again and pressed my face on her shoulders, we started swaying in circles. This is why I love dancing with her. Because I just wanted to hold her tight and be close to her...

"I thought you would recognize me when you had looked at me"

I shook my head, "Duh. You're face is covered up. Who dressed you up tonight?"

Her arms went up to my neck from her sides and hugged me back, "myself..."

"Really?"

she laughed, "Yeah... wanted to know my answer?"

I gulped, "Uhmmm..." I breathed in, "Okay" it's better to know now than to know later. I don't know what I'm feeling... eager to know but at the same time nervous of her answer

She pulled away to look at me in the eyes and smiled, "I Love you and ... I wanted to be with you"

Everything stopped moving—even my heart and breathing.

I blinked, "Is that a yes? Uhmm I mean... w-we are?"

She grinned, bit her lower lip and nodded

"Really?"

She nodded again

"No second thoughts?"

She glared at me, "Want me to take it back?"

I shook my head urgently, "No, no. I just can't believe it!"

"Well it is"

We both smiled at each other. I spun her and shouted "Bella's mine now!" as loud as I could! I set her gently off her feet. She looked up to me with a smile. She held my face with both of her hands and closed her eyes. This is better than dancing with a romantic music being played.

"No taking back, okay?" I laughed and leaned slowly forward to kiss her but she held up her index finger over my lips, "What?" I muttered

"Promise me something" she said

"Anything. What is it?"

She opened her eyes, "You know what"

I smiled, "I swear not" I leaned don again but she did it, _again_

"Would you swear that you'll love no one but me?"

"Of course" I leaned in but...

"What, again?" I protested again

She giggled, "Wait"

I sighed and impatiently waited. After a _minute_, I harshly moved in but she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. I glared at her while pulling her close. I leaned in again, but she's pulling back—so I held her back head then slowly kissed her.

My hand moved down to her waist while her arms threw up around my neck. After a short time, she pulled back.

"Bella!" I protested

She laughed, "That's enough!"

I groaned, "No! Not yet!"

"Yes it's done!"

I sighed, "You don't know long I longed to do it and how many times I tempted to do it!"

She blushed and punched my chest gently, "Shut up!"

I chuckled and pulled her to my toes again then danced, "What made you think that I'm right for you?"

She breathed in deeply and rested her head against my chest, "I want to be with you and you showed me how much you love me"

I smiled and rested my head too on her top head, "I love you more than everything in this world. No words can express how much I do..." we continued moving slowly on circles appreciating the short and special moment for us...

"Now that we're finally together, we should have a special nickname for each other and theme song" I said puling back

"Special nickname?"

I nodded.

"What's that?" she wondered staring at me

"Love, my love, mama bear, papa bear—"

"Could we skip that?" She interrupted looking at me disgustingly smoothing my collar

I laughed and pinched her cheek lightly, "Of course not... and..."

"And what?"

"Special promises"

"What's that?"

I scowled, "Promises to each other. Like we'll never look at other girls or guys from now on"

"That's hard" she muttered. I glared at her

She grinned, "Just joking"

"So, what are your promises to me?"

She gulped, "I promised... to be a ... good girlfriend to you?"

I smiled, "Like how?"

"Uhmmm... I'll not lie?"

I laughed as I touched the tip of her nose by my finger, "You're a bad liar—and everyone knows that"

She chuckled, "I know"

"Me, I'll be faithful, I'll behave, I'll never fight with you—" I chuckled, "—I'll love you forever..."

She snorted then pinched my cheeks, "No need for promises. I'll always believe what you say and ... we can sometimes forget the promises we made..."

I pressed my forehead on hers, "I love you, I'll always love and you and I'll love you the same forever... and that's the only thing that matter" she giggled when I brushed my nose down on hers. We swayed from side to side and it feels like time stood still that I don't care on what tomorrow brings—I'll just be with her.

This would be the best part of my life. Days with her and every second with her. The happiest ever. I'll take care of her. I promise that to myself and no one would ever break us apart until the end. Now that she's mine, I'll never let her away from me. Ever.

**- THE END –**

*** softly sighs * **

**Is the ending worth it? While doing this chapter, I'm not that satisfied enough but when I read the whole thing, I found it cute. I would say that for my own opinion 'cause I still want to know what's yours... **

**I just wanted to thank everyone who read this story to the end. To the people who reviewed ( so far! ) : ****Mrs-bella-cullen-in-my-dreams****, ****Readable****, ****thoughts of twilight ****especially **

**thoughts of twilight****! He/she made me change the way I write ( for me ) and check for so many times every chapter before publishing it, ****TEAMCULLEN**** , ****Fiona**** , ****KILLA Cullen**** , **

**EME94**** , ****ALexandraMasen2107**** , ****Twilust**** , ****Twilightgurl1917**** , ****babeloun ****, ****mariel ****, ****BlackElmo / xStopthissongx**** , ****Rowanita**** , xoxo SUMMERRAINE xoxo , ****JacobLuver****, **

**TeamCullen4evaxxMiss-K-L-Cullen****, ****crazymandy01**** , ****star-night-love14****, ****emeraldstarforever,****CRISTIMONTES****, ****Humz****, ****LalalaralovesEdward**

**Thanks for the people who list me and this story as their favorites and to the people who alerted. Though my reviews didn't reached a hundred ( Huge Dreamer? Haha ) , Still thanks for just reading it! **

**VampireHeiress13 says : THANK YOU and SEE YOU NEXT TIME! **


End file.
